a different twist of twilight
by trefifer
Summary: Bella isnt a weak 18 year old human that everyone assumes,shes not technically a teenager and not quiet human either. there are a group of hunter wearwolves out to destroy her. they have already destroyed all but a handful of her people.
1. Chapter 1

**a different twist of twilight**

by Treina Fifer

**Declaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

_**Chapter one- Forks, again…**_

This last semester of high school is going to blow, maybe. Who knows? My father, Charlie, just passed away the first day I moved back in with him. He was hit by a drunk driver in the town next to Forks. I feel sad, but at the same time I already went through this before; most recently 5 years ago when Renee told me Charlie died. She was one of the worst mothers I have had in a long time. Instead of me leaving and living with a caring father, who in truth was a lot like me, she destroyed what little happiness I had by telling me he had been killed in a routine traffic stop. The women never even let me go to his funeral. She dragged me all over the place with her and all her dead beat boyfriends or one night stands. I ended up being the butt of all there drunken rages. In all honesty I could have killed any of them with little effort or remorse. I am just going through one of my depressions, again...

It turns out Charlie had a decent life insurance set up in my name, he also left me the house and his ancient beat up Chevy truck. Since I was now 18 I was able to get it all. The house was small, but felt like home to me. The truck was rusted, dented a little (I will pop the dents out in the morning), and is so loud, but I love it. It really touched my heart to know Charlie still cared for me before he found out what really happened. Renee told him I didn't want to see him or the small hick of a town again. He still tried to find me though. I feel really bad for what she put him thru, even more so than myself. Before I leave this life of Bella behind for good I will pay the women a finally visit, should be interesting.

It's been a few weeks since the funeral. The high school started back up after Christmas break a week ago. Tomorrow was my first day of school in Forks. So I should probable get some sleep, who knows what adventures await me tomorrow. Just need to finish the closets secret hiding spot. I think I could do this in my sleep with as many times as I have done it. I just widen my door frame a bit for a seconded hidden door and handle, and then make a much shorter depth storage space. When someone opens it up it looks like a well-organized closet. But if I need any of my weapons then I just open the door knob on the inside of the closet, opposite of the exterior handle, and my closet pulls open like a bank vault of the sorts; Comes in handy with nosy parents.

I'm not your average teenager to say the least, not technically a teenager and not quiet human either. I'm a shape shifter, an original; not a half-breed or a weak wolf gene shape shifter from the reservations. I am very powerful and highly trained. I can shift in to practically anything. Unanimated objects are a bit trickier as well as anything else that doesn't have a heartbeat; I have to form a hard barrier around my heart so it isn't detected by any ears. When I'm not around anything paranormal by body will start the non-shifting change (I just call it the change), I will pick a body I am comfortable in and it will stick for a while. I will grow older, so it's best to pick a younger age when it happens, say between 12-16 years old. But when there are supernatural beings around then the shifting begins again and it's time to move on. I can shift whenever I like to, but it's more painful if I have to force the change. I tend to keep ruffle the same form most of the time; I just tend to feel more comfortable in this Bella form. It's the closest I have come to my true form. In my true form I have deep mahogany brown hair with threads of silver and gold running thru it. My eyes are a vibrant purple color. I also have faint white tattoos that run from the tops of my hands all up the top of my arms and shoulders and sides of my neck to corners of my temples. They are very intricate and have different animals and tribal marking threw them. The animals are mainly birds, large cats (like white tigers and female lions) and a white wolf. Those are the animals I tend to shift into. The smaller the animal the more painful it is to change. All your bones are breaking to form them. But I think it's worth it to run or fly free from your cares or worries, or just to defend yourself.

My people say my tattoos are markings to show I am the destined one, the one who will stop the slaughter of our race. There were always very few of us. The more we mated with humans the more diluted the genes got until there was no trace of the shifter gene in them. It doesn't take but a few generations for the most part for that to happen.

What was left of our people were haunted and slaughtered by a group of werewolves called the hunters. A powerful witch put spells on then so it would be even harder to kill one. There are only a handful of original shape shifters left. I don't know where any of them are, there in hiding for the most part, or so I heard. The werewolf's numbers have dropped dramatically due to a vampire in the Volturi called Caius. They seem to have really pissed him off sometime. The only problem with that is, he doesn't know about the hunters. They are much smarter than the regular werewolves. When they change by the full moon they are only driven by hunger and hatred. While on the other hand when the hunters change by the full moon they are driven by vengeance and hatred. They make plans ahead of time for what they are going to do, and they rarely make mistakes. I have killed at least 100 of them in my time; the only way to kill them is to decapitate them or rip their hearts from there chest. Silver slows them down, but only if it stays in them. They are also harder to create due to the witches spell. Regular werewolves have to bite you on a lunar eclipse, and then they are weakened for a bit. The hunters can only do it once every 50 years on a lunar eclipse, then they cannot transform to a wolf again until the 50 years is up. They are still strong in their human form but much more vulnerable and easier to pick off. I have so many weapons that I have created solely for them.

I've been doing this for almost 435 years. I've had more than my fair share of death, chaos, and moving. I have to try to stay in large groups of people so the hunters have a much harder time tracking me. But Sometimes I just want it to be over. Life isn't much worth living without someone to live it with. I have a soul mate out there somewhere, we have met twice. When we touch it's like a static charge runs threw me. I don't have to know him; I already love him as soon as we met. After our first kiss it's like we can feel the others pain or emotions. You know when they are sad, happy, in pain or in danger. The connection hasn't helped me save him though.

The first time we met was in a small frozen town in Russia. I was in my usual form of a girl about 17 or 18 with dark brown eyes and hair. I was just passing thru the town when my dog sled started to crack the ice on the pond. Luckily we didn't go thru the ice but it took most of the daylight hours to get safely across. Mason's families' house was on the very edge of town, he saw me just as I got off the ice and came to help. As soon as I saw him it was like my frozen body was turning into an inferno. We just stood there and looked at each other unable to look at anything else. His family had insisted on my staying the night inside with them. Before I went to sleep he came and stole a kiss from me. The next morning I awoke before anyone else and decided to cut some of the wood they had collect. As soon as I was outside I sensed the hunters, why had I been so stupid as to not cover my tracks? I ran to my sled to get my weapons. As soon as I pulled one out I turned and Mason was right there. He said he awoke from a dream and was frightened and didn't know why, so he knew I was in danger and ran out. I begged him to run back inside and barricade the doors. He was too stubborn to listen to me and run. He thought he was protecting me. I got him killed, he died in my arms. If it wasn't for the blind furry I would have welcomed death with him. Even if they would have waited for the full moon the five hunters didn't have a chance. I was in a deep depression for almost 50 years, never stopped chasing danger long enough to allow the change to set in.

The second time we met was in Chicago in the early 1900's. I was again in my usually form and I had just moved there with my family after our mother had passed. I was walking un-accompanied threw the town at dawn. It was a beautiful morning out when I stopped in the bakery for some bread. I paid my bill and turned to leave and ran right into him. Those green eyes, that have haunted me in my dreams for centuries, were right in front of me with his mother on his arm. I dropped everything I was carrying and froze. This has to be a dream, and I don't want to ever wake up. He just smiled at me and stared as well. After a moment we were interrupted by someone clearing there throat. I looked down and we were holding hands, neither of us aware of doing so. We both reluctantly let go and the spark I didn't even notice was gone. I introduced myself as marry rose and he as Edward Mason; of course it had to be mason, I laughed internally he even looked the same, apart from his hair. His mother smiled seeing her son so taken aback by a girl. She then told him to see that I got home safely and to carry my parcels, she would walk home on her own. We didn't talk a great deal on our way to my home, just walked very close together. Over the next week we were inseparable; well apart from a chaperons for me, he was very traditional in this life apart from a stolen kiss or two. On the fifth night he said he had a surprise for me and I had to close my eyes to get it. I humored him and did so. He walked behind me and attempted to put a necklace on me. But this wasn't an ordinary necklace; it had a cross and an onyx stone twirling around it. I noticed it too late and it hurt so badly when it landed on my neck that I ripped it off and gasped for breath. He looked shocked and hurt; I said I was sorry and ran down the street to my house and began to pack my things. The only thing that can truly hurt me is onyx. It's a poison to my kind; I don't even remember the legends to recall the meaning behind it. I could feel my body trying to change to heal itself; I wouldn't let it. I was gone within the hour. No notes I just left; I had to laugh a little at the time because he probable thought I was some kind of vampire or something. I was only gone a few months, I couldn't bare it any longer. The further I ran away from him the less I could feel from him threw the connection. When I came into town I tried to feel where he was and couldn't get anything. I pray he moved. I went straight to his house; the maid was cleaning the house and looked shocked to see me. She told me the family was going to leave when the Spanish influenza broke out but Edward said he wouldn't leave in case I was to return. She said the family had come down with the Spanish influenza and Edward and Elizabeth had just passed away that morning. I couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening. As soon as I was out of sight I changed into a hawk and flew as fast as I could to the hospital. She was right they were gone. My soul was gone again because of me. I was inconsolable and hid in the forest threw out Canada until about 7 years ago when I became Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- New girl**_

I got up and dressed in warm, plain enough looking cloths. I really don't want to be in the popular crowd in this form. Maybe if I blend in I won't stand out too much, which reminds me I need my contacts. The eyes are always the hardest part to keep masked. When I concentrated on something hard enough I try to see it with super human eyes and my forms eyes start to turn back into my purple eyes; which doesn't usually go over well.

I grabbed my bag, coat, a few concealed weapons and it's time to start school.

Wow! This school sucks; they can't even afford one big building they had to build a bunch of small ones. Not even any canopy to stop the rain, or snow. Well shit, I'm going to get bored awfully quick here. As soon as I cut the engine to the truck the school lot got a lot quieter. When I stepped out into the parking lot my senses were trying to tell me there is danger. Not a hunter danger though this was different, I didn't understand the feeling too well. It was as if my body was telling me that something was wrong, but at the same time I felt a pull towards it as well.

Oh what the hell it's been awhile since I've had a good adrenalin rush. I looked around at the parking lot to scope out my surroundings for any hidden danger or possible escape routes. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary beside no one here had any money to afford a nice car, apart from a silver Volvo. Well there went my theory of a popular crowd to stay away from.

As I entered the school an Asian boy stopped me, "Are you Isabella Swan, the new girl?"

Wow out of the 100 people who go to this school he spotted someone who he didn't recognize and put two and two together. I'm guessing there are no advanced classes at this school. "Yeah, well it's just Bella."

"Well hello Bella, I'm Eric. We've been awaiting your arrival for over a month now. Sorry about your dad, he was a good guy." He looked a bit uncomfortable; well that makes two of us.

"Umm… thanks. Could you point me to the office?" He decided I couldn't I couldn't find it on my own and walked me to it. "Thanks Eric, see you around." I went in before he could say anything else. The secretary got me my schedule and said how sorry she was about my father. I am already starting to regret not moving on to another life. Pity parties are not for me. I was surprised to see I had a few advanced classes, Spanish, biology, and English. This school didn't have any other foreign languages beside Spanish. I miss the days when they really changed students and made them learn four or more languages by the time you were out of grade school. Oh well, I suppose I have a jump start on everyone else since I speak over a dozen languages.

Well onto my first class, history. I actually like history; I just don't like how they change versions of true events over time. People forget what really happened and start making parts up. It drives me crazy, and I have learned to just keep my mouth shut. As soon as I entered the room every eye was on me and I had that danger feeling again. Not a 'you need to run feeling' I get when the hunters are near, just this 'stay on your toes feeling'. The teacher assigned me a seat towards the back with a pixie looking little girl. The smile on her face was intoxicating and a bit refreshing.

I took my seat and she looked at me and introduced herself "I'm Alice Cullen, Nice to meet you." Well now I know what the danger feeling was. A vampire, but she was a vegetarian. I haven't run into one of those kinds in almost a century.

I relaxed and returned her smile, "I'm Bella Swan." I took out my note pad and a glittery pen from my bag.

Alice squealed a bit, "that is the cutest pen I've ever seen." I doubt it but I had to laugh at her.

"Here keep it. I've done dozens of them, I get bored easily." I gave it to her and took another out of my bag.

"Oh my god that is the sweetest thing, thank you." I think she was truly touched.

The rest of class was un-eventful and boring. We got up to leave and Alice touched my back and looked a bit like she was concentrating on something, but just she her head a bit. She recovered quickly and said, "Well Bella it was really nice meeting you, hopefully we have some more classes together." She looked a bit puzzled. "If not maybe I will see you at lunch?" she was a little hopeful, or maybe I was for some reason.

"I hope so to; see you around Alice."

Ok next was English; maybe this class will be more enlightening. I was wrong, and hated the teacher as soon as he told me to introduce myself to the class; nothing like making the new kid more uncomfortable then to stand in front of a class full of children and tell them who you are. Plus the only available seat was next to a really self-centered girl named Jessica. I managed to find out she like just about anything pink, hates she isn't the new girl anymore, and has the major hots for another self-centered person named Mike Newton.

My next class I met the Mike Newton, Jessica was going on about. He wasn't bad looking but just seemed a little full of himself. "Hi Isabella, I'm mike Newton. My parents own the outdoor sporting store in town." I was actually thinking of going there after school, but maybe I will wait a bit first. Knowing this guy he will think I'm into him or something. He already stared at me with gooey eyes, which was creeping me out. I also found out I sadly have bio and gym class with him, Awesome.

We walked out of class and mike was like hip to hip with me. We saw Jessica and did one of the funniest things. First she gave me this two second evil glare, then she smiled the fakest smile, walked by my other side real close and said, "wow mike you met my new friend Bella already?" well I'm sure this will get interesting.

They escorted my to the lunch room where I bought a pop and a bag of chips, then herded me to their table where we found Eric, a blond named Lauren, some jock Tyler, and a shyer looking girl Angela. Angela seemed promising; she had her nose in a book ignoring what everyone else was doing. Why didn't I think to bring a book?

I looked around for Alice. I doubt she sits with this group; she seems way more bubbly then this group. "Who are you looking for?" Jess seemed hopeful I might find somewhere else to sit.

"Umm... Just a girl I sat with in history class. I told her I might see her at lunch, Alice" There faces spoke a thousand words. I'm guessing they didn't like her or thought I was speaking about a different Alice; Alice isn't that uncommon of a name.

"Alice Cullen?" Mike piped in. wow I'm guessing they know who I was talking about.

"Yeah I think that's what she said her last name was, why?" there prejudice was expected due to the vampire predator vibe. Humans were naturally either very attracted to a vampire or scared around them, depending on the vampire's mood.

"The Cullen's keep to themselves; they think they are too good for the rest of us." Hmm… Jessica seems to hold a grudge towards them. Wait the 'Cullen's' there were more than one of them, a little unexpected.

"There really weird, kind of freaks I guess." Mike thinks he is funny. If there is a list of top ten things I hate, bullies would be on the top of it. They would have to be dumb if they thought they could try and bully a vampire, ignorant humans.

Angela furrowed her brow and shook her head at them. Even she sees how dumb they are. "Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted the five of them. They moved here last year. They're pretty quiet and keep to themselves. I think everyone is a little intimidated to talk to them, well until you that is." Angela seemed to think it was a little funny. I of course laughed, good for her for sticking up to her beliefs. Glad to see some people still try to be true to themselves in front of their friends.

"I think it's kind of sweet someone would adopt so many kids," And I did. Most kids don't know what it's like not to be wanted or loved by someone; not to have a home. That's why I always make large donations to orphanages when I can.

Well that seemed to shut them up. "There is Alice and her boyfriend/brother Jasper Hale. He always looks like he is in pain;" 'Probable Jessica, because he wants to eat you but tries to be a good boy instead'. My laugh was a little weird to them, inside jokes usually are especially when you are the only one who is in on it.

I turned around and waved at Alice, who in turn beamed, and showed a little too many bright white teeth to the table. I turned back around, geeze most of the people at this table needed to lighten up a little, they were way too serious.

"Oh and the hot blond there is Rosalie Hale, Jaspers twin, and her boyfriend/brother Emmett Cullen." Mike was right she was run way model hot and she knew it, because of course she smiled as she walked by.

"The last one will be in here in a minute, his name is Edward Cullen. But don't get any ideas he's too good for anyone here." So that's why Jessica was annoyed at them, she must have tried way too hard for way to long.

I wasn't interested in anyone with the name Edward anyway, way too many bad memories. "I think I am going to get a book from the library before bio. I'll see you guys later."

Mike jumped up, "I can show you where the library is, in case you get lost," Idiot.

Before I could even refuse help Eric jumped up, "mike you don't even know where the library is. I don't think you have been in there since Jr. High." This was going to get annoying real fast.

"You two sit down, you guys are smothering her. It's her first day. I'll show you where it is if you need help." Angela looked like an angel to me in that moment.

"Actually that would be nice Angela, if you wouldn't mind?" We threw our trash away and left the building.

"If you want some alone time I can show you a place I like to hide from time to time. Alone time is kinda nice from time to time. I really do need to go to the library though." A god sent angel that's what she was.

"That sounds kinda nice right about now, sorry about in there. I didn't know there was some kinda of feud between the school and the Cullen's." we walked to an out building, that looked about as old as I was. She pulled me behind the building right next to the tree line. There was a fallen tree we sit on. Besides the weather being miserable, this town was really beautiful surrounded by the forest.

"Some of the teenagers here think the world revolves around them. They can be a bit narrow minded at times. I just usually keep quiet and read a book. There good people once you see past there flaws, you just have to give them time. No one ever comes out here; they usually go sit in their cars or in the Ag shop. I'll catch you later Bella, it was nice to meet you. I am happy your giving the Cullen's a chance, it's nice. Maybe teach the rest of them that they don't bite." Oh my god I am cracking up on the inside. Angela Weber is funny and doesn't even know it.

I sat out on the log for a bit and relaxed, well a bit too long because there is the first bell. I don't know where bio is, oh hell. I dug thru my bag as I was walking towards the buildings to look at the map the secretary gave me. "Hi Bella, looking for something," I almost ran right into Alice. She looked at me with such concentration, like she was looking for something that wasn't really there. There is a reason why she is doing that and its driving me crazy because I know the reasoning why she is doing it; I just can't remember what the reason is.

"Yeah I have bio 2 and I don't know what building it is in. I know I have a map in this bag somewhere." She took my hand from my bag and smiled. The coldness from her hands was a bit refreshing, well it would have been if it didn't make my whole body tingle a bit. Please don't shift, please don't shift, I calmed myself a bit.

"Building 4 over there," she pointed to where the building was.

"I am in your debt Alice Cullen, thank you." I don't know why I said that, it came out before I even thought about it. When I am in debt to someone I always pay up, no matter what it is.

She looked at me like I was a bit odd; "why do I have a feeling that I may have to hold you to that one day?" probable the same reason I felt I needed to make it. I guess time will tell. She must have come to the same conclusion as I had by the look of acknowledgement on her face and the slight nod. "See you later Bella."

"Bye Alice," I might actually start too really like this high school life.

I went to open the door to class when this feeling hit me. It was an odd feeling; it made my heart beat double. Deep breath Bella, just breathe. I went in and the room was kind of muggy, very different from the outside 40°s. The teacher had a fan blowing air in the room I almost tripped over it, way to be smooth Bella. I quickly sat my papers from the front office on the teacher's desk.

In the matter of seconds after I almost tripped over the fan I had the danger feeling again, it was intense. I quickly scanned the room and my breath hitched, and my heart felt like it stopped. There was my Edward. His green eyes were gone and he looked like he was in pain. His hands were balled up in fists and he looked like he was trying to decide to make a run for the door. He didn't look like he knew who I was. But he was exactly the same in this lifetime as he was in the last apart from his eyes.

He cannot be the same Edward I last knew. The teacher interrupted my thoughts and assigned me the only available seat in the room, right next to him. I sat down and stiffed up, why is he in so much pain. And then it hit me, I haven't taken my red elixir in a while. My scent wasn't fully masked to his kind. I hadn't needed it so I forgot to take it ages ago. I'm doing this to him again, I'm causing him pain. I just can't seem to stop myself from ruining his life, any of his lives. "Shit," I whispered. I chanced a last look at him only to discover he was also looking at me. We held the look for a moment then I looked back at the table, "I'm sorry." I grabbed my back pack and walked out of the class.

The teacher followed me outside, "Miss Swan, what are you doing? Are you alright?" he was genially worried, not angry as I would have expected.

"I feel really sick I was going to the office, I didn't want to disturb your class. Sorry."

"It's alright, would you like me to send a student to escort you?" he was being way nicer then I deserved.

"I can manage, but thank you." I went to the school office and faked an illness. They of course bought it and I went home.

As soon as I was in the front door I ran to my bedroom closet and opened the secrete door knob. I rummaged through the different elixirs' till I found one of the red ones. I greedily drank it all up. I opened the window and sat on the window seal seat to get some air. Then I started to hyperventilate; every part of sanity that I have fought to get back was starting to just slip away. All the tears that I have held for almost a century came rushing down, there was no stopping them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-Edwards POV**_

This has got to be the most annoying school year we have had. The people are shallow, there is no challenge in the class rooms, and Alice swears she has found my mate. Or she thinks she has because she can't see her, at all. She sees future self-draw a picture of her, or telling Jasper something about her, but there is no actually imagines of Bella in them. She also can't see any future if she is right next to Bella, or if one of us is next to her. She says it's annoying but she feels that were all happy with Bella then it's worth it. She seems to think Bella is going to be her and Emmett's best friends.

Me, I'm not so sure. For one she is human, and a weak looking one at that. And two I can only see her threw everyone else's eyes. I can't see threw her eyes, I can't read anything she is thinking. I get how Alice feels about it being annoying. I do wonder how she is able to do it. How she can block her mind and shield herself from Alice's visions. She has confounded Jasper as well; he can't read any of her emotions. Which would have come in handy at lunch today? She seemed upset when that Newton boy and Jessica were talking about us, I just don't understand why. She doesn't even know us and she was clearly trying to annoy her lunch table with a wave to Alice, which she adored. I lingered outside a little too long and didn't get a direct look at her. Alice says I will when we are in class next. She says my future is gone for the next hour.

I went to class early to see her when she arrived. I was wondering how uncomfortable she was going to be sitting for an hour next to me, because I'm the only one in class without a partner. I'm not sure why I am a bit nerves for, I'm 111 years old for crying out loud. It's not like I haven't went on a date before. Well technically I haven't I guess. I think I did in my human life, but my human memories are so weak and faded. Carlisle said there were no visitors to see me when I was dying of Spanish influenza, that maybe she had already died of the illness before I had arrived at the hospital. I try not to think of my human life, it's easier that way.

The bell was going to ring in 20 seconds; I wonder if Alice was wrong, everyone else was getting in their seats. Then I heard another heart beat outside the door hesitate, and then accelerate rapidly. I wonder if she is going to have a heart attack before she even walks in here.

Then she slowly opened the door and walked in. no wonder why every boy in this school was out to win her hand, she was pretty in her own way. And there was this weird feeling I was getting from her. It was like a pull of some sorts to her. In that moment, as ostentations' as it sounded, I could see myself with her. No doubt in my mind about it. She almost fell over the fan on her way to the teacher's desk, well she maybe a bit clumsy, but…

Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was so powerful; I've never smelled anything so sweet in my existence. I bet she would taste like a bouquet of flowers. I could kill every child in this room in a matter of seconds; they wouldn't even feel a thing .I ran threw a hundred scenarios in the matter of seconds. I could just snap her neck quickly so she wouldn't even know it and I could savor the blood a while before anyone would even come in the room. Calm yourself Edward, you are not a monster. Carlisle would be disappointed. The family would hate me for making them have to move.

She seemed to sense something was wrong to because Bella stopped what she was doing and started looking around the room until she came to me. The looks she was giving me almost broke my heart. There was shock at first then sadness, such sadness in those brown eyes. They almost had a purple hue to them.

Calm yourself Edward she doesn't deserve your fate. I balled up my fist and tried not to breathe. It was excruciating, it felt like my throat was on fire. Oh god, oh god here she comes.

She sat next to me and tightened her body up as well. I was probable freighting her to death with my sudden behavior. I watched her closely to see what she might do. She seemed in deep thought for a few minutes before coming to some conclusion she wasn't happy about.

"Shit," she whispered. I doubt a human next to her could have heard it. She looked at me and I started to relax some. Suddenly the thought of dinking her blood didn't hold the same appeal as before. I wanted nothing more than to rub her cheek and pull her close to me and try to take her sadness away. "I'm sorry," she whispered, then grabbed her bad and left the room faking sickness.

I started to think of excuses to leave as well to follow her when my cell began to vibrate_. 'EDWARD WHAT IS GOING ON, WHY CAN I SEE YOU NOW. IT'S ONLY BEEN 5 MIN OF CLASS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?'_ She was angry, as was I. What had just happened? I started to reply what had just occurred to her when she text me again. 'Never mind you disappear again after bio, good luck' well that solves the dilemma of when I will see her again; now what excuse will I use? Phone vibrates again before I even finish the thought. _'Mom is going to call and ask for you to come home with the car. Hers has broken down and Carlisle is at work. You know you would be lost without me lol, love Alice.'_ She was right I would be lost.

Class seemed to last an eternity. Two minutes before the bell was to ring the secretary entered and handed the teacher my ticket home. As I was walking to the car Alice stopped me. "Edward you can't just go up to her house and knock on the door; she doesn't know you. She's probable a little frightened of you."

"What do you suggest I do then Alice? Are you going to look at how the situation turns out?"

She looked at me angrily and replied in her mind. _'You don't have to be mean Edward I was just trying to help. I've already saw you explaining what just happened in there and know you have a pull to her. I've come down with a migraine and mom called the school to see if you could take me home on your way to pick her up.'_ Threw Alice's mind I saw what she had planned. She was going to have me drop her off at Bella's with some chicken noodle soup in hopes of getting better acquainted with her. I didn't have many other options for the moment so I agreed. I would watch from the forest trees that surround chief Swans home.

I dropped Alice off in front of the house and drove the car up the road a bit and ran to a spot I could see her answer the door_. 'Listen Edward,'_ Alice thought. Someone was crying and there was so much sadness in it. I ran to the forest behind her house and saw her in the window with her knees to her chest and her head down. She must miss her father terrible. I wonder where her mother is and why she chose to stay here with no apparent adult figure. I was frustrated because I couldn't just ask her these questions myself. Alice was right I didn't know her. There was something familiar with her, like a longing that I had but didn't know I actually had. What was it about this simple human that had me wanting to drive all her sadness away; it didn't matter what I had to do to make it go away, I would do it. _'Do you want me to wait or knock?' _

"Knock," I told her but as Alice came closer to the front door Bella got a bit stiff and sat up. Did she sense Alice coming? Bella quickly looked around her room for something and started down stairs just as Alice knocked.

I quickly ran back to my original spot before Bella came down the stairs. "Who is," Bella asked before she even unlocked anything; Smart girl, not that a lock could keep a vampire out, but still smart.

"Hi Bella, it's me Alice." Bella quickly unlocked the door and looked very puzzled at her.

"Are you skipping school?"

"Well I had a headache and went home early. I heard you went home sick and I was a little worried. I was just making sure you were alright and brought you some soup." That got a small smile from Bella. "Are you alright Bella, you look really upset. Today must have been a bit over whelming."

She must have thought something was funny; "something like that." she shook her head and moved out of the way to let Alice in. "where is your car Alice," she doesn't seem to miss much.

"Well our mom's car broke down and our dad is at the hospital working, so she called to have Edward pick her up. It just so happens that I was already in the office with a headache so they let Edward drop me off before he went to pick mom up." I saw threw Alice's eyes a few stray tears fall down her face. "I'm sorry Bella; I forgot your dad just passed away. It must be difficult to hear me talk about my dad. I didn't even think about it. I'm so sorry." Damn it Alice, you're supposed to be making her feel better not worse.

She made a pitiful laugh then smiled at Alice and headed to the kitchen. "No your fine Alice, It doesn't bother me to hear about dads. I'm fine really." Bella sat at the kitchen table while Alice started rummaging through cabinets in search of a bowl. "Alice you really don't have to do that, I'm really not sick nor that hungry."

"Are you sure, it's no trouble. I like to be useful."

"I'm sure. I'd offer you a drink or something, but I know you wouldn't want anything." Why on earth would she say that to Alice? Bella must think she is bulimic or something, at least that's what I hope she is thinking. Sadness Well I'm not really thirsty or anything, but thanks for the offer, I think? Just curious though, why wouldn't you think I would want anything?" Alice was defiantly worried that she was way too observant, but she didn't know how that could be possible with only meeting us today. Well now Alice had me starting to share her own worries.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4-choices Bella's POV**_

I just stared at Alice for a second, trying to decide if I want to tell her I know her family are vampires; or let them be with the assumption that there secret is safe. I chose the easier path, plus she looked a little worried. "Most people never accept anything from someone they are visiting, I just assumed sorry."

Alice relaxed a bit and smiled, "Pretty smart guess. So is how are you handling your father's death, if you don't mind me asking. You seem really sad? I'm not sure what I would do if I lost mine." I believed she would be lost without him just from the flash of sadness that crossed her face before she concealed it.

Oh what the hell, it might feel a bit better to get something off my chest; couldn't hurt any way. "In all honesty I went thru this a few years back." A laugh escaped my lips for a split second, "I have a rather cruel mother. She told me Charlie had died in a routine traffic stop. Someone had shot and killed him over expired tags. It took a bit to get over but I managed. I ran away a lot and decided on my 18th birthday I would come here to escape for a bit. Imagine my shock to see Charlie on the couch watching a ball game. I stayed for a few nights and went back to Arizona to get my things. He picked me up at the airport, dropped me off here, then had to work a night shift in the next town over, and well you know the rest. It sucks pretty badly because I really loved Charlie from the moment he sat me on his lap when I was almost 11. But after Renee took me and left Charlie I didn't really get to spend any time with him; so I didn't really know him to well." I got up and got a pop from the fridge and looked out the window over the sink. I shook my head, "I really don't know why I just told you that. I don't unload my burdens on others, I don't like pity. It's just easier to suffer in silence; you must have one of those trusting faces. "A bit funny to think a vampire as trusting, if it weren't for her golden eyes I sure as hell wouldn't.

Alice grabbed one of my hands from across the table, it felt a bit nice kind of comforting. "Bella I am so sorry, I didn't even know you were adopted. I guess we have something in common," She seemed a little sad now. "I just don't understand how people can be that cruel. I mean what would they have to gain from it all? Sorry again, I know no pity parties; But everyone is entitled to one every once in a while. There is no shame in it. For what it's worth I wouldn't look at you any differently." Her warm smile lifted my spirits a bit.

"Thank you Alice, you're very sweet. It was actually nice to get a little off my chest." I really should try to make some friends every once in a while; Solitude sucks after a while.

"That's what you call getting a little off your chest. Geeze Bella I would hate to think what you would call getting a lot off your chest. Most people go there whole lives without that much life changing experiences, and your only 18." Ok I shouldn't have laughed, but she has no idea my true age or even a millimeter of what I have went through. To think these few events are even life changing for me is a bit amusing. "What is so funny?" she looked a bit concerned, I could only imagine what's going through her mind.

_**Edwards POV- **_

Well there went that tree. Thinking of what her mother put her threw brought anger out of me I didn't even know existed; I hadn't even realize I crusted the ancient tree until I heard the crack. Why am I getting so furious over this girl? I knew nothing about her but I felt I had to protect her; I felt it with every fiber of my body. I was hanging on every word she said to Alice. I wanted to know more, I had to know more. Alice was good at hacking into anything on computers; I would put her to work. Maybe get an address to her mothers and beat some sense into the women. Couldn't hurt, might even make me feel better.

I needed to get out of Alice's head for a second. She was thinking Bella might be losing her mind a bit, but Alice couldn't blame the poor girl. She has been threw drastic events. I decided to call Carlisle and arrange sometime to discuss what is happening to me. Maybe vampires lost their minds as well; and I have a lot of minds to lose.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- should I stay or should I go**_

After an hour or so Alice went home when she saw me yawning several times and rubbing my temples. I tried to stop when she glanced at me, but I found myself doing it again a few minutes later. The longer I was in forks the more headaches I was getting. I assume it is sure to the supernatural beings down the road, or on the reservations.

"Alright Bella here's my phone number. Get feeling better and will I see you tomorrow?" She gave me an almost pleading look.

"I don't know maybe, we will see if I still have this migraine in the morning. Thanks for stopping by though, it means more than it should that you cared enough to check on me." I was entirely too truthful to her. I really didn't know if I wanted to face my demon again tomorrow or just pack up and run again.

Alice gave me such a warm smile; "I do care, a lot actually. I'm not sure why though entirely?" she looked so puzzled. "Bye Bella, get some rest." she started to walk to the road when I remembered Edward had driven her here. I started to ask if she needed a ride home when he stopped at the curb. I was a little startled and a bit confused when he looked straight into my eyes. He didn't look away, unembarrassed by his staring. My breath hitched, and a tear formed in my eye before I quickly closed the door and collapsed against it and slid to the floor. I waited a moment until I couldn't hear the car anymore to start my weeping all over.

I needed to pull myself together and make a decision. The best way for me to calm down and think more clearly was to release some anger. I went to the finished the basement that I converted into a training room. I concealed the door with a large full size floor to ceiling mirror. I also added a keypad; don't want anyone to get a hold of my weapons to easily. I stayed down there and worked out and beat the crap out of my punching bag, both of them, for a few hours. I guess I will have to make a trip to a sporting store sometime soon to get replacements, real soon.

I was feeling a little better after that. The sun was starting to set and the weather was starting to get a little colder. I went outside and chopped some wood for the fireplace. There was enough there to last a few months but I like to keep busy, Keeps me from thinking too much. The air outside was cold and refreshing, so I inhaled some deep breaths before returning inside.

I got the fire started and went to fix something to eat. The cupboards were pretty bare, that's another thing I need to find, a groceries store. I've been living on fast food or not eating much of anything since the funeral. I've been busy getting some of my things that I want from other storage places I have had for decades around this part of the country. I might have to put some cloths on and look for a store now if I want to eat something besides beer, chips, or frozen fish. I have had to deboned and gut way to many fish in my time; this is the age I can go buy it pre-processed.

I put on a pair of faded skinny jeans, a black hoodie a size to big, and some black converse. I grabbed my wallet and black winter coat then hopped into the old Chevy. It still makes me jump when I start the old girl up, but I love it anyway. (Reminds me of the '53 one I had when it was new.) I head towards town I really have no idea where to even begin to look, or if they even have one; which would be my luck. The town looks like it hasn't been touched since they founded the town. All the business buildings are mostly connected. I almost gave up when I remembered Alice gave me her phone number, surly she could point me in the right direction. I pulled over and looked threw my pockets will I found it. I was just about to punch the numbers in my cell when I almost had a heart attack from someone tapping on my driver window. I dropped my cell and looked in the face of my demon. A few deep breaths to try and slow my heart, then I slowly rolled down my window.

"Are you lost Miss. Swan?" Edward said quickly with a puzzled look. Why would he even risk it with as much trouble he had with my scent earlier?

I was almost speechless pondering my personal question. "Umm… kind of, but I'm fine."

He let out quick laugh, "I'm sorry if I frightened you Bella, but I've lived here a while and I'm sure I can help you find what you are looking for." His smile was dazzling.

"I'm just trying to find the grocery store. I haven't gotten out of the house to look around town to know where anything is. Might have to try to do that soon," if I stay that is. I looked back to the steering wheel.

"You might, but its 7:30 the grocery store closes at 6p.m. There's a pizza place down the road if you want I can show you, I can also show you where the grocery store is on the way." The look on his face was so puzzling. It was between pained, a little hopeful and something else I couldn't quiet put my finger on.

I really didn't want to get involved or make him do something he questioned himself on. I looked back up from the steering wheel at him. "That's alright I don't want to put you out. Charlie had plenty of beer and chips at the house. I won't starve before tomorrow."

I tried to give him a small smile in reassurance, but he looked like he was getting a little angry or maybe annoyed I don't know. "Aren't you a little young for dinking. I really wouldn't mind showing you; I'm not doing anything at the moment." I looked back at the steering wheel and laughed a bit. He had no idea how wrong her was on my age, or how well I handled it. "What's so funny Bella?"

I shook my head and looked back into those dark golden eyes, how I wish they were still that brilliant green. I was defiantly losing all the emotions I worked so hard to calm earlier. And I was also losing my appetite. "I'm just laughing at a private joke, sorry. Uhh… I think I will take a rain check on the town tour for now. I'm sure I will find something at the house, not really in the mood for a greasy pizza tonight. But thank you anyway. Maybe I will see you in school tomorrow," Maybe.

"They should have a salad or something; at least I think they should. How's your headache?"

My head snapped back up to him, he was concerned. "How did you know that?"

"Oh my sister Alice, Were pretty close, plus there isn't anything we keep secrete in our house. I'm sorry If I wasn't supposed to know that. Alice is just a little worried about you, figured I could ease her mind while I'm talking to you and ask about it." He did look a bit sorry, which is a little silly.

"It's a little better thanks. Tell her I'm fine." I needed to leave him soon. Just this small conversation with him and I'm already wishing it would last all night. I shouldn't feel this way. "I should get going; I don't want to waste any more of your time."

He snickered a little, "you're not wasting any of my time, but I see you're ready to get home. Do you remember how to get home from here?" that last part was amusing to him.

"I can manage. Bye Edward." I put the truck in gear and started to pull away as he pushed himself off the door of the truck. I looked in my rearview mirror several times at him as I pulled away. He just stood there and starred at my tail lights. I wish I knew what he was thinking. This is going to make my decision to stay or go an even harder one.

_**Edwards POV- **_

This is so frustrating. I wish I knew what she was thinking? Did she feel that pull that I did? Why did her scent not bother me like it did in class? She still smelled amazing, but her blood didn't call to me at all. If it wasn't for her warmth and heartbeat I would say she seemed like another vampire would. The other vampire might smell good but there was no drawl to them at all. I don't understand it. She is just another human, why am I feeling like this after one day. Emmett would get a kick out of me right about now; call me weak or a sissy. She never even leaned away from me like every other human being would. There instincts take over and they automatically know to get away from us, why couldn't she be like that?

My phone starts to vibrate in my jeans. "So how did it go, is she feeling any better?" oh Alice.

"I thought you couldn't see her in your visions?"

"I can't Edward. Since you answered you phone I already assumed you weren't dead, so what other option does that leave me? Now are you going to answer my questions or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"You know Alice for such I little thing you are awfully annoying. It went well, too well. I'm a bit confused on something's. Bella told me to tell you she was fine. But she seems more like a 'suffer in silence type' then to let anyone fuss over her." She shouldn't have suffer at all, and why am I thinking this way about her. "Alice is…"

"Carlisle just went into his office. I will tell him you want to talk with him. See you in a few," Like I said annoying.

I walked to the end of the street and got in the Volvo and sped home. Carlisle was finishing some reports when I walked in.

"Hello son, Alice said you were troubled about something, how can I help?" I have a feeling he isn't going to be happy about this.

"Well there is this new girl at school Bella Swan," I start to say.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" he is saddened by her loss I can see in his mind.

"Yes that's her. We had class together and when her scent hit me, it was like being hit by a ton of bricks. I don't know how I kept from killing her and drinking her dry. I thought of so many scenarios on how to kill everyone in the room just to have her. In all my time I've never come across anything as powerful as her blood calling me. I remember Emmett showing me a number of years back of a woman he came across whose blood seemed to call to him. Bella's sent was 1000 times the pull as Emmett's was." I explained the rest of class with him and of her leaving.

"Actually that sound vaguely familiar, let me do a bit of research on that and I will let you know what I find out about her scent. Keep going."

"Well I saw her a few minutes ago driving around town. She seemed to be looking for something because she was practically driving in circles. So when she stopped I decided to see if she needed help. She looked so startled to see me, then when she rolled her window down I held my breath for a moment before I asked if she was lost. I caught her scent again, and it wasn't anything like it was before. It still smelled the same, but there wasn't an ounce of my body that was drawl in to drink her blood. And then there is this invisible string that pulls us together. It doesn't make any sense, why do I have a need to protect her. I don't even know her and I haven't even talked to her before a few minutes ago. And I also can't read her thoughts, At all. It's so frustrating not knowing if she feels this pull to or anything she is thinking."

Carlisle just stared at me while trying to absorb all the information I just gave him. I tried to block his mind while he did so, which wasn't so hard I just thought of Bella.

"_Edward…_" Carlisle though. "EDWARD…" I really wasn't paying attention if he had to repeat himself twice. "_Edward I think you should get to know her more. There has to be a reason for this pull you two have. Maybe she is your mate, though I have never heard of there being such a strong bond so quickly. Or even a pull towards them. Don't get me wrong, Esme and I have a strong bond but I don't fell the pull to her that you are speaking of. You have been around many bonded vampires have you ever noticed such a thing? Its quiet puzzling that you can't read her thoughts, I wonder why that is?" _I was grateful he was speaking to me in his mind. I can only imagine what the others will think of Carlisle giving me permission to see a human, Rose will defiantly not be happy about this one.

"No I've never seen this pull with others and there mates before either. Thanks dad. I think I am going for a run to clear my head a bit, maybe a quick hunt." I stood as Carlisle did and he came around from his desk to give me a hug.

"I'm very proud of you son, you showed great resistance against this girls scent. It takes a very strong will to be able to do such a thing. Keep me updated on this if you will. I am quiet curious how this will turn out." He grinned at me. I nodded to him and I was out the door before Alice could question me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- asking for trouble Bella's POV**_

The next day the alarm went off at 6a.m. I sat up and threw my legs over the bed and put my head in my hands, Crap. Well now is the time to decide what course my life is going to take. I just can't stop thinking about him and its driving me crazy. Holly crow I am asking for trouble.

I get out of bed and take long scalding hot shower, it's one of the best things to calm your nerves and release some tension in your muscles. I got out and brushed my teeth and dried my hair out some. Put on the same faded jeans I wore to go into town, a sapphire colored fitted tee-shirt that had a white skull on it, a white zip up sweat shirt, and a pair of blue flats; Simple enough. I ran down stairs and grabbed some crackers and a bottle of orange juice I bought a few days ago but didn't drink, then started out the door. I didn't make it far because it felt like it was 10°'s outside, I ran back in and grabbed my black winter coat again zipped it all the way up and pulled both my hoods up over my head. Why on earth did I decide to stay here? I hate the cold, and now it's starting to sprinkle. Let me clarify that up a bit, I hate being cold and wet.

The truck starts right up, so I sit and let it warm up for a minute. Gloves, I need glo...glo...gloves I think with chattering teeth. I slowly make it to school and part as close as I can to my first building class. I just pray that I don't fall on my butt. Please don't fall, please don't fall... I keep repeating to myself. It works for the most part until I come within a few feet of the class room door then I feel myself start to fall forwards. This is going to hurt, a lot. I put my arms out to try and catch myself when I feel a set of rock hard hands grab me and pull me to a steady vertical position. I turn a bit surprised to see who caught me

"You ok Bella?" I shake my head yes to Alice. "It's pretty slick out here, they don't seem to put enough salt out on the sidewalks. Glad to see you made it. How is the headache?" she is way too sweet to me.

"Better, I told your brother to let you know I felt fine yesterday, did he not tell you?"

"Yeah he told me, but I am just making sure. You know how guys miss interpret things, you could have looked pale, shaky, and rubbing your temples and tell him you were fine and guys will automatically believe you. But we girls know better." Wow she talks a mile per minute. I am going to have to learn to keep up fast or I will be left in the dark.

I just chuckle at her, "I'm really better, that's for catching me I'm really not very graceful." That brings a little more giggle just thinking of the dumb things I've tripped over.

We get in our seats the same time the teacher started class. I rummaged threw my shoulder bag for my books and pen then turned to see Alice had already gotten hers out along with a notebook and a small white daisy with a short stem. Everything was so neat and right in its place, and then I saw her pen she was using and let out a quiet chuckle. She looked at me with a puzzled look then giggled delicately when she realized I was laughing at her glitter pen I gave her. The tables in front of us looked back at us baffled, which only made us giggle a little more. The rest of class went on dull and boring. Me and Alice parted ways and I made my way to English.

Jess tried to pry the reasoning behind me leaving early yesterday but was unsuccessful at it. It didn't take her too long to turn the conversation back to her, surprisingly, not. She asked what I thought about Mike, with a hint of jealously in her voice. I told her I thought he was nice and they would look cute together. Well there went any chance of me talking for the rest of class, probable lunch as well. I am a genius sometimes. All I had to do was nod yes when she gave me a certain look and I went back to thinking of other things.

Next class was trig with none other than Mike himself. Every time he thought I wasn't looking he would just sit there and gaze at me. I could only imagine the things he is thinking of. I turned to look at him with my best evil stare; he would turn a scarlet red and return to the teacher or his book. The class took forever to finally end. I gathered my things quickly and tried to escape before him, sadly I tripped over the corner of my desk. I caught myself on the kid in front of me but it was too late Mike was there to help me out.

We met up with Jessica and the rest of their crowed and went to lunch. I was pretty hungry. I hadn't really eaten last night and a few crackers today weren't cutting it. I grabbed a burger, granola bar and a coke. When I sat I kind of cut Mike off and sat in his seat. His seat was facing away from the Cullen table. I didn't want to risk glancing at Edward. I ate my food quickly and started to panic a little at the thought of sitting next to him for an hour in biology. My heart was beating a mile a minute, my hands were getting sweaty, and I was rocking myself slightly. What the hell is wrong with me? I am way too old to be getting nerves around a guy for Christ sake. I excused myself and told them I forgot something in my car. And much to my disappointment Mike got up and followed me.

"Hey wait up Bella." I really tried to out run him in the parking lot.

"I will be in, in a minute. I just need to get something and listen to the radio for a minute. See you in class." Boy he just isn't getting the hint. He starts to reach for the passenger door. "Mike I just need a minute alone please. I promise I will see you in class." I was a tad to snippy but I really didn't want to have to get out my crayons and draw him a picture to get a clue.

I bite my lip to try not to laugh at his pouty face. "Oh alright well I will see you in class, bye Bella."

I turn on the truck to warm up for a minute and put in my classical music CD. It usually helps me relax. I close my eyes and try to picture the keys on the piano they are playing. After 5 minutes of that I am cool as a cucumber. I turn everything off and head to bio.

Class starts in less than a minute so I try to hurry past the building to mine when of course what do I do, I slip and land on my right knee, Great. Oh crap, I quickly look to see if I scratched the surface and if there is blood. "Thank god" I whisper to myself, it's just going to be a decent bruise. I stand and quickly dust off and see if anyone saw that. This must be my lucky day.

I walk in the door just as the bell rings. Every eye in the class is on me, I dare to glance at the teacher and he just shakes his head and nods his head to my seat. "Sorry" I whisper to him as I walk by. I seat myself without daring to look over at him but I can feel his eyes on me though, so I let my hair fall to the side as a shield. Well I presumption it's a good sign when I'm not getting my danger feeling.

Class starts with Mr. Banner stating we were to work with our partners and identify the slides of the onion root tip cells into phases of mitosis they represented and label them. "No textbooks and no cheating; get started."

Edward pushed the microscope towards me, "Ladies first," Still such a gentlemen. I just stared at his smile for a second, "unless you want me to go first?"

I quickly shook my head and put the slid in and glanced at the slide, "Prophase." I've done this lab before, why can't they find something more original.

He looked a bit surprised at how quickly I answered, "May I take a look?"

"Be my guest." I slid the microscope to him and our hands met. There was this jolt, almost like a strong static charge when our hands grazed the others.

He had a quick puzzled look before he shook it off and took the scope. He defiantly felt it to. "Prophase," he repeated and wrote it on our form the teacher gave us.

A chuckle left my lips, "I told you."

That also got a chuckle out of him. He put the next slid in, "Anaphase," he said as he wrote it down.

"May I?" it only seemed fair that I checked his work. I'm already positive he got it right; he was very smart the last time we met. This amused him, but he slid the microscope to me. "Anaphase," I repeated and brought out the next slide.

"I told you," he laughed. It was a divine sound, but left my heart heavy.

"Interphase," I passed him the scope before he could ask for it, and made sure not to touch his hand in the process. He glanced at it quickly and wrote the same thing down.

Well that took all of five minutes; we were down way before anyone else. I looked around the room and noticed several groups with their books under the table, cheaters. I decided to doodle in my note book and try to not take a peek at him. I failed miserable; he was looking at me with a perplexed expression on his face. I decided to break the silence. "Your eyes appear in a better mood then yesterday's class."

This surprised him, "what do you mean?"

I return to doodling into my notebook, I shouldn't have said anything. "I'm sorry, you just seemed a little angry that's all. I'm glad you're in better spirits."

"Ohh…" is all I got in response. We were silent and I didn't dare look again.

A few minutes passed when the teacher stopped at our table wondering why we weren't working on our assignment. Edward handed him the sheet and Mr. Banner analyzed our answers. "Don't you think Edward that Isabella should have participated in this exercise as well?"

Edward just laughed at him, "Actually _**Bella,**__**" **_he corrected him, "did most of the work." He is actually sticking up for me.

Mr. Banner looked at me tentatively, "have you done this exercise before at your old school?"

"Yeah, well with whitefish blastula." I felt my cheeks start warming up.

"Were you in an advanced class?" Mr. Banner asks hesitantly, why is that so hard to grasp. I shake my head yes to him. "Well then I guess it's a good thing you two are partners," he smiles at us and walked to the next table.

I tried to continue doodling but I felt his eyes on me, I chanced a look out of the corner of my eye and confirmed my suspension. "A picture might last you longer." I whispered to him, knowing he would still hear it. A chuckle escaped his lips, and what lips they were. I closed my eyes and sighed at the thought of them.

"Don't tempt me?" he whispered close to my ear and his sweet breath blew to me and my own breath caught for an instant. God this is such a mistake. The longer I stay around him the harder it will be to leave him. Why couldn't he just ignore me like he does everyone else?

I took a deep breath and twisted my head to look at him, "I will try not to. Why do… Never mind." I turned quickly back to my book.

"Why do what? What do you want to know Bella?" He was looking at me bewildered trying to find something that was just out of his reach. What is it that he is doing? Alice did the same thing several times.

My previews question was lost as this new one won out. "Why do you keep looking at me like that? Your sister does the same thing. What are you looking for?" We were so close together, we didn't realize that the more we talked the closer we shifted to the other; this is too much.

Edward straightened up as well and gave me a curious look, like he knew I was close to something I shouldn't be. The look turned a bit annoyed, "I don't know?" the conversation was over.

The next fifteen minutes we were silent then the last ten minutes we went over our work. Edward and I won the golden onion. Mr. Banner sat the onion between us, Edward pushed it to me. I waited till I got to the hall way before I threw it in the nearest trashcan, didn't really need any reminders.

Edward quickly took off to wherever, I didn't even look back. Mike quickly caught up with me, "wow that was hard, me and Beth ended up looking at our books under the table. You're lucky you had Edward with you." Seriously why is it so hard to think I could actually have a brain?

"Actually I didn't need Edwards help, I didn't find it hard at all." I couldn't muster any guilt for making him feel dim-witted. I got to gym and tried to pay some attention in class, we were playing bad mitten. But between Mike's gooey eyes looking at my tight gym sweats and Jessica's jealous glares, it just made me angry. I managed to '_accidently_' whack Jessica in the face with the birdie and then I didn't listen when Mike said to move he had it. He got hit in the head with my racket; I guess it was fair when I, in return, got hit in the side of the head with his.

I was the first to leave class, I just wanted to go home and hit something. I wasn't in a very good mood for some reason since Bio. I got in my truck and started it and left before anyone else.

Maybe tomorrow would be better.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7- alone & ignored**_

For the next weeks Alice hardly talked to me, not like she did my first two days. I could tell she wanted to but fought against the urge.

Edward was a different story, he didn't try at all. I tried to say hi to him my third day, all he did was glance quickly and nodded then returned to stare at the teacher or his books.

Fine maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. No attachment to me this time. I guess that's good for him. Me, my heart was in pieces as it should be.

I tried to fit in with the group of people I sat with at lunch, it was hard though. Mike continued to be my lost little puppy dog, Jess continued to fake friendship to be close to Mike. Tyler and Eric would try to beat Mike to see who would sit on the other side of me. Any other girl would be thrilled to have three different suitors trying to win her. My heart belonged to another though, even if he didn't want it that was fine. I sat next to Angela, She was the only real friend at the table I had. We would bring different books and swop sometimes. We could just sit there in silence and be happy that way.

Today it had been snowing all day, I hate it. I've been in the freezing cold in so many lives I get rather tired of it. Everyone else here loved it. There were so many snowball fights between classes I lost count. I held my bag over my head between all my classes or tried to be the first on out so I wasn't lagging behind.

When we got to lunch everyone was talking about a huge snowball fight after class, I groaned and slouched into my seat. I risked a glance at the Cullen table when I heard all of them laughing. They were soaked from snowballs. The boys were shaking their heads and letting all the water fly all over the place. Glad to see something actually can make them laugh instead of always looking so bored. Edwards's eyes flew to me and I quickly looked away and let my hair shield me.

We still had ten minutes before lunch was over when my cell started vibrating. I took it out and saw who it was, crap. "Hey guys I will catch up to you I'm going to step outside." As soon as I was outside I quickly picked up the phone. "Vedui", I greeted my Elven friend.

_**Edward POV-**_

I've tried to stay away from her, and its killing me. Never in all my time have I felt so confused. She seems to know something about us, but what. She was here one day how could she already notice my eyes, Alice and I's probing looks; and seemed to know her scent was doing something to me the first day. Neither of us can figure out why we can't read her mind or see her future, it's just blank. I've had a talk with Alice and told her not to continue talking with the Swan girl, Bella. She was of course furious but seemed to think it was only for a short time until she could talk to Bella again. Sweet Bella, those chocolate brown soulful eyes that have so much depth and sadness to them. How I wish I could wash some of that sadness away. DAMMIT why am I still so obsessed with her? She's on my every though no matter how I try to avoid her.

I've been keeping track of her threw others thoughts who are around her. She isn't like any other creature I've known. She has her own mind and doesn't follow others. She always thinks before she answers anyone. She doesn't tell you what you want to hear or expect to hear, but what her opinion is no matter if the person likes it or not. She is intelligent and not ashamed of it. You just don't know what to expect for her, its accelerating. She is so intriguing. I just wish I could get some answers from her. No one is asking about her. Where is she from, why did she decide to come here? Why is she so sad? Even when I see one of those rare smiles or even rarer laughs, her eyes still hold sadness.

I go out for a run almost every night to try and keep from thinking of her, it never works. I always seem to find myself in the woods behind her house. She keeps windows and doors locked and all the curtains on the second floor are closed. From time to time she will open her window at night to let in a breeze; I am thankful for those nights. I get to watch an angel sleep. Bella talks on occasion in her sleep. Most of it doesn't make any sense to me. Sometimes she complains about the rain, or cold, or everything being to green. It made me laugh most nights. She's said my name countless times. Those times bring me joy I had never felt before. Two different times she has called my name then cried out "please no, my fault… it's all my fault…" She would almost sob in her sleep. Last night she did it again and I instinctively rubbed her face once and began to hum her a tune. I don't know where the tune came from it just felt right. Bella calmed down at my touch and fall into a peaceful sleep as I hummed to her. I couldn't put it into words what it felt like when I knew I had helped her. She may not know I helped her but it delighted me.

Today I decided I would try and talk to her again, ask her to forgive my rudeness. I'm just tired of trying to stay away from her. We would see what would happen.

My brothers and sisters decided to have a snowball fight before we went to lunch. It wasn't snowing too much by now. I've heard everyone's thoughts about having a snowball fight after school but it will start raining before our last class of the day and melt all the snow. Emmett, Jasper and I shook our wet hair out trying to get the girls wet. Rosalie was pissy, but Alice apparently already saw this coming and saved three snowballs and chucked them at all our heads. She hit Jasper and Emmett, but I saw her thoughts a second before she threw it. It hit the wall on the other side of the room and made a small dent in the brick. No one noticed any of this apart from the loud bang the snowball made.

I felt someone looking at me and turned to see those chocolate eyes staring at me. Before I could smile at her she turned back to her tray. I started to think of different ways to start our conversation in bio. Mike's thoughts brought me back to Bella's table, '_should I follow her outside, maybe her call would only take a second. I could talk to her about the upcoming dance. Let her know she could ask me. I bet she would be thrilled. We could…"_ I go out of his vulgar thoughts quickly and threw away my stage food tray and headed out to the car. I could accidently bump into her; we did have ten minutes or so before my next class.

As I walked out I saw her getting in her truck, start it up, and then just leave. She had a crease between her eyes and didn't even look up at me as she hurried out of the parking lot. I was torn, should I follow her and see what happened or just wait and talk to her tomorrow. Something just didn't feel right.

I decided to just wait; I didn't know how she would feel about a stalker. The rest of the day passed slowly, my mind wasn't on my lectures anymore it was racing threw different reasons she would just leave like that.

On the way home from school I blocked out my families thoughts. They were all shouting different things at me.

_Rose- Why are you still infatuated with that plain looking human, get a hold of yourself._ Always selfish

_Emmett- Hey Bro have you finally lost your mind. _He just thought it was humorous as always.

_Jasper- Would you please calm down, your emotions are all over the place. Not sure if I should calm you down or slap you. _I had to laugh at Jasper a little; but I felt a little bad for him at the same time.

_Alice- Thank you Edward, I can't wait to talk to Bella again tomorrow. I don't even mind having to apologize to Bell for you making me ignore her. We are going to be best friends. _I had to shake my head at her and tune them out. It was easier that way. I think I will have them start driving their own car to school.

"Great idea Edward, but you know you're not going to get rid of me that easily." Damn pixie.

Thank night I hunted quickly around the woods at Bella's house, But she didn't come home all night. What could have kept her out all night? I went home around six in the morning to get showered and changed for school. I hope she will be there.

As I was heading down stairs Alice cut me off, "She still isn't home Edward. Rose is taking her car with the boys. So that leaves just you and me." She was way too happy, and she is blocking my thoughts so I can't see why.

"How do you know she isn't home Alice, and why so chipper?"

"Well it's really quiet easy. I can see her house, which means…" Alice waited for me to answer.

"She isn't there, or your visions would be cut off. Continue."

Alice's just smiled at me like a little school girl. "You're catching on. And about being chipper, well I have my reasons and '_I'll never tell." _She said in her most evil childlike voice.

I laughed at her, "get in you evil pixie." As we drew closer to school Alice told me to stop at the gas station on edge of town.

"Edward we need gas and I would like to get a few magazines, I get bored easily in class," she whined.

"Alice I have a half of a tank and you get every magazine delivered to the house." What is with her today, she seems to have gone mental.

"Just stop would you." She knew I wouldn't refuse that face.

"Fine." As we pulled up I saw Bella's truck parked next to the building. Why in the world would she leave it here? Before I could try and guess she walked out of the bathroom that was on the side of the building. Bella had a duffel bag that she was stuffing with the cloths she wore yesterday. She threw it in her truck and yawned several times. She closed the truck door and headed inside the gas station. What in the hell would she be doing all night. I felt a growl try to escape before I stopped it. I was jealous; this is what jealous felt like. I've read it in books; saw it in movies, but to experience it was something new to me. I think I am in trouble; this is starting to feel a lot like love.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8- a new day Bella POV-**_

I am so freaking tired and sore. An Elven friend of mine informed me that a group of hunters had found one of my old hide outs. I decided to skip the rest of school and find out what was going on. I was so careful to keep that place hidden. How on earth did they find it?

I got there and was ambushed by six hunters. It was way too close of an outcome then I care for. I got the crap beat out of me; luckily everything was covered by cloths. Well expect the slight bruise on my left cheek bone, but some cover up did the trick.

I was running so behind today, I didn't even have a chance to stop at home and change. Instead I opted for this gas station, glad I thought enough to grab an extra pair of cloths from my hide out house. I kept a tooth paste, tooth brush, and deodorant in my bag at all times; you just never know.

I came out of the restroom and threw my bag of dirty clothes in the truck and went into the gas station for some pick me ups. I can't quit yawning; this is going to be a long day. I grabbed five 5-hour extra strength energy shots, a large coffee with extra sugar, a granola bar, ibuprofen, and a few packs of no doze. Chances were now in my favor I might stay awake the rest of the day, yeah me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Alice in line right behind me, I almost ran right into her.

"Sorry Alice I wasn't paying… (Yawn) attention. See you at school." I tried to quickly escape but it was a futile attempt.

Alice looked at me very alarmed, "Bella are you alright?"

"Peachy Alice, just a bit tired." I'm sure she noticed as much by all the energy boosters.

She followed me outside quickly, a tad too quickly. "Bella, you're not planning on taking all that at once are you?" to say she looked alarmed would be an understatement.

"Alice, not that's it's really your concern but I think I might."

"Bella your heart will beat out of control; you could have a heart attack."

I laughed at her, "Alice if you don't quit with the concerned look it might just stick." I tried to walk past but found those eyes that belonged to an angel staring at me with the same expression Alice had.

Edward spoke up, "Bella this isn't funny." I could tell he wanted to grab the bag away from me.

"Ok seriously enough you two. What I do isn't any of your business. Last I checked you two were pretending I didn't exist. And how the hell do you know what me and Alice were talking about you were out here?" at least I think he was. Even if he heard us talking, he couldn't have known what I bought.

"Bella we didn't pretend you didn't exist. It's just better if we weren't friends; at least that's what I told myself. But I'm through trying to avoid you. And the look on Alice's face was enough to know the situation wasn't to be taken lightly. If she is that concerned then it must be serious."

I think this is hilarious, he was afraid that he was the problem, poor delusional boy. Between laughing and yawning they probable thought I was going insane. "Edward, Alice you two are giving me whip lash with your mood swings. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself; I don't need you two trying to be parental control."

I started to try again to go around when Alice gently touched my shoulder blade to get me to stop. Well she did a swell job at that. My left shoulder had been pretty tender from a concrete block being thrown at it. I sucked in my breath and flinched away as soon as she made contact.

Edward gave her a really shitty look. Ahh he thought she touched me too hard. "Relax I fell down some stairs is all. It's just a bit tender."

Yeah, that didn't lessen the look on his face. "Bella are you alright, our dad is a doctor he wouldn't mind looking at it."

"I'm good and going to be late for... (Yawn) class." I saw a small opening between them and tried to take it.

"Oh no you don't, you're riding with us. You're not getting behind the wheel that tired. You could easily get into a wreck." I almost forgot Alice was even there.

"Ok I know I sound like a broken record but I'm not your concern. Once I take some of this." I raised my plastic sack full of goodies, "I will be right as rain."

"Bella please." Edward was going to plead with me, lord help me. "I would be devastated if something happened to you and I could have stopped it." Why did it sound so good to hear my name upon those lips? He seemed to know just how to get his way, what I wouldn't give to not cause him harm in anyway?

"Are you sure it's not going to make you uncomfortable in such an enclosed proximity with me?"

He was confused, "why are you asking me that?"

I think it took him a second to understand what I was talking about, but he seemed to notice I was asking him something I shouldn't be. Hmmm… should I say 'because of our first meeting in bio you were close to draining me of my blood; Probable not a good idea. "Well since you have tried your best to ignore me for the last two weeks and scooting your chair as far as it will go in bio to get away from sitting to close. I just assumed I smelled bad or something." That earned me a chuckle from both of them.

"I'm sorry for my actions. And you don't smell bad, actually you smell quiet lovely." Alice glared at him before smiling back at me. "Now please Bella can I drive you to school. Ease my guilt a little, please Bella."

"God damn it," I muttered to myself. "Fine but you better not give me anymore grief about taking energy crap." I reached for the back seat but Edward had already held out the door for me. "Always the gentlemen," that part was mostly to myself. The last life we met he was the apedemy of a gentleman.

As he took off he turned on his radio and a sound I recognized came on. "Clair de Lune," I questioned him.

"You know Debussy?" he seemed shocked.

"Only my favorites," it was a very relaxing song.

"It's my favorite as well." He was amused, as was Alice I noticed.

We were silent the rest of the way and I quickly took a pack of my no doze, handful of ibuprofen, and chased it all down with 3 of my energy shots. I didn't miss the glares in the rearview mirror, just chose to ignore them. I was going to finish the rest of the 5-hour energy shots before my next class or right after (depending if Alice followed me around) with the second pack of no doze. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

We arrived at school with minutes to spare thanks to Edwards excessive speeding. His speeding to school was also nice because his back seat was so comfy my sour muscles were starting to relax and I was tempted to close my eyes. When we parked his car close to the back of the parking lot I could tell he was trying to walk at a human pace to open my door for me but I quickly got out on my own. I threw my shoulder bag over my head then let it fall to my side, which was also very bruised. I winced in pain a bit and kept walking.

Edward looked at me like he was in pain. "Bella are you sure you are alright, I can carry your bag for you?" he reached his hand out for me to hand it to him, yeah right like I was going to admit I needed help when hell freezes over.

"I'm good, thanks for the ride." I didn't even stop at my locker to drop anything I just headed into class quickly. I walked into class just as the second bell sounded, which earned me a scowl from the Mr. Burns. Alice of course was already in her seat with a giant grin on her face.

Class started instantly so Alice couldn't talk to me. I fidgeted the entire time. My body was so sore, if I sat still too long I would start to ache. I really need to just heal myself and get over it. It's been so long since I've don't it, it just seems like a distant dream. I would feel so much better if I did. But I also remembered why I refused to; I deserved the pain. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize the teacher was calling on me for something.

I felt a light kick under my desk and saw Alice had handed me a piece of paper saying 'battle of Galveston.' I cleared my throat and answered, "Battle of Galveston sir." A small snicker escaped my lips; I remembered that battle very well. Mr. Burns hesitated; seeming to think maybe Alice helped, so he started giving me the twenty question game about the battle. Which I aced of course, not a second passing from the end of his question to my answer. He was sweating a bit, "how many civilians were injured or killed during the battle?"

"Five." I answered truthfully.

"Well Miss. Swan you don't seem to know everything about the battle do you, there were no civilian casualties during that battle." Shit I forgot my sisters, mother and I weren't written in any known historical documents.

I winged it, I knew he was wrong and he was arrogant. "Actually I have gotten a hold of a confederate diary that had described a house that had accidently been blown up during a break in the fighting. There was a mother and her four daughters in it that had been making breads and things for the soldiers." The whole class had been engrossed in our heated debate, I glanced at Alice and she looked shell shocked. Her mouth was gaped open and she looked so bewildered, wonder what that is about?

"Well unless it can be proven then it's just rubbish as far as I'm concerned," He looked disgusted.

Why not push him a little further, "well if you weren't so narrow minded, you would be open to possibilities instead of shutting down because the facts are not laid right before you in arms reach." I collected my things knowing what was coming. The bell rang just as I was standing up; truthfully I was going to head to the principal's office not paying attention to the time.

"Miss Swan would you please sit back down, I would like to talk to you." Here we go.

"Good luck Bella, see you in a little while." Alice whispered and gave me a warm smile then left, glancing at me several times on her way out.

When everyone was gone Mr. Burns walked up to me and grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out of my seat. I flinched and instinctively I shoved him away. I was bruised everywhere, why couldn't people just stop touching me. "What do you think you are doing?" he screamed at me.

I was seeing stars by now, I was so furious. "What am I doing," I said in disbelief. "What gives you the right to grab a student and yank them out of their seats? You're a teacher, your job is to teach, not try to discipline your students. Grow up and stop having such childish temper tantrums." Fuck, the next class was huddled around the door; well expect Edward and his brother Emmett. They were in front of everyone and looked like they were going to pounce. The anger radiated from them. I grabbed my things, "I will be in the principal's office waiting for you."

I tried to storm by and both boys didn't move, "Bella are you alright, are you hurt?" Edward said and looked me over briefly.

I was trying to calm myself down and this wasn't helping. What did he think that I am a delicate little lamb? "I'm fine," I said threw my teeth and they moved so I could pass.

The principle heard both our sides of the story and ended up sided with me, which shocked the hell out of me. He told Mr. Burns to not lay a hand on another student no matter the situation, let along on a woman. Mr. Burns stormed out of the room. "Just please Isabella try to refrain from blowing up on Mr. Burns. I know he can be a bit narrow minded but he is also a teacher. For the next few days you can come in here for his class to give him time to cool off. It's not a punishment by any means, I just see him trying to call on you every chance he gets to make you look like a fool in front of your peers. If he does start doing this just stop by and I will have another chat with him." He started to scribble on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "This is a note to your next class teacher excusing you for today's class. It's really no use to go now it's almost over." I went and sat in the secretary's office for the next 15 minutes. I would have liked to go to my truck and listen to some music but no, my truck was at a gas station.

I walked out of the office at the first bell. Edward was waiting there and smirking at me, "well you have successfully rattled Mr. Banner. He was practically incoherent after he came back to class. It was quiet amusing."

"Glad someone else found it amusing." I laughed with him. It felt good and calmed me down the rest of the way. God what is he doing to me.

"Are you sure you're alright though. You said you were hurt and he did grab your arm." He was still stubborn and wanting to take care of me. It was more then I deserved.

"I'm fine; I can take care of myself."

"That's apparent from Mr. Banners laying a few chairs away from you when we walked in." that seemed to entertain him.

"I've got to get to class." He nodded and let me go.

I think everyone has already heard about the fiasco in history. Everyone was either smiling at me or moving out of my way. I didn't really care either way.

Trig was boring as usually, I hated trig always have. Mike tried to get answers from me on what happened but I just said it was a misunderstanding. As we walked to lunch Mike request if he could ask me a question, "Sure Mike what is it? "I asked as we stepped to the side by the wall.

"Uhh, well Jessica sorta asked me out to the girl's choice dance." His stare bore into me.

I just smiled great big and said, "wow that's awesome Mike, you and Jess will have a great time." I started to walk away when he called back to me.

"Well I told her maybe, I was hoping someone else would ask me instead." Mike gave me an encouraging nod.

"You what, why would you do that to her? And if you're hoping for me to ask, I'm not even going. You should tell her yes." Was he really this blind, Jess follows him around and hangs on every word he says?

"Why wouldn't you want to go with me, and why aren't you going?" He wasn't used to rejection.

"I'm going out of town that weekend. And if you ever tell anyone I said this I will break your arm, but Jess is really into you. You two would look really good together." With that his eyes lit up, he really was truly blind. And here I thought I was going to have to draw him a picture in crayons to explain it all.

"You think? We would look pretty good together." He started mumbling things and I just ignored and headed to lunch. I just got some orange juice and my granola bar, I want to hungry, just really tired. I sat next to Ang and saw Jess at the far end of the table sulking. Well she was until Mike sat next to her and started talking, and then her eyes lit up. Guess they were back on.

I had just laid my forehead against the table to rest my eyes for a second when Ang poked me and said, "Edward Cullen is staring at you." I sat up quickly and saw the entire table looking at him. So natural I did as well, but he wasn't sitting next to his siblings he was on a table further away from everyone else alone and pointing his finger to me to come over to him. What has gotten into that boy now?

Jess turned to me mystified, "what do you think he wants."

"I don't know maybe he needs help with bio." Which is very unlikely since he has taken it almost as much as I have? I grabbed my things and headed over to him. He had already pulled out a seat before he got off the table and took a seat a few chairs over. "Well this is different." I stated as I sat down.

"I told you this morning I was tired of staying away, so I won't." His crocked smile was remarkable. I could help but smile back. "I thought since I'm going to hell anyways I might as well do it thoroughly." He laughed as he looked quickly back to his siblings table, Rosalie looked pissed.

"Are you enjoying making no sense, or are you going to fill me in on you inside joke." Sometimes he was so cryptic.

"Sorry! So how was your last class, your trig teacher stay on your good side?" he was finding this entirely too amusing.

"No I had to give him a fat lip for giving me homework, got a reputation now to uphold." I couldn't help it, it was a bit amusing. He was cracking up now, so were most of his family.

"Bella, such a ferocious lamb," he thought he was so witty. I even laughed along with him, could a lamb kill six bloody werewolves. I think not, though I was close to the losing end on that one. Always bring glocks with exploding handmade bullets to a wolf fight. I pack them with gunpowder and silver flakes. Very effective when shot threw the neck or the heart' they explode the heart on impact and sever everything away from neck leaving it connected by a little skin.

"Bella are you alright, you seem kinda lost in thought?" He was concerned.

"Sorry just thinking about…things." I looked down at my juice and took a swig.

"Your friends are angry that I took you away from them." I gave him a puzzled look and turned around to face them. Most of the table were staring at us, so did look angry but none I cared for.

"They'll get over it. What's the matter?" he looked apprehensive, almost angry at me. His eyes were also darkening.

"Bella what happened to your cheek?" oh crap, I forgot to pull my hair back around the side of my face as I was turning to my table. Concealer must not hide the bruise as well from vampires.

My cheeks were turning red I could feel them warming up, "I told you I fell down some stairs. I'm not to graceful sometimes." Why did it feel so wrong to lie to him, I've been lying to people my entire existence.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the truth?" damn it all to hell.

"I don't know, but I don't really care to be called a liar." I tried to look angry at it. I'm not sure if it worked, or he was just trying his best to look nicer to me.

"I'm sorry." We talked about different things the remainder of lunch. It was nice; talking to Edward was so easy, natural.

The bell rang and I grabbed my trash and started to grab my backpack, but it wasn't there. Oh no, there are weapons in there. I turned to look at the other table to see if I left it over there, but everyone there was already gone. Laughter brought me back to look at Edward. "Looking for something?" he already hung it on his arm and was waiting on me, damn vampire speed.

I just shook my head, "I'm not an invalid I can carry it." I reached for it; but he wasn't having any part of it though.

"I've seen you wince carrying it, or when someone touches your shoulder. It's not a big deal, I got it. Now come on or were going to be late for class."

Oh god, everyone is going to stare at us. He's holding my bag for me; I can just imagine all the thoughts that will be going on in the room. It was a correct assumption, everyone was gawking. Some with their mouths gaping open, I took a deep breath when did I ever care what people thought of me. We took our seats and Mr. Banner started the lecture. We were reviewing for an upcoming exam so he mainly stayed in his seat and read from the text, it was insufferably boring. I laid my head on my books and apparently took a little nap. Edward put his hand on my back to wake me. "Bella answer prophase," he whispered quickly in my ear before the teacher even finished asking the question.

"Prophase," I said. Which convinced the teacher I was paying attention; sucker. I turned towards Edward, "thanks, sorry I dozed off."

"When was the last time to slept Bella? The amount of energy product you used this morning; a normal person would be bouncing off the walls, or in the hospital with a heart attack." The disapproval in his voice was very apparent.

"Well if it wasn't obvious I just slept a minute ago, and all the energy stuff is helping, it just doesn't affect me the same as others."

"Before this class, when was the last time you got any sustainable sleep? He was more careful about this time about wording his question correctly; got to give him some credit.

"Well, I didn't sleep last night, so it would have to be the night before."

"Why?" he looked troubled.

"Umm… I didn't think it would be wise to sleep and drive, so I stayed awake instead." Saved by the bell, I stuffed my things into my bag and held it tightly.

"Bella!" I turned to look at Edward; he was running thru different questions in his mind. It wouldn't have taken a mind reader to be able to tell. "I'll see you after school to take you home." With that he was gone.

On the way to the gymnasium it was a light mist out and it was freezing. I almost fell on my butt; mike was right next to me and grabbed my arm. "Thanks mike." His cheeks turned bright pink.

Gym was horrible, today I didn't have to pretend to be clumsy I really was. The fight with the werewolves took too much out of me. Even the gym teacher felt bad for me and told me to take a break. Tyler took my place and teamed up with mike. They were really trying to outdo the other, so it was really like three different teams were playing.

We had about 15 minutes before school was over when "Alright everyone, I'm going to let you out early today. Tomorrow is Friday and we're playing dodge ball." The whole class erupted into excited laughter, I was one of them.

I quickly changed, grabbed my bag, and headed out side. I walked to the back of the parking lot to my truck, geeze I forgot I don't have my truck here. Could this day get any worse? I started back to the building and watched my feet so I wouldn't slip. That's when I heard this horrible screeching sound, I looked up and saw Edward and Alice starring at me with the same look of horror on their faces. I turned and saw why, Tyler's big blue van was sliding out of control, and it was headed straight for me. I kicked myself mentally for jinxing myself about my day getting worse. I didn't flinch, I just closed my eyes and waited for the impact; this is going to hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- needing answers Edward POV-

Bella was such a stubborn woman. Why couldn't she just answer my questions truthfully? She's in pain, but I don't believe she just fell down some stairs. There is this feeling in my gut that is telling me Bella knows more about my kind then she is letting on. The things she says seem random but put together and they all make sense. Like the first day of class when she saw me go ridged as she approached me in biology. It's like she knew her smell was driving me mad, and then she said she was sorry and left; it didn't make sense. Then the next day in bio she said "Your eyes appear in a better mood then yesterday's class." I was dumb founded, "what do you mean?" she explains, "I'm sorry, you just seemed a little angry that's all. I'm glad you're in better spirits." In all my time as a vampire no human had ever noticed that, they never said it or thought it. Me driving her to school today she even asked if I would be comfortable in such close proximity because of her smell. Humans were naturally drawn away from us but the girl never flinched when we were close. No one has come this close, but in a matter of days this simple human is figuring things out. Carlisle, Alice and I are the only ones who are aware how she is towards us; I don't think the others would be quiet so understanding. I still kept close tabs on her through others eyes just to make sure she never said anything to others about us; she never did.

A slight kick to the corner of my chair brought me out of my thoughts, "Could you calm down, why in the world are you so nerves?" Jasper thought as he sent me a wave of calmness. I turned and nodded my appreciation to him.

I tuned to look at the clock for the millionth time; this class was going way to slow. I was having a bit of anxiety for some reason. It just hit me like a tidal wave just as the bell was about to ring, something wasn't right. I stood up as the bell was ringing and went outside and was met by Alice. She was starting to think how excited she was to get to spend some more time with Bella when a vision cut off her thoughts. I didn't have time to look at the vision with her because it was happening right now, a half a second behind her vision. I looked in horror at Bella; she was staring at me before she even noticed the screeching tires of the blue Astro van that was headed right for her. I didn't even think before I ran to her; didn't even think of the repercussions that were going happen because of my actions. The only thing that went through my mind in that moment was 'no, not my Bella.'

I didn't have time to pull us both out of the way before the van was on us. I grabbed Bella and pulled her to the ground, I heard a dull thud as her head made contact with the pavement. I didn't have time to apologize before the van pushed us to the tan car that was behind us. I threw my hand out and pushed the front end of the van back away. By the love of all that is holy, I thought as the back end of the van swung around to crush her legs. I pulled her legs underneath of me and threw my shoulder out to stop the van. I had to throw a hand up to push the van back down on all four wheels. What the hell did this girl do to deserve this; this van was out to kill her.

When the van finally stopped the entire school was screaming. Bella and I were trapped between the cars. I looked down at her to see the damage I had done. I held my breath in case she was bleeding from impact with the ground. She was just staring at me; I could see the questions in her eyes. This was not going to be good. "Bella are you hurt," I said threw my teeth so I didn't have to breathe. I was getting a little panicked when she wasn't saying anything to me, surly all this would have brought out all sorts of questions.

"No, I'm not bleeding." Thank god, I took a breath; though I didn't really need it expect to talk and keep appearances up. "Thank you," she looked shocked.

"You're welcome. How is your head, you hit it pretty hard?" I leaned in so she could hear me over the students who were all hysterical. They were crying and calling out to Bella and Tyler, some were calling police, some were calling their parents. You would have thought the van almost killed the entire school for the way they were reacting. Here in my arms Bella looked cool as a cucumber, was there anything that rattled this girl?

"It's a bit sore, I'll live I've had worse." She chuckled at that and there was such certainty in that little statement that unnerved me to no end.

I tried to push some of the hand print dents out of the van while she was looking away, it didn't work. She just shook her head snickered and pretended to look away. I could hear my brothers and sisters thoughts screaming at me, well most were screaming.

Rose- 'what in the fucking hell are you doing. You are such an idiot. She's just a dumb human for crying out loud, were going to have to move again and I'm going to kill you.'

Jasper- 'what the hell is going on? Why would he risk exposing all of us for her?'

Alice- 'damn it Edward now I'm going to have to hold jasper off of you now, more discrete next time please.'

Emmett- 'Damn bro you've done lost your marbles, I'll knock what dents you miss don't worry about it, Rose on the other hand you may have to worry about.' He was laughing very hard mentally. I would have to make it up to him somehow.

"Just sit still till they bring the stretcher out. I don't know how hard you hit your head, better safe than sorry."

"I'm fine; I don't think I even have a concussion. I really don't want to go to the hospital." She tried to sit up but I just held her in place. It took several teachers and EMT's to move the vehicles out of the way to get to us. I picked her up and sat her on the stretcher, she looked more helpless on the stretcher then when the van was about to crush her. Then she just closed her eyes and seemed to accept what was to come; now she looked a bit anxious.

"Edward you need a stretcher as well?" Jeremy the EMT asked me, they all knew me from Carlisle working at the hospital.

"No, I will ride up front with Frank I'm fine. You take care of Bella back here." I laughed at the look on her face.

Alice sent me a text while we were on our way to the hospital, 'I will meet you at the hospital in a few, and the rest of them are going home. Carlisle will meet you guys when you get to the hospital. Xoxo ALI'

When we arrived at the hospital they took Bella straight back for an x-ray despite her protests. Tyler looked like he got the worst of it, which he should have. He's just lucky I was there to save her, I don't know what I would have done to him if he had hurt her; Damn these emotions.

I waited in my father's office for a few minutes before he came in; I explained everything that had happened all day. He is still curious what it all means, and willing to give it more time before we decide to do anything drastic. A nurse walked in with Bella's x-rays and Carlisle put it on the light board. "What in the world has this girl been threw?" Carlisle stated while we looked at her skull. It was like a jig saw puzzle, there were small cracks going all over it.

My heart sank, "what does it all mean Carlisle, how much is from today?"

"Son, most of these fractures and cracks are long since healed. I would guess from childhood. It appears to me like a series case of childhood abuse. There is one fresh looking fracture but it's to the side of her head, you said she hit the back of her head." His thoughts were very sad; he couldn't understand how people treated their children this way.

"Yes I'm certain she hit the back. She did say she fell down some stairs last night, at least that's the story she is telling me." he looked at me questionably, "I just have this feeling something else happened I just don't know what."

"Alright you go out there and talk with her if you can. I would like to keep her overnight for observations but she is refusing it, and any blood work. I can't force her to stay since she is an adult." I nodded to him and walked out. I met Alice in the hall way and just pointed to Carlisle; I wasn't in the mood to retell of Bella's injuries.

I walked into the ER and saw Bella lying on a bed with her eyes closed, I'm guessing to block out Tyler's apologizes. He tried to apologize to me as I walked in but I just shook my head at him and looked at Bella as her eyes popped open to stare at me.

I sat at the foot of her bed, "how are you feeling?"

"I already told everyone a million times, I'm fine." Bella was a bit annoyed at people making a fuse over her.

"I'm sure you think so," I stood and closed the curtain between the beds to give us some more privacy. "Bella what happened to you?" I tried to hide the concern look on my face the best as I could, but I don't think it was working.

"Umm… as I recall I'm the one who hit my head not you. You know what happened." She was being very sarcastic.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I saw the x-ray of your head; it's like a jigsaw puzzle. When you fell down the stairs," I made little quotation marks with my hands, "last night you fractured your skull. Why didn't you go to the hospital then? You don't know how series a head injury can be?"

To say she looked shocked and livid was an understatement. "What in the fuck were you doing looking at my x-rays, last I checked you weren't my doctor. I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone else. And your little air quotes, I can tell you where you can shove those fingers." She stood up out of her bed to quickly and nearly fell before I steadied her. "Don't touch me; I just got up to fast." She snapped at me.

"Bella where are you going, the doctor hasn't even come in?" I should have waited for Carlisle to approach this conversation; I just don't understand where it went so horrible wrong?

"I have to go to the bathroom, I didn't know you were writing a book?" with that she headed to the bathroom. I got up and met Carlisle and Alice in the hallway, they had heard everything.

"Just give her a few minutes to calm down son; she's tired, stressed, and hurt. Go back to my office for a few minutes you two, I need to go check on Tyler and I will see Bella when she gets back out."

"Thanks dad," he pated my back and went to his patients'. Alice and I started to head back to his office when Alice thought Bella might like a soda. I agreed it would make me feel a little better if Bella had some sugar in her.

We sat in Carlisle's office for about ten minutes when he entered; he was blocking his thoughts from me which automatically made me suspicious. "Bella never went to the bathroom; she went and checked herself out. I just found out or I would have been here sooner. Did one of you bring her truck here?"

I was already up and out of the door before he even finished his sentence. What in god's name did that girl think she was doing? It's at least ten miles to her house and another ten or more to the gas station where her truck is. It's about twenty five degrees out, its dark out, there is no sidewalk, most of the trip is surrounded by forest, and she is hurt whether she wants to admit it or not. I did not suppress the growl that came. Bella was going to be the death of me yet.

Bella's POV-

As soon as I checked out I went outside, I didn't want to wait for the Cullen's to ring me back in. I hated hospitals; I could sense the blood in the air, it sent my body on edge. If there was blood then there was someone shedding it and I needed to protect myself so my body was on high alert. I knew no one was there to hurt others but it didn't stop my body from reacting the way it did. The cool night air felt so good on my skin right now.

What happened today, it seemed like something out of a story book, and Edward saved my life. When did I depend on others to take care of me? I can't deny how good it felt to be in his arms, knowing it was his choice to save me. I also couldn't deny how guilty I felt for not doing the same for him. He worried about me, I could tell I just couldn't fathom why? I tried my best to blend in not to stand out in anyway, yet I still caught his attention. He ignored everyone else in school with the expectation of his siblings, why even risk solitude on me? Why the hell is he trying to inquire on my medical files?

I was so lost in my own mind I didn't hear the car honking at me. I stopped just as the car veered off and stopped in front of me, stupid silver Volvo. "Get in," he told me as he hoped out of his car to open the passenger door. His eyes were deep dark golden color; I'm guessing he isn't too happy.

"I'll wal-wal- walk thank you." Damn I didn't realize I was so cold, my teeth were chattering.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Please Bella, it's freezing out and you're hurt. Just let me take you home and make sure you're alright."

Heaven help me, the pleading in his eyes is what did me in. I sighed and looked down at my feet in defeat, "fine."

To say he looked shocked was an understatement; he closed my door and got in on his side. "That was much easier to get you to agree then I would have ever dreamed of. I was expecting seven kinds of hell. Not to ruin it, but why did you give in so easily?" He was paying more attention to me then the road.

I tried not to look at him so I kept my arms crossed and looked out at the forest. "It's cold and I'm tired, just seemed easier then to waste energy yelling."

"Oh, yes umm… sorry let me turn some heat on." He had forgotten I was cold and was looking completely lost as to how to turn the heater on.

I just laughed silly vampires. "Let me help," I reached out to turn it on when our hands touched. It was the same jolt that I always felt when we made any kind of contact; it still always surprised me though. "Sorry," I muttered and turned back to my window.

We drove the rest of the way to my house in silence, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. He pulled into my drive way and turned the car off, which completely baffled me. I turned and looked questionable at him, "what are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're alright." Before I could even register what he meant he got out, came around to my door, and opened it for me with his hand out to assist me out.

I took his hand without even thinking. "I'm alright; I'm just going to go to bed as soon as I go inside. You don't really have to walk me to my door. Thank you for the ride though."

I started to turn past and go in, but since this has been such an awesome day for me what do I do? Of course I slip on some ice. Edward just laughs and grabs my arm to help me the rest of the way to my door. "Bella just let someone help you; no one is going to think differently of you for it." He didn't release my hand until we had climbed the stairs on my porch and we reached the front door.

"What does it matter what other people perceive me as when it's me who would think differently from it?" Well it did sort of matter what he thought of me, but he sure as hell wasn't going to hear me ask it from him.

Edward just sighed as I fumbled threw my keys. "You're an odd one Bella," I'm not sure if it was meant for my ears or if it was just a statement.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black!" we both laughed at my come back. I pushed the door open and walked in; I almost shut it behind me when he cleared his throat. "Oh what the hell, come in Edward?" I laid my key on the table by the door and threw my bag on the couch then headed to the kitchen for a soda and ibuprofen. We both sat down at the kitchen table and stared at each other for a few moments before I broke the silence. "So are you convinced that I'm alright or are you going to watch me while I sleep to make sure I am breathing all night?" He gave me this perplexed expression and a slight laugh. "Your expression is an odd one, it's kind of creeping me out a bit." I really wish I knew what he was thinking right now.

He straightened up and whipped the look off his face and replaced it with his crocked smile that I secretly find irresistible "I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Why don't we just talk a while…" I gave him a questionable look, "or we could watch a movie or TV to keep you awake awhile just to be on the safe side?"

He is bound to figure out soon that this pleading look is going to let him get practically whatever he wants, and soon. "Fine, but my head hurts so you decide what we're doing." I got up and we both headed to the living room.

He searched threw my collection of movies and chuckled as he was looking threw them. "You like a lot of classics, unless they are Charlie's?" his expression changed to a more somber one.

I just sighed and shook my head, "no Charlie didn't even own a VCR, let alone a DVD player; there all mine. Why you don't like the classics?" I would have assumed he would like a least some of them they were from his time as well.

This amused him some more, "no I like them, just surprised you would. Most teenagers prefer the latest movies that are out." I cracked up at this; he was pretending to be a teenager but admitted HE liked the classics as well. "What's so funny?"

I quickly calmed down, "nothing just pick something out. A classic would be good, nothing to awfully loud though." He swiftly picked one out and put it in the player then came and sat on the other end of the couch with me. "Gone with the wind good choice." I commented on his selection, it's a good one I haven't seen it in awhile.

"This is one of mine and Esme's favorites; we tend to watch it a few times a year." He quietly chuckled. He seemed to be remembering a happy memory with her.

"Alice told me you were all adopted. It's nice to hear of adopted parents and their kids so close it's a rarity, you all are very lucky." I wonder if I will ever really know how they all are truly adopted with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm sure it would be an interesting tale.

"We are very lucky, I couldn't ask for better parents. They love us all unconditionally no matter what we do." His smile faded completely before he turned to look back at me. "I'm sorry this must be a little more difficult to talking about. Alice also told me about your adoption. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to know, it's very difficult to keep secrets between me and Alice. But I don't think the rest of the family knows, your secret is safe. But at least you had Charlie, the way he talked about you to people in the town or to my father you really did mean a lot to him."

"Charlie still talked about me in a good way to people around here? I wouldn't have thought that at all; I mean after Renee made up those lies to Charlie about me not wanting to be around him anymore. I wouldn't have thought anything good about me would come from his lips. It's a really hard concept for me to believe. I knew he loved me, especially after I saw him on my birthday, but if there was anything about me that was good before that I just don't really believe it."

"Maybe he knew your mom enough to know what she said was a lie? Or maybe he knew you enough to know that isn't something you would say?" he really was trying to comfort me when he really knew nothing of me.

"I don't know maybe, I guess we will never know. Charlie was never really good with too deep of emotions so I don't see him keeping a journal or anything like that." I sighed and shook my head to shake out any memories I was thinking about. "I'm sorry my emotions seem to be getting the best of me at the moment. How about we change the subject or we could just watch the movie?" I really would prefer to talk more but I'm also afraid of what else I will tell him. It's just way to easy to talk to him, it's unnerving.

"Have you thought of any collages you might want to attend after graduation, or something you want to study?" Edward had shifted in the cushion to where he was facing me more than the TV. I also noticed I had done the same thing without noticing.

"I haven't really thought much about it actually. I'm not sure if I want to go to college or not." I really hadn't thought about it at all. I have been to collage a few times physically and also have several degrees I have earned online. When I took a sabbatical after I thought Edward was dead the last time, I didn't really go into society any expect to get supplies. So I did everything online, well after it was invented and when you could do the online schooling. I went nuts with it all. I have quiet the collection of online degrees from it all now.

"Why wouldn't you? Just from biology I can tell you're a great deal smarter than any average student. You could have an endless amount of choices of collages to choose from."

"I'm not really all that big on the ideal of more school right now. Maybe I will do something fun before hand, live a little first." That idea sounded kinda good, I don't know what the last time I just did something because it was fun.

"Why do I have this bad feeling of your living a little idea sounding a little on the dangerous side?" his tone was serious.

I laughed at him, "define your idea of dangerous?" this could be interesting to hear a vampire's definition of dangerous.

"Hmmm… tattoos, bungee jumping, sky diving, cliff jumping, the list could essentially go on and on."

This brought out another round of giggles from me; this was a cake walk version of dangerous. "Well who's to say I don't already have tattoos? I've already bungee jumped, I didn't like it at all though. I haven't sky dived before, (been thrown out of a plane and also crashed in a plane, but never willingly jumped out of one with a pair shoot before) I don't really plan on it anytime soon either. And cliff diving is fun, and the look on your face is priceless." I was starting to laugh so much I had a few tears.

"Those things could get you killed, anything could go wrong." He stopped for a moment and looked off into space then shook his head before continuing. "You have a tattoo? Wait you said tattoos, you have more than one?" if I thought his face looked serious before this was a whole new level to that one.

"Why yes I have more than one, why does that bother you?" he could really only see one if I let him, it was Chinese lettering meaning hope. It was one thing I never let heal when I had to heal myself; it's been there almost 215 years. My other tattoos were hidden; you can only see them in my true form.

He got this weird grin on his face, "I guess that depends on what are they?"

What did he think I had all my ex's on a list somewhere? Which I did in a way, but on my true form, they were intertwined in all the other tribal writings. There was one that said Mason and another one that said Edward which had formed in front of Mason. The words were all written in an Elven language along with the words soul mate that was around it. My parent's names and older brothers were written in the tattoos along with the words true mother, true father, true brother. Why they were there I really don't know, I don't really understand why they said true in front of them. I guess time will tell, hopefully.

My ribs were pretty bruised so I really didn't want to show him the hope tattoo that was on my stomach right above my pant line. "I have a Chinese symbols that say hope on my stomach, maybe I will show you some other time."

I was hoping that would satisfy him for now, but was sadly mistaken. He smiled his crocked smile, "That sounds nice, everyone needs hope for something. What about you're other one, or ones?"

I was amused, "I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who would like tattoos, especially on females. You seem more of a traditionalist. And I have several others, but you can't see those. I have my birth mother, father and brother's name on me." I turned to the movie trying not to have any flashbacks of long ago.

"I do have to admit to being a bit to traditional, but things change. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your family? If you don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

I turned to look back at him he was staring intensely at me. "They were kil… they died long ago. I was only 6 so I don't remember it all that clearly. Some relatives of the sorts took care of me for awhile after that." They weren't really relatives just some of my kind. They took care of me a few years till they were too killed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- flashbacks

I just turned 6 a few weeks ago, me and my mother were heading threw the forest heading into town for some supplies. We were still deep in the forest when my mother stopped talking and walking then tensed up looking frantically around the forest. I had no idea what she was doing. I was still too young to shift or sense the hunters coming.

My mother dropped her baskets and shifted into a huge Bengal tiger, teeth bared and growled into the darkness. She kept moving so I was behind her, that's when I saw them. There were 8 huge men coming from the forest, they were the tallest and broadest men I had ever seen. The one I assumed was the leader walked closer to my mother with a huge grin, the rest of the men spread around us in a circle. "Well, well, well what do we have here? If it isn't Queen Saphira herself, and who is this little thing with you your highness?" my mother let out a loud roar which had the leader step back a few steps unconsciously. His face turned completely wicked and his eyes changed to a bright red. "Boys you know what to do." Everything happened so fast I couldn't keep up with it all. Several of the men were lying in pieces and my mother had been weakened so badly she changed back to her true self. She fell to the ground covered in blood; she turned to me and motioned for me to be silent, I tried to comply threw my sobs.

I tried to run to her but the leader tossed me swiftly away into a rock. "Well aren't we a feisty little one. What are we going to do with you I wonder?" I was petrified, yet livid at the same time for what he had done to my mother. "I would ask if this was your runt, but you look nothing like her. So I ask again what do we do with you? My mother was so beautiful with sun kissed hair and eyes that were so blue they were the color of the Caribbean ocean. She was tall and graceful with such delicate yet defining features. My father had similar looks, he had bright yellow hair with some darker blond highlights and deeper blue eyes, and he was very tall and extremely handsome. I on the other hand had dark mahogany hair and violet eyes. My transformation into what I am today had yet to take on any characteristics I have now. I was just a small insignificant child.

The leader bent down to my mother and stuck an onyx blade threw her heart. Her last words were, "she a human." Then the light left her eyes and she was gone. I stood by my mother's words and didn't say anything; I had to bite my tongue to not yell out mommy to her.

The remaining hunters were all laughing like it was the funniest sight in the world to see my mother dead. "Come on boys let's get out of here, I'm bored already." Some of the other men growled at him and looked to me, as to ask what are we going to do with me. "She's no concern to us, she's human. I won't tell you again, let's go." His voice was more demanding this time, leaving no trace for disobedience.

They were gone in a flash. It took several minutes to get my frozen body to move to my mother. I clung to her as tremors ran thru my body as I wept. It was very dark when I started to hear noises in the forest. They were getting closer; I started to panic and used all my strength to pull my mother's lifeless body into a bush that was close. I knew this was useless because they could still smell the blood, but I didn't care they weren't going to do anything else to her. I was different voices that I recognized but couldn't make my brain register this. I just tried to keep quiet and telling myself not to make any noise.

"Isobel, Saphira where are you. Does anyone smell that?" I wanted to jump out of the bushes and run into my father's arms after hearing him call to me, but I was still so scared and wasn't registering who was calling me. "Something is wrong I can feel it." He was getting even closer. "There is blood everywhere, oh no, no, no, no, no, please no. Honey Saphira, please answer me. Sweetie Isobel where are you? SPREAD OUT FIND THEM." He shouted the. I couldn't help the whimpers that escaped my lips. "STOP QUIET NOW, LISTEN." There was silence again; it was terrifying to think I was alone again.

I started to weep again, and threw myself over my mother's body to protect it. There was a rustling of the bush before a head popped out threw it. I screamed bloody murder and thrashed around when arms went to encompass me. "NO, NO, NO, LEAVE HER ALONE, DON'T TOUCH HER," I wailed at them.

"Oh baby girl please, its daddy. Your safe sweetie, daddy's got you. Shush, shush." He whispered into my ears as he rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down. As it started to work I let the flood gates open.

I don't remember the rest of the week after that it was like looking threw a fog, nothing seemed real. My father and older brother were very worried about me; I wouldn't talk to them about it, nothing of what I saw. It was my own private hell, no one else needed to go thru that as well.

As I started coming back to the real world I noticed everyone's somber states. My father was looking much paler with dark circles around his eyes. My brother had the same look to him as well, he was only 15. Just looking at him reminded me of my mother; he had my father's hair and my mother's eyes. As I was studying them both they seemed to notice the change in me and rushed to my side. "Isobel how are you? Please sweetie, please talk to me. Are you hungry, thirsty, do you want to go for a walk to stretch your legs?" I was confused it hadn't been that long ago since I ate but my stomach did seem extremely hungry, I was a bit thirsty as well. I also felt a little stiff.

I relayed this information to my father, my voice seemed raspy and very quiet, and it seemed to take a lot out of me to just convey this to him. "I don't understand father, what happened? I don't think I hit my head that hard?"

The worry was etched on his face. "Sweetie, you did hit your head pretty hard. You had a large bump on the back of your head. You haven't moved a muscle in over a week. The only reason you were moved at all is when I held you and moved you, or your brother did. You wouldn't let anyone else touch you."

I was devastated for making them worry more about me; we had all been thru so much already without me adding to it. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you worry." Realization hit me again, "mommy's gone. I couldn't do anything to help her, I failed her." You would think by now I would be about out of tears, but that was defiantly not the case.

"Oh sweetheart, you're just a child. There wasn't anything you could have done. You did the right thing, you were a good girl. Mommy would have been very proud of you. I'm just thankful I didn't lose you as well princess. Come here." He picked me up and sat me on his lap on the floor and squeezed me close to his chest as we both let our tears fall without restraint. Thomas came down to us and we had a family hug, then we just sat there and held one another.

The following day the elves came as requested by my father. We had helped the elves when we let them freely use our spirit tree as long as they kept it concealed with their magic. In return the elves had pledged their unconditional alliance with our kind of their own accord. If my father had ordered them to do something then they were bound to obey him. My father never enforced this of course, he wasn't like that. But this was a different circumstance; it was my mother's funeral.

Our kind are buried into the mountains. The body is covered by flat rocks, and then the elves use their own magic to turn the stones into one solid clear rock. The body will never decompose or change at all. In a thousand years the body will still look as though it is sleeping. Now a day's our kinds bodies are just burned.

By the time the ceremony was over I was still staring at my mother's body, she had been cleaned and dressed in a white gown with golden trimming around the neck, arm sleeves, the bottom of the dress, and also along the belt line. Her hair had been neatly woven into her golden crown. Her arms were laid across her stomach, if I hadn't seen the horrific way she was murdered I would have thought she died peacefully.

A few months later me, my father, my brother Thomas, and a few of his guards went to a secrete retreat of my fathers. No one else knew about it apart from a handful of people. The guards were repairing some of the fences and my father was splitting some wood. He had sent me into the woods to gather wood for the fire, Thomas to open all the windows to let some air in and also to remove all the cloth over the furniture.

I had collected all I could carry and was headed back to the cabin when I saw the sky filling up with smoke. I dropped everything and sprinted towards the cabin. I was almost to the edge of the forest when someone grabbed me and covered my mouth. I tried to fight to get away but they were far stronger then I was. All I could see were my brother and my father being dragged back into the burning cabin with black swords threw there chest. Everything I had, every family member that I had left were murdered before my eyes. What more could I endure. I went limp in the guard's arms.

The guard tried to take me back to our lands. We never made it; we were ambushed on the way. Somehow I managed to get away and ran deeper into the forest. Our kingdom was dispersed; everyone tried to save themselves or their family. Most didn't make it; those that did make it went into hiding. They were hunted one by one.

They order of the shape shifters ended. I was there leader now, but what good did that do when there was no one left. I could command the elves and any other gene of shape shifter, but what was the use. Everything I loved was gone now. That's when I made a vow to work and train until they were all dead.

I was 7 when the change in me started. My hair grew faster turned a deeper mahogany with threads of white and gold (the gold was the same color as my mother's). Then I slowly started to get the tattoos. I would wake up with a nightmare and feel a burning sensation on my back. The first ones were different tribal symbols of our people. Some of them were strength, hope, shield, fire, burn, love, and time. Some meant more than others to me, some I didn't know what they meant to me at all. One night I had the worst nightmare I ever remember having, when I awoke my back burned again. When I looked at it my parents and brothers names were etched intricately in the tattoos on my back. Over time and as I grew to be able to shift more tattoos appeared on me. They started on my upper back and shoulders and have grown down the tops of my arms. It seems whenever anything of significance happens then more appear.

One night when I was ten or eleven, I was hiding in a cave for the night. I awoke with this sense that something bad was coming; I never felt this way before. As I tried to think of what it could mean it just came to, hunters. One came out of nowhere in front of the cave entrance. He just leapt into the air and almost landed on me. I was thinking of some way to shield myself when I threw my arms in front of me and the wolf smacked into an invisible wall right in front of me. He hit with such force that he knocked himself out. I quickly left after that. Over time I learned that I had a mental and physical shield. I can throw it about twenty feet all around me. It takes a great deal of energy to be able to do this and I still fell what hits my shield, but it stops after I put my shield back down.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11- sleep over Edwards POV**_

As I watched Bella talk about her parents being killed, she just completely zoned out. If I live a thousand more years I don't think I could ever forget the look on her face right now. There were so many emotions that crossed her face; love, sadness, loss, and anger. The way she stated long ago, made it sound like it happened decades ago not a mere twelve.

"Who killed them, how did it happen?" I knew subconsciously I shouldn't have asked these questions, it wasn't proper conversations you had with people. But I also couldn't help it, whoever caused her pain in any way I wanted to make them pay. This was crazy; I only knew this girl a short time and was already so protective of her. Alice I'm afraid was right this is my mate, I could feel it, and I just hadn't admitted it to myself.

I had moved closer to her on the couch to try and comfort her in some way, she in return leaned her head closer against the couch to me. I leaned my head back into the couch in so we only a foot apart. "It doesn't matter anymore." The sadness in her features was heartbreaking, why would she think it didn't matter. I reached out and as gently as I could ran my hand from her cheek bone to her chin. The jolt from her skin was the best thing I had ever felt in my entire existence. She had closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. I could tell by the flicker in her eye lids she felt the same surge of electricity run threw her as I did.

"Why on earth would it not matter? How did you at six handle being told your family were gone?" There was a flash of anger and something else, oh no. "You weren't told were you, you saw it?" she didn't have to answer I saw it in her eyes before she looked down at her hands in her lap. Instinctively I pulled her into my chest and held her there, there was no doubt this is where she belonged. "I'm sorry! Did they at least catch whoever did it? You weren't hurt were you?"

She let out a bitter laugh then turned her head to my shoulder to look up at me, "No they never caught them; and no I wasn't hurt. What do you have to be sorry about? It wasn't your fault, and it was a long time ago. I'm alright now; it just hurts to think about it all. Sorry, I talk way too much around you." Bella tried to pull herself up out of my arms, but I just squeezed her a little tighter to me. She smiled and relaxed again in my arms. I do think I will have to give Alice the ok to dig a little into Bella's past. I would like to know what leads they have into the killers and what all occurred. "What about your parents, do you remember them at all?" her voice was much quieter now, she was becoming drowsy.

"They died a long time ago as well, I don't remember them all that clearly though. It's kind of hazy memories of them." Her yawns were becoming more frequent now. "Are you ready to go to sleep now? You've had a long few days."

"As much as I hate to admit it I am pretty tired." She reluctantly sat up and then stood up before she stumbled. I steadied her with one hand as I quickly stood up and put my arm around her waist. "I'm fine, just stood up to fast again."

"Bella, with the risk of you going off on me again, you do have a fractured skull. You need to take it slow. Let me help you get to bed, or I can call Alice if you would feel more comfortable. I would feel so much better if you weren't left alone tonight, just to be on the safe side. Alice really wouldn't mind to sleep over; she's quite fond of you." I could see the conundrum running threw her head, I just need to push just a little more to get her to see my reasoning.

"I don't like being a nuisance to anyone, I will be alright." She didn't try to push me away or go off on me again, which was an improvement.

"Bella you're defiantly not a nuisance, I swear. You are also no trouble before you start down that road as well. If I didn't want to truly help you, I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble of making sure your safe and at home. I would have dropped you off at the curb and went home."

Her face was guarded; she was having a silent battle with herself. I just wish I knew what she was thinking right now for the billionth time today. "You would stay?" it was barley a whisper; if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her. There was so much doubt in that simple question. Such a silly girl, if she knew how many nights I already stayed just to watch her sleep and talk she would have no doubt in that inquiry.

I laughed silently, "Silly Bella of course I would stay. If that's what you want, I don't want to make you uncomfortable?"

She chuckled, "I think you have quite the opposite effect on me, you seem to be calming me down a bit." This should be shocking to me; this isn't a normal human behavior. She should be on edge or trying to scurry away from me, not be comforted my me. But nothing about Bella is normal is it? She is way too observant and goes against every law of nature when it comes to my kind.

I helped her up the stairs, not that she really needed me to but I wasn't willing to part with her just yet. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. Are you sure you want to stay here with me tonight?" I quickly nodded my head yes. "Umm… where are you wanting to sleep?"

She had this worried look on her face. I didn't know if she wanted me to sleep on the couch or in her room on the floor or somewhere else, not that I was really going to sleep. "Where ever you want me to go?" she gave me a half smile.

"Charlie has some night pants if you want to borrow a pair and a tee shirt? You're a little taller than he was, and his shirts maybe a bit bigger on you. I just finished re-washing them all, I was going to see if Billy or Jacob Black would want any of them. Or I guess you could go home and get something." She was amusing when she was prattling on like this.

"If you wouldn't mind I can just borrow some night cloths, whatever is fine? I don't want to be any trouble."

Bella quickly went to the other bedroom and came back with a pair of red and black flannel pants and a black shirt with a bass on a fishing lure. "Sorry I remember Charlie wearing them and they were rolled up so I figured they might be long enough for you. Give me a sec to get some night cloths and you can change in my room." I had to laugh a bit her cheeks were flushed by now. She came out of her bedroom and left the door open for me to enter, I quickly changed. She was right the pants did fit, but the shirt was a bit on the larger side so I just put the white tank shirt I was wearing underneath of my button up on.

I started to call Alice to have her let Esme and Carlisle know I wouldn't be home tonight when my phone vibrated. _**I let them know, Carlisle said to be careful and Esme is excited, as am I. I'm so happy she let you stay. Don't forget to let me know how everything goes, tell Bella hi for me. Love Alice. **_I replied my thanks to her; I just needed to figure out what to do with the rest of my family.

I've went through her room before when she was sleeping but I really didn't look to well because she was much more fascinating to watch, or hear. She defiantly didn't have a cluttered room like I would pictures most teenagers. There was a rocking chair next to the window where I usually sat, a queen size bed with purple bedding, a desk with her desktop and stereo, a small dresser, a large amour, and a nightstand. She had a few pictures fames on her dresser; one was of her and Charlie with a tiny fish hanging Bella's fishing rod. You could see the pride in his eyes as he looked at her, she couldn't have been more then twelve in the picture. As I got closer I saw a small piece of glass behind the dresser, I leaned down to pick it up and saw more behind it. There was a broken picture frame, I pulled it out and saw Charlie with his arm around a eleven or twelve year old Bella and a women standing next to her looking at Bella with an odd sneer on her face. Now I understood why it was here, this must be Bella's adoptive mother. I sat the picture face down on the floor and began picking up the glass.

I was so lost in thought of Bella's vile mother and also picking up all the glass that I didn't hear the shower stop or the fact that Bella had just entered the room. Her scent was more potent after her shower, but it still wasn't a drawl to drink her blood. She was wearing a long sleeved dark blue tee shirt and pair of grey Capri sweet pants; who knew comfortable could look so good. She looked me over very carefully and slowly, which from the bright pink her cheeks were turning and slight smile, I assumed she liked what she saw. "What are you doing?" there was no anger in her voice just confusion.

"I'm sorry I was just looking at the photos and the light reflected off of something and caught my attention, I saw the glass and was picking it up. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on anything, I didn't want you to accidently step on anything." I hesitantly picked up the picture and frame then held it out to her. "I was going to throw it away, but I don't know what you want to do with it?" She took it and turned it over, anger flared in her eyes, and then she laughed. I was a bit confused to say the least, "what's funny?"

She flopped down on the corner of her bed and I joined her on the other side. "I really don't know why she even agreed to take me. I remember she was playing with a little blond haired girl with ringlets. Renee seemed happy with the girl and kept telling her how pretty she was. I think she just wanted someone cute to show off to her friends. She really wasn't happy with Charlie's choice with me. Charlie even told her that if she was admit about the blond haired girl they would try to get us both. Renee knew she couldn't handle one kid let alone two, so she agreed with Charlie's decision but wasn't happy about it as you can tell by the look of our first family photo together." She lay back on the mattress and laughed some more.

I lay back as well wanting to be as close to her as I could get by with, we were a few inches apart. I turned to face her, "how can you laugh about it, isn't it painful?" she always found ways to bewilder me, her reaction to things aren't normal.

She smiled and turned to face me. "It's easier to laugh about things then to cry about them, if I start to worrying about it or cry about it then I will just get depressed again. Did you call your parents?"

"Yes, Alice says to tell you hi by the way."

"They don't mind you staying the night at a girl's house all alone?" this amused her immensely, like I really needed permission to do anything.

"There fine, how are you feeling? You should probable get some rest." I pulled a stray hair behind her ear and her cheeks warmed again, I don't think I could ever get tired of doing that.

"Did you decide where you wanted to sleep?" _right here I thought to myself._

I laughed, "where ever you put me?"

She looked back up to the ceiling trying to decide on something. I heard Alice's thoughts all off the sudden; she was in a tree across the street in front of Bella's window. _**Calm down Edward, I just wanted a peek since I can't see you guys. It was making me nerves. Are you blind by the way; she clearly wants you to stay with her she just doesn't know how to ask or is afraid you will reject her or something. **_I saw Alice having a vision of me yelling at her later about this, which I was planning on doing._** I'm sorry Edward but you know I love her two and I don't want you messing this up. You can yell at me later if it will make you feel better. I'm leaving now and going to look up Bella's records for you, I saw you asking me tomorrow to do it. I will see you in the morning for our hunt; it's going to be extremely sunny tomorrow. And please enjoy your time with her and don't sulk. **_With that she was gone, I don't think I will yell at her now, she comes in handy. I also hated the thought of being apart from her this weekend, but the sun shining wouldn't really allow it.

"Bella," she turned back to me. "Do you want me to stay with you or would you be more comfortable if I went to the couch. I promise you I won't try anything, I am a complete gentleman. I would rather be closer to you though if you wouldn't mind?" Now it was my turn to feel insecure, which only lasted for about ten seconds when she got this bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back, it was contagious.

"I defiantly don't mind, and… I trust you." A thought came to her quickly because she jumped up, ran to her amour, opened the doors and pushed them to the sides to revel a large collection of books; I'm not sure where this is going. She tried to find the right words before she started, "I'm not sure how you sleep or anything but if you get bored or can't sleep there are some books, or TV downstairs." I was taken aback, what is she trying to say? Or could it just be meaningless? Did she know I didn't sleep, but how could she know? I'm sure I looked like a fool just staring off thinking about what she meant by it all. As she walked back to her side of the bed she reached out under my chin and closed my mouth. Bella chuckled as she said, "I was afraid you would swallow a fly." She moved the covers back and sat down in bed. "Are you sure you want to stay, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable?"

I smiled my crocked smile she seemed to like, well I assumed because every time I did it her heart speed up. "Defiantly not uncomfortable," I lifted just the comforter and laid on the sheets next to her.

She turned out the lamp on the nightstand and adjusted herself in bed to get comfortable. "I'm sorry about earlier, when I blew up on you at the hospital. I'm just not comfortable talking about my past with anyone. It's very easy talking with you and easy talking with Alice as well for some reason; but my past is my burden and I don't like sharing it." The pull I had towards her seemed to intensify for some reason. I wish I could ease her guilt or pain or whatever it is she is feeling.

She looked down into her hands that were pulled together in front of her. I lifted her chin up so I could see those chocolate brown eyes, "you have nothing to apologize for. It is I who should be doing so; it was inexcusable to intrude in your medical history. I just… wanted to know what had happened to you, who would do something like that to you? I understand if you don't want to talk about it and I won't push anymore about it if you don't want me to, but if you do want to talk about it then I am here to listen. No matter what it is, I will not think any different of you for it I assure you."

I thought that would make her feel a little better but her eyes turned so sad it was heartrending, what did I say to cause this. A tear formed it the corner of her eye and she tried to turn over away for me. Not thinking before I acted I pulled her into my chest with her back to me and her head under my arm. To my surprise she didn't fight me over it; she seemed to relax in my arms as the electrical current ran thru both our bodies. "Get some rest Bella," I leaned into her hair and breathed in her magical scent and hummed her lullaby.

Before she fell completely asleep she said, "Goodnight Edward, I'm sorry." Why would she say that?

"What are you sorry for love?" I don't know why I called her love but it did sounded perfectly natural to call her it?

She made a deep sigh, "for everything." Her breathing became slower as did her heart rate, she was completely asleep. I decided to close my eyes and concentrated on her breathing and match mine with hers, it was extremely relaxing.

Everything was right in the world with Bella in my arms. I've lived my entire existence thinking I was complete and I was contempt in that assumption. That was until this single creature shot threw my midnight sky like the brightest comet in the skies. It was like seeing the world in black and white; then Bella shows up with all the colors of the rainbow to brighten up my world. There was no way I would ever be the same, and that thought alone made me ecstatic.

It was a little after one in the morning when she started to whimper in her sleep. She hadn't moved an inch in my arms the entire night or made any sound other then breathing. _"Please… go back… go back."_ I didn't know what to do yet so I gently rubbed her cheek. "_No… stop… go…home… can handle them… you… get… safe…" _she turned slightly towards me in the bed and grabbed my shirt. _"No no no no… please no… my fault… all mine…" _she started to sob, and then I gently shook her.

"Bella, Bella wake up… it's just a dream."

She took a deep quick breath before she opened her eyes, she looked completely lost. "Ma… Edward?" she closed her eyes and took several quick deep breaths, her heart was racing. She opened her eyes and looked deeply into mine. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Sometimes I have these kind of dreams, I'm fine better now."

She defiantly didn't look fine or better. It looked like she was still reliving the dream, what could it have been to frighten her so much. "What was your dream about?" I looked deep into her eyes hoping to find something there that could give me some answers.

Bella shook her head then tried to bury her head into my chest, but I took both sides of her head and held her face in front of my own. "I don't remember; it was nothing." The look didn't go out of her eyes. She remembered it and had it often; I remember her saying bits of the dream before.

"You're a horrible liar Miss. Swan. You almost get taken out by a van today and didn't look afraid of it, but this dream terrifies you. Please tell me, I want to help."

She was amused, "the van wasn't that scary." Her tone turned serious, "but some memories petrify me." She let out her breath and tried to take slow breaths to calm herself down.

"Who was the 'them' you thought you could handle? And what was your fault?" I fought the growl that was treating to come; it wouldn't be good to scare her.

"I should have known this wasn't a good idea." She muttered to herself. "I forgot I talk in my sleep." Crap she isn't going to let this happen (knowingly) again.

"Its fine really, I just want to know what happened, please." I tried to beg and plead with my eyes hoping to get through to her that I really did care and wanted to help.

"I will tell you the jest of it, but not the details. And for the life of me I really don't know why I'm even doing that. It was a long time ago, there was this…boy. He tried to protect me from something and ended up dying for it. It's just one of the things that haunt me from time to time." She looked down at my chest to avert her eyes.

If I had a heart beat it would have stopped in that instant. Was it not enough that she had to watch her real family get murdered but to also watch a boy get killed trying to save her. "What was he trying to save you from? What happened to them?" I know subconsciously this happened when she was younger, but the thought of her in any danger _terrified _me.

"Long story short without details, there no longer breathing and they got what they deserved."

This time I let her bury her head in my chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." I put my other arm around her waist and pulled her as close as I could to me. "Why don't you try and get some more rest, you defiantly still need more? Carlisle can write you a note to excuse you from school tomorrow if you need to, I'm sure they would understand under the circumstances."

"I have a quiz tomorrow morning and we have the bio exam." Bella stayed nestled against my chest, just moving her head enough to talk.

"Well you have the bio exam I forgot were going hiking this weekend, we're leaving around nine or so and won't be back until Sunday." Damn sunshine…

"Oh... Kind of sucks that you won't be there." Her voice was a little sad, and her breathing was starting to even out again.

I let out a soft chuckle, "it does suck. Now go to sleep Bella." I started to hum her lullaby again to help her sleep; I still needed to work on an ending to it. After ten minutes or so she went back to sleep, but this time she slept peacefully threw the night.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12- secrets shared & kept Bella's POV-**_

"Bella, wake up its seven thirty." My eyes flew open only to stare in the eyes of a smiling golden eyed Greek god. I completely forgot he was still here. Then all of yesterday's events started to fly threw my head. Oh my god, what have I done. All my carefully placed walls that I have worked so hard to put up have crumbled in one day.

"Crap… I'm running late." I took a deep breath closed my eyes to burn a mental picture of this moment into my brain so I could draw it at a later date. "You're probable needing to go as well."

He smiled and carefully pulling a stray hair out of my face. "Probable should go so you can get ready. I would text or call you but one I don't have your number, and two where were going we will be out of phone range. Would you mind if Alice or I came by Sunday evening to check up on you?"

I told him my number, "and I don't need anyone checking in on me. You guys can stop by if you wish to though." He just smiled and sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed. I got up to collect some cloths so I could get cleaned up a bit before school since I took a shower last night.

"Bella…" I stopped what I was doing and turned to him. "Don't get mad or offended," I can only imagine what is coming next. "But please try and be safe till I see you again. You seem to be one of those people who attract trouble like a magnet or something. Just be extra careful for a few days."

Edward flashed his best crocked smile at me, but his eyes gave him away. He was really worried, and as much as I wanted to give him a smart ass come back I bit my lip instead. "I'll see what I can do." I returned to find a hoodie then started for the bathroom.

He let out a soft laugh, "That's all I ask. I will see you Sunday."

I turned back into my bedroom to look at him. "Thank you again Edward for… everything." Before he could give any response I quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door.

It only took me ten minutes to wash my face, brush out my hair, brush my teeth, and dress in a light blue hoodie with the Evanescence band written on it, a pair of faded blue jeans, and my white converse. When I was done I ran into my room but it was empty, so I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to grab a pop tart and soda to take with me. As soon as I walked into the kitchen the toaster popped up with two strawberry pop tarts. I stopped and looked all around me then ran to the living room to look out front window but his Volvo was gone. I couldn't contain the smile that crossed my face. I grabbed my food, drink, coat, and bag and ran out to an already started and warmed truck. There was a note on the steering wheel in Edward's beautiful calligraphy, '_**Be safe, and your welcome.'**_ I am in way over my head.

I didn't have to worry about making it on time to history class since I was taking the class in the office for a few days at the Principle request. It's really a good thing I didn't have to worry about the time so much because I would have been late since everyone wanted to know how I was after the near death experience I had with Tyler's van the day before. I would just laugh and say I was fine. I really didn't consider that a near death experience but these were irrational children we were talking about.

After the bell rang I left the office to head to English. Eric seemed to be waiting by the door to go into class. "Hey Bella, umm can I ask you something before we go in?"

We stepped to the side away from the students piling into class. "What do you need Eric?"

His face was beat red, "Uhh… the dance is coming up next Saturday, I was wondering if you would like to ask me to be your date?"

I know he knew Mike already asked me, "it's supposed to be girl's choice, and I'm sorry Eric but I'm not going to the dance any way I'm going out of town next weekend."

He looked like a lost little puppy, "oh that's alright, we should get into class before were late." With that we quickly made our way to class.

Jessica tried to get me to talk about the incident with Tyler's van as soon as I sat in my seat. "Oh my god Bella you got so lucky, Tyler's van could have killed you." As funny as that statement was (like a mere van could really kill me) it was getting really tiresome to keep hearing it over and over again.

"Yeah it's a good thing Edward was there to pull me out of the way." Which it was a good thing since I would have had a lot of explaining to do when I woke up in the morgue, ha-ha again? It really doesn't get old seeing the look on the corners face when one of their dead opens there eyes.

"Yeah it was," she was getting this far away dreamy look in her eyes; I can only envision what she is having Edward do to her in his arms. I low growl caught in my throat, holly crap I am getting jealous of this child's daydreaming. She stopped her daydreaming after my growl, "how did he get to you so fast? I didn't even see him by you."

Well now I need to have a story to go along with it, I guess it's only fair since he did risk exposure to save my sorry butt. "Oh he was right beside me. I had some truck problems yesterday morning and ran into Edward and Alice at the gas station and they gave me a lift to school. Edward was walking me to his car when we heard Tyler's van, and well you know the rest." Sounded plausible since I drove an ancient truck, I just needed to relay the info of truck problems to them in case someone asks questions.

Her eyes got great big, "wow… you rode… in his Volvo… with them. How could you stand it?" what kind of question is that?

"It wasn't really hard, just kind of sat back and off to school we went." She shook her head clearly not happy at my response.

"No I mean you weren't nerves or speechless or anything? I would have felt intimidated being so near him." I just laughed at her, she was pretty ludicrous.

"I didn't feel intimidated or anything. It was just a ride to school, no biggie. They were just being friendly." How to get her to stop asking questions? Hmm… duh Bella talk about her. "So how are you and Mike getting along?" I am a genius, yeah me. She didn't stop gushing over sappy details about the two of them until the end of class.

Next class with Mike was exactly like talking with Jessica the last period. He wanted to know how I was and how Edward got there so quick as well. I just retold the same story to him. The only difference between the two different conversations was Mike's reaction to me riding with Edward. His eyes about popped out of his head, it was a tad humorous to say the least. Mike and Jessica make a perfect couple because all I had to do to shut up the questions being fired by him was mention Jessica gushing about their date the night before. They were like two peas in a pod, self centered pigs.

After class we went to lunch and I remembered again that the Cullen's weren't going to be here. It also brought up last nights and this morning's events. I was still mentally kicking myself for telling so much about me and letting myself be so vulnerable. Why am I so dense?

I grabbed some lunch and sat next to Angela then Jess seemed to beat all three boys who normally fight over the seat. Jessica was talking to Lauren, who was sitting on the other side of her. "So I will stop by and pick you up at 5, then we will go pick up Angela. I hope all the good dresses aren't already taken." Great I get stuck listening to kids planning their upcoming dance, just what I needed with the mood I was in. Wonder if Tyler wouldn't mind trying a second time to take me out with his van? A girl could only dream.

"Hey Bella you could come with us, give us some input?" I just chocked on a fry at Jessica's question, was she series?

My expression must have revealed my shock. Because Angela piped in, "There are a few book stores in Port Angeles you could look at." Oh by the huge grin Ang was giving me, she knew just which buttons to push to get me to cave. "Please Bella it will be more fun with you there."

I chuckled at her, "sure I'm not doing anything anyways." I didn't miss the scowl Lauren gave me, it just made me chuckle a little more.

After we finished lunch Mike walked me to Bio. Our exam was entirely too easy and I was done after ten minutes. I didn't know how much I missed that spark that I got when I sat next to Edward in class. It was almost like a withdrawal from caffeine, I missed my daily buzz I got from him. I am really veering off my planned path of staying away from him.

After I filled another notebook back with doodles the bell finally rang. I don't know how much boredom I can handle here. I am happy to say I actually enjoyed gym today; our team completely obliterated our opponents at dodge ball. I am happy to say I was a key player in this one, needed some fun today. I changed and grabbed my things and headed to my truck when Tyler ran full sprint up to me. Huffing a little out of breath he said, "Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me next week?"

I was taken completely by surprise. I have been trying to dodge Tyler all day. He can't stop apologizing for almost taking me out by his van, it's been pretty annoying. "Tyler I'm not going to the dance at all, I'm sorry but I will be out of town."

"Yeah I heard about that."

My brows furrowed together. "Then why did you ask me?"

He just shrugged, "I was hoping you were just trying to let them down easily. Oh well we still have prom, see you later Bella." I was so dumb founded by that statement that I didn't even have a response to say back to him as he quickly made his way to his car and left.

I went home and changed into some nicer cloths to go out in. I put on a fitted sapphire blue button up silk short sleeved shirt, a pair of dark wash flared blue jeans, a pair of matching sapphire blue flats, and a black leather bomber jacket. As I finished putting on a touch of makeup I grabbed my black leather purse and started to run down stairs when I missed a step and fell all the way down the stairs. "Son of a bit…" I muttered to myself. I inspected the damage, well I defiantly broke some ribs and I will have more bruises. Defiantly gunna be sore in the morning, that's just what I needed. I went against my better judgment and decided to heal just my ribs. So I shifted into my true form and let my mind wonder inside of me to find my broken ribs and fuse them back together. After that I was pretty tired and wore out. I can only imagine how long it would take me to heal all my injuries in this body. It would probably take a few days and I would sleep for at least a week afterwards, not looking forwards to that at all.

After I shifted back into my Bella form I got up and walked off some of the soreness then Jess and Angela were knocking at my door. "Hey Bella, you ready to go?" I nodded to Jess and grabbed my purse off the stairs where I dropped it. "Do you really live here all by yourself?"

She was smiling like a Cheshire cat from ear to ear; this isn't going to lead anywhere good I'm sure. "Yeah," was my simple reply.

"That must be totally awesome not having to have parents telling you what to do all the time; you can just do what you want when you want to."

"I guess it's alright, kind of lonely sometimes. Where is Lauren?" not that I minded her absence or anything.

"Oh she isn't feeling very good, it's just us three. Ready to go?" I could see the slight grin playing on Angela's lips, she didn't care for Lauren very much either she was just better at hiding it then I was.

The trip to Port Angeles took a little over an hour with Jessica's driving. I've never been here before but it had the same vibe as Forks did, everything looked like it hadn't had an upgrade since it was first erected. We went into the dress shop and the two quickly split up and hunted for their dresses. I took a seat next to the dressing room doors to wait for them to show me what they picked. It wasn't my idea of fun by any means. Jess's taste tended to be the more revealing the more she liked it. I kept zoning out and thinking about different things and wondering when we were going to the book store, I wanted new things to read.

The girls decided on a dress then they were going to look for accessories and shoes. Angela saw me dip my head down at the mention of more shopping here. "You're not really enjoying this are you," she whispered in my ear so Jess wouldn't hear us.

"I'm just ready to go to the book store. How much longer do you think you guys will be?"

"Why don't you go ahead and we will meet up at the restaurant for dinner?" I couldn't hide the cheese grin, I must be really slow today because I didn't even think of that on my own and how simple of an idea.

"Sounds great Ang, thanks." She told me where the closest bookstore was and how to get to the restaurant.

It was still a little sunny out when I went outside, but it was starting to get dark real fast. I followed Angela's directions and found the book store in a few minutes. I went in and was hit with a musty smell of herbs and incenses'. There were crystals and dream catchers everywhere, this isn't the type of bookstore I was looking for. I looked at the book keeper behind the counter; she looked straight out of the sixties. I turned before the door even closed and decided to try and find the other bookstore on my own, it couldn't be that hard right?

I started to head back to the main road and go towards more trafficked places; I would assume a better store would be there. I didn't make it too far, there were six really big and ruff looking men blocking the path who were passing beers out to one another. I took a deep breath and decided I didn't have it in me to pass threw them and I turned around to walk down another ally.

"Hey sugar, where are you going?" I took glanced a look over my shoulder at them to see who they were talking to. My stomach flopped when I saw they were indeed talking to me and started to follow me as well. This isn't my week at all. I picked up my pace and tuned down another ally to try and lose them, well it half worked there were only three behind me now. I tried to increase my pace a bit more; my head was pounding now trying to think of different scenarios to escape this.

It was getting much darker outside now. The men kept whistling and making vulgar comments to me, which kept making me lose focus on escape routes. They were getting closer to me; I risked a glance over my shoulders to see how close they were. They were to close, way to close. When I turned back around I saw the other three men that I thought I lost blocking my escape route, I was being herded and I completely fell for it. I stopped and threw my purse over one of my shoulders to prepare myself for a fight; I have a pretty good feeling there not here to steal my money. They were making a circle around me, I wasn't strong enough right the moment to win this fight but I was going to be damned if I wasn't going to take a few out with me. I crouched a little and put my arms in front of me and started to turn around in circles to see who was going to be the first to make a move.

"Awww… sweetheart, don't be like that. We just want to have some fun." They were all drunk, I could smell the alcohol radiating off of them along with testosterone. "Ha-ha boys I think this one will be a feisty one, just like I like 'em. Come sugar, scream for me." I take it he was the leader of this group because the others just looked to him like they were waiting for the go. He obliged by making the first move, which I was thankful for because he was the first that I whipped the smirk on his face with a quick punch to his nose. I smiled in satisfaction when I felt the break, now it was a free for all. They all ascended towards me, I kicked, punched, shoved, head butted and did whatever it took to try and get away. It wasn't enough by a long shot. There was this back ground noise of a car approaching but before I even got the chance to try to run to it I was shoved to the ground by the leader who landed on top of me, his smell was almost enough to make me vomit. I started to knee him in the groin when he flew off of me and landed against a dumpster with a sickening thud, I didn't think I hit him that hard. Before I even had time to register what was happening I was swept off the ground by someone growling and placed in the passenger seat of a silver car. I looked over in time to see Edward slamming his door closed. He pulled forward enough to make the remaining men who hadn't already run away jump out of the way, and then he threw it in reverse and swerved back into traffic. We were speeding thru the town before I even realized it we were on the outskirts of town when he abruptly pulled off on a side road and stopped.

I couldn't help but stare at him; His eyes were coal black though. I was completely safe in his presence, apart from the slight danger feeling I was getting from him, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me so it was of little concern to me. He looked like he was in pain, "Edward are you alright?"

He never even looked at me; he just pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "No," was his reply.

"What's wrong?" I was once again on edge, I'm sure I am causing him more pain and I need to know how I can help him.

"Some times I have trouble controlling my anger, could you prattle on about something unimportant to help me calm down?"

Ahh… He stopped himself from killing them. Not that I would have minded if he hadn't, just the opposite I would have assisted happily. I also didn't need him to have more blood on his hands due to me though. I took a deep breath and grabbed his other hand that was resting on the center console. He dropped his hand off his nose and looked at me in astonishment and tried to move his other hand away from me. I held onto it with all the strength I had in me, which wasn't my normal strongest hold but it was by far much stronger then humans. His face showed how puzzled he was, but it was also starting to relax. I took another deep breath and let the electric charge I felt from our contact calm me down a bit more.

Now what to prattle on about? "I'm going to run Tyler over with my truck."

He had his eyes closed again but let out a slight chuckle, "why would you do that?"

I could feel he was relaxing because the danger feeling was declining. "He seems to think taking me to prom is the key to making it up to me for almost running me over with his van. I figure if he can't walk right then he wouldn't be able to go to the dance at all. Plus I may end up getting Lauren to stop giving me such crappy glares, it's a win win. Any better?"

He opened his eyes and I saw some of the darkness fading from his eyes, I tried to give him some sort of smile of reassurance. "Marginally, thank you?" he squeezed my hand and one corner of his mouth raised slightly.

I turned my focus back to his hand, "I really don't think you should be thanking me. On the contrary I should be thinking you for saving my life, again."

"I'm just glad I got to you in time." He closed his eyes again and I could tell he was reliving the scene again. I squeezed his hand trying to get him to come out of his thoughts, it seemed to be working. "Let's please not try for three."

"No guarantees. Shit, I'm supposed to meet Jess and Ang at the restaurant." I let out a sigh, not really wanting this time with him to be over yet. "There probable worried or something."

Without another word he put the car into drive and speed back into town. I started to tell him where we were meeting but he was already parking next to the curb at the restaurant, how did he do that? That also makes me wonder how did he knew where I was to begin with, how did he know I was in danger? I looked at him questionable; he just shook his head and turned off the car.

"What are you doing?"

Edward just laughed at my bewildered face, "taking you to dinner, now you better go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down as well. I don't think I would be able to refrain myself if I ran into your new friends again."

I got out and ran up to the girls; Angela was the first to talk. "Where have you been Bella? We've been worried, we were about to go look for you." Ang did look pretty worried.

"I'm sorry I got lost and ran into…" before I could finish my sentence Edward was by my side with his hands in his pockets and a gentle smile on his face.

He moved a little closer to me so we were practically touching, I could feel the static charge between our bodies like it was just waiting for actual contact. "I'm sorry I ran into Bella and we got to talking and lost track of time. Would you mind if I joined you for dinner?"

I could see Jess struggling to talk coherently. She was giggling like a school girl, "Umm…. Sure… Edward" she wasn't doing too good of a job at it sounding intelligent.

"Actually Bella we already ate while we were waiting for you. I'm sorry we were hungry." Jessica gave Angela a stern look.

"That's alright I'm not really that hungry anyways." I was but I could defiantly live till I got home.

"If you two wouldn't mind I'd like to make sure Bella eats something? I will take her home myself so you guys don't have to sit and watch her eat." I looked up at him and noticed what he was doing to them, he was dazzling them.

Both girls looked at me as if to ask if it was what I wanted, I just nodded with a wink. Jess turned back to Edward, "sure, how thoughtful."

"We will see you Monday in class Bella. Bye Edward." Angela put her arm threw Jessica's to get her to move to their car.

I shook my head at our little encounter, "I'm really fine Edward I'm really not very hungry." I didn't really want to eat something and have him stare at me the whole time.

He had the door to the restaurant already opened with a smile, "Humor me."

The hostess was getting us our menus and silverware, all the while not taking her eyes off of Edward. She was really pretty in her late teens early twenties with long wavy blond hair and curves in all the right places. She took a quick glance at me and I think decided there wasn't anything going on between us, she just batted her pretty little eyes and led us to a table surrounded by other customers. No matter how hard she tried to get Edwards attention he never stopped looking at me, it defiantly made me feel good. I looked back at the table with a hesitant look; I was hoping to have some quieter spot where we couldn't be over heard. I was going to say something when Edward shook his head at me then turned back to the hostess. He pulled something out of his pocket, smiled, and handed it to her, "something more private please." He just gave the girl a fifty to be moved, I'm wonder what he has to say as well. We were led into a closed section and seated; the hostess put on her brightest smile and fluttered her eye lashed to him. "Your waitress will be right with you." She quickly headed off into the kitchen, probable hyperventilate and tell the waitress what she has to look forward to.

I laughed, shook my head, and looked down at the menu. "What's funny?"

"You really shouldn't do that to people so much." Not that I minded it anyway.

"Do what?" he really was clueless on what he was doing to people.

"Dazzle people like that; do you think everyone gets there way so easily?"

He looked confused for a minute, "do I dazzle you?" he grinned back at me.

"Frequently." I turned my attention back to the menu as my cheeks warmed up.

The waitress came by then looking flushed, "hello my name is Kylee and I'm your waitress tonight. Can I take your drink orders?" I felt like an empty seat, she never even acknowledged my presence. This waitress was defiantly warned ahead of time and she didn't seem at all disappointed. She was just as gorgeous as the hostess; they could have been sisters apart from Kylee's extremely long dark curly locks.

With his eyes still on me he asked, "Coke?" I nodded, "two cokes please." She walked away unsteadily. "Are you sure you're not dizzy, nauseous, light headed, weak?" He studied my every move.

"Nope, I'm good. Why?" sometimes he asked the weirdest questions.

He snickered at my puzzled look, "well I'm waiting on you to go into shock."

I laughed along with him. "Not going to happen. I've perfected repressing unpleasant things."

We were interrupted by the waitress bringing a bread basket and our drinks, well my drinks. Looking solely at Edward, "have you decided what you want?"

"Bella do you know what you want or do you need another minute?" he pushed my drink closer to me without losing eye contact with me. Kylee reluctantly turned to me, not that I minded I would prefer to look at Edward too.

He was defiantly dazzling me again. I took a ragged breath and picked the first thing that my eyes made contact with on the menu. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli." It actually sounded pretty good.

The waitress quickly turned back to Edward, "and what would you like?"

"I'm not really hungry, I had a late lunch." I was starting to feel self conscious under his gaze.

"Well if there is anything at all…" she emphasized the all clearly enough that left no room to the imagination where she was going with that comment. I just laughed a bit. "I can get you, don't hesitate and let me know." She put enough wiggle into her walk I was afraid she would bounce into one of the chairs as she passed by.

"Drink," Edward said. I did as I was told not realizing how thirsty I was. I drank a bit too fast and got a cold chill. "Are you cold?"

"No it's just the coke."

He looked at me disapprovingly, "did you not bring a coat?"

"Yes," I looked over my chair for it, "I guess I forgot it in Jess's car. I'll get it tomorrow."

Edward was removing his light brown leather coat and handing it to me. "Here?"

I took it not wanting to argue about not needing it. It was cold putting on but smelled like heaven, "Thanks." I put my arms threw the arm holes which were a few inches longer then I was.

"That color blue looks really good against your skin." That officially made my face turn bright red, I could only nod to him.

He slid his drink and the bread basket closer to me, "Thanks. I'm really not going into shock though, so relax a bit."

I smiled again at him and in return got my favorite crooked smile. "You should be a normal person would be."

I didn't hide my amusement. "Well one I'm not to normal, and two how would you know how normal people act?" I whipped my smile off my face at what I just inadvertently started.

He straightened up himself as well, "what do you mean by that. Sometimes you talk and say things that seem really cryptic?" He wanted some answers; I guess it's time that I gave him a few.

"But they don't really seem so cryptic to you do they?" I was leaning closer to the table as was he.

"Bella what are you talking about?" He tried to make slight jesters like he was confused but was failing miserable at it.

"Edward, I don't really know where to start." I sat up straight back into my seat and looked down at my hands. He reached over the table and pulled my chin up so I was looking at him. I whispered as quietly as I could, "I know what you are? I've known it since I ran into Alice in my first class here, then when I saw your family at lunch; I knew what you all were then."

He let my chin go and slid back down in his seat with an unreadable expression. "What are you talking about?"

"You know playing dumb really doesn't suite you at all." He was getting on my nerves with the act. I saw the waitress approach and shut my mouth.

She sat my bowl in front of me and turned her attention back towards Edward. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want?" she had so much hope in that little question.

"Bella?" I shook my head no. "Refills please, that's all thank you." She took our glasses back to the kitchen. "As you were saying?"

"The waitress should be back any time with my drinks. I don't feel completely comfortable talking about this where anyone can over hear. We can wait till we get in the car or…" I'm weighing my options on how to proceed. I can sit here with uncomfortable silence while we both go a bit mad wondering what the other is thinking or we could, I've got it. "What languages do you speak Edward?"

He seemed to catch on where this was going. "Well I speak English, Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese, some Chinese…"

"Portuguese seems like one that no one around here would know. You speak quite a few different languages. I would say I'm surprised but I'm really not." My entire reply was in perfect Portuguese. The dumb founded look on his face was priceless.

"You speak Portuguese?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Nope not a lick," was my reply in Portuguese.

A slow grin spread across his face and his eyes lit up. "What other languages do you speak?"

"A great deal more actually, but I think we're veering off the subject. Unless you want to wait and save that conversation till the car ride home that is?"

He was debating his options. The rest of our conversation on this subject was in Portuguese. "No that's fine. So you were saying something about knowing what I am?"

"Before I spit it out I need for you to understand a few things first. Your secret is safe with me. You're in no danger of being exposed by me, well unless you do another run at your full speed to stop a moving van from complicating my day that is. I have secrets of my own, and I know it's not fair to you, but I'm not ready to tell you just yet what some are. I do trust you don't get me wrong. It's just that I've never told another of them in my entire time, I'm sorry. I know you have no reason to trust me about any of this, but that doesn't mean I don't wish you would."

The waitress returned with our refills and looked completely lost at our foreign discussion that she just left without another word. After I was sure she was gone I continued, "So your family of vampires secret I will keep."

Edwards's eyes looked like they were going to bug out. He quickly contained his shock expression and replaced it with a more lethal looking one. "You've known all along what we were and you still willingly put your life in danger like this?" his eyes were darkening again, great. "How did you know?" he said threw his teeth.

I put my fork down, cleared my throat, and took a more series tone with him. "Yes I've known what you were, and no I'm not putting my life in danger with you or any of your family of hmm… what is a good analogy to describe it? Ahh… family of vegetarian vampires." I could almost hear the questions he was thinking about my revelations. "Your golden eyes give you away. Now if you had red eyes then I might be more hesitant. And to you question on how I know, well there are a number of different reasons. The simplest reason I can give you is you're not the first of your kind that I have met."

He just sat there and stared at me like I was all of a sudden a different person. I was more than a bit unnerved to say the least. "Why didn't you say anything before now?" all the humor was gone from this conversation.

"You all seemed to want to keep your secret and blend in, who was I to interrupt your lives? You were content to go on as you were so I let you. You're not happy with me now are you?"

He ran his hands threw his already disheveled hair and closed his eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to me. "I don't know? I don't like where this is leading, it's getting even more complicated."

I turned my head to look for our waitress, but I mainly hid my face to wipe the stray tear that fell. I let my head fall to look at my hands that were in my lap and made a decision. This was too much for him, now I would leave so he didn't have to. His life meant more to me then my own; I would gladly collect the broken pieces of my heart to save his the heartache in the long run. Who knows I could save his life in the process of getting away from him.

I shrugged out of his coat, "what are you doing?" there was a hint of some new emotion playing on his features.

"Leaving, it's easier this way. You can at least trust me with this bit of knowledge." I tried to hand him his coat but he just shook his head no and stared at me with that expression of hurt I remembered from so long ago in his human years when his necklace burned my neck. "Please don't look at me like that?" I could feel the tears threaten to over flow; I bit my tongue hard and tried to concentrate on the pain instead.

"Please don't go, I'm sorry I'm not mad at you. And I do trust you, I have from the moment I saw you I just don't know why?"

"Your right this is getting too complicated." I put the jacket in my lap tired of holding it out to him.

"Are you ready to go home?" I looked back up to him; his eyes were a topaz golden color.

"Sure," all emotions were lost to me.

The waitress returned to the table with the bill and Edward just slipped money into the holder without even looking at, "keep the change." He never even looked at her as we got up and left. Our short walk to the car was silent; he opened the door for me and waited for me to get in.

"Thank you," why did the notion of a gentleman ever stop being a standard concept.

We were silent for the next fifteen minutes, both I think lost in our own thoughts, when he broke the silence. "What are you thinking?" such a simple question but still a frustrating one by the look on his face.

"Why do you look at me like that, what are you trying to find?" maybe since I reveled something tonight he would finally answer this question truthfully.

He let out sigh, "I'm trying to figure out what you're thinking?"

Well that was no help at all, "you already asked that ques…" why am I so freakin slow, it's taken me way too long to figure this out. I turned to face him in my moment of triumph with a bit of excitement. "I can't believe I'm so slow. You have a gift don't you? You and Alice both do?"

Edward was taken aback a bit, "how did you… you know entirely too much of my kind don't you?" he looked over at me and I gave him a hesitant nod. "I don't think I like it?" he returned his gaze out at the road.

"And why is that?"

"It means you've been around my kind to much. I'm not comfortable with the idea of it, I'm sorry."

"I still do not understand your reasoning. Why would it matter if I was or not?" There has to be a logical solution to his reasoning that I'm just not grasping.

"Bella if you know so much about us then you would have had to be around my kind for a while. I don't like it that you would have willingly put yourself in danger like that. I don't mean to sound like an over protective boyfriend of the sorts, but it makes me anxious to think of you in any danger no matter when it was. I'm sorry." Not once did he turn to me to say any of this.

I was silent for a moment thinking this over. He had feelings towards me, or a father complex. I can feel my heart rate starting to increase; I should have known he had some sort of feeling for me when he saved me from the van. I just didn't put two and two together. I wasn't ready for him to have feelings towards me yet, it was too soon. "So what is your gift, if you don't mind me asking?" I was trying to change the subject but I was also still wondering what their gifts were.

He spoke cautiously, "well I can read minds, what someone is thinking at that moment."

Well now that made since. "Everyone's, apart from mine that is?"

"How did you know I can't read yours?"

I just laughed at the remark. "Well you seem to concentrate way too hard when you're trying to do it. It's almost like you think if you can concentrate hard enough then you will break thru, Alice does the same thing. Does she have the same gift?"

"No Alice sees the future. But it's always subjective; the future isn't set in stone. It changes depending on someone's decisions."

"How can she always be so happy to see me or be around me if she can't see me or anyone by me, it must be frustrating?" I could see the family depending on this gift. It would be very convenient to have for them, they could see if anyone notices how different they are or any threats coming.

"How do you know what she can't see? And as I told you before she is fond of you. When we make any sort of bond with someone it's much stronger than humans." He wasn't even paying attention to the road anymore.

I spoke softly, "Well I guess telling you one thing about me wouldn't hurt any, it wouldn't reveal anything." I was very apprehensive.

Edward undecidedly laid his hand over mine; I think it was just as much of a shock to him doing it as it was to me. "You said you trusted me, so trust me now please."

My eyes met his again, "alright. Well I'm a shield; mentally I block any of your gifts without having to try at all."

"Well that explains everything, well the blocking of all of our gifts any way. Have you tried to work with it, to see how strong a shield you can be? Though I've never heard of a human with such a powerful latent gift before, I don't know that you would be able to expand the gift to much." He looked to me as if I was a scientific study or something. I think his questions were more made to himself then directed to me. Oh he was a funny man; I started to laugh almost hysterically at him. That brought him back to reality, "what is so funny?"

"A lot, but more of inside information sorry; I can answer some of your questions. I have worked on expanding my gift and I am quite aware how powerfully of a shield I am. I can throw my shield around others to block their minds as well, but it takes a little extra energy to do it and concentration. I can pick and chose who I shield and who I leave vulnerable. What do you mean by all our gifts, do more of you have gifts?"

This family was becoming more and more unique by the second. "How are you able to do all that? That's unheard of to be so strong and human?" he was lost in thought for a few minutes before he continued, "Jasper has a gift as well. He can control others emotions, he feels everyone's emotions around him. He's pretty handy when someone needs to calm down."

I was suddenly a little excited, they were fascinating. I was grinning, "Edward you and your family are quiet amazing."

He laughed a bit at me, "Bella you're not like any other human I have ever met. Your reactions around me or Alice are so unnatural. Your instincts should tell you to be afraid of us to naturally steer clear of us, but you don't."

We were now in my drive way, it took less than half the time to get home then it took to get there with Jess's driving. "Are you going home?" I whispered.

"I wasn't planning on it unless you want me to, do you?" his voice was very gentle.

"No, I'm sure we have more to discuss. You have more questions to ask I'm sure?" a single nod told me his answer. I leaned down and grabbed my purse and Edward used his vampire speed to open my door for me. "Letting the pretense go already?"

He tried to smile a half hearted crooked smile, "I suppose there isn't any point to pretend around you anymore is there?" a humorless laugh escaped him, "I guess there was never a reason to pretend to start with was there?" Edward offered his hand to help me out, which I took.

We walked into the house and I turned some lights on, "so is this a living room conversation or is it a need to sit at the kitchen table kind of discussion?" I turned to see the expression on his face, but the body in question was much closer then I expected. There were mere inches of air between us; the electric current was going through my whole body. It felt like my heart was speeding up and my breathe was becoming more erratic.

His smile was more prominent now; he unquestionably knew what he was doing to me. "I think living room will be fine."

"Alright, find a seat I'm getting a soda." Slow deep breaths Bella. You're not a hormonal adolescent, your over four hundred and thirty years old for Christ sake. Mental note to self, work on pep talks this isn't helping any.

"Are you coming back?" he laughed at me from the entrance to the kitchen door.

"You're going to give me a heart attack. A bit of noise would be helpful to my delicate heart for future references." That earned me a decent round of laughter mostly from him.

"I'm sorry Bella, you alright?" I nodded my head yes and he stepped to the side to give me room to pass, "after you."

I took a seat on one end of the sofa facing the other end and pulled my feet to my chest. Edward took a seat closer to the middle and faced me with one foot propped on the other leg. We just sat there in silence starring at the other. I tried to think of something to get this conversation started lightly. I didn't want to revel myself to him just yet, defiantly not tonight. "What were you doing in Port Angeles tonight?"

He turned his gaze to his hands that were resting in his lap. "Bella I…" he let out a sigh. Edward seemed to be wavering on his thoughts, like he was torn between some internal dilemma with himself. He sat like that for a few minutes before locking his eyes on mine. I could see it he was almost decided on something, he just needed a push.

"You can trust me you know, whether you believe it or not what you say to me I wouldn't tell another soul I give you my word." I hoped what he saw in my eyes would give him the answer he was looking for.

He looked at me intently for a brief moment before replying. "I do trust you, and I don't think I have a choice anymore?"

"You always have a choice; if you don't feel comfortable telling me then choose not to. I was just curious is all?"

Edward let out a nervous laugh, "I was following you and your friends to Port Angeles." He stopped with deep sigh and looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I just smiled and nodded for him to continue; he was hesitant and spoke in a rush to get the rest out quickly. "I've never tried to keep a specific person safe before, it's much harder then I would have thought. But that could be because it's just you; normal people can usually make it through the day without so much cataclysmic events taking place. Let alone two days in a row; possible three?" the last two words were spoken so quietly I almost didn't hear them; I broke eye contact to examine my shoes. He seems to know me entirely too well. "Bella, it was three wasn't it, please tell me?"

The depth of emotions on his face could write sonnets, "Edward you know as well as I do I'm not exactly what you call normal. And it wasn't exactly a cataclysmic event… well just a little… but it was nothing." I was in for it now; I could feel the anger in him coming out. "Edward calm down, I'm…"

"If you value my sanity you won't say fine? Who did it to you?" He stopped to take an unneeded breath to calm down a bit. "I'm sorry; I promise I won't hurt you. I didn't mean to frighten you." A soft laugh escaped my lips, as did a few giggles. "Bella what about this is funny, you act so peculiar sometimes?"

"I'm sorry, just the thought of you frightening me was a bit funny. You know you and your family don't scare me. And what makes you think someone did this and not a car accident or something?" He knew from the beginning it was someone who did this and not just an accident.

"If it wasn't a person doing it, you wouldn't have felt it necessary to make up a lie. Why can't you just tell me what happened?" He was now inches from me, I hadn't noticed him moving closer to me.

"Edward I'm sorry I lied to you. It's much more difficult to lie to you than anyone else; I'm usually very good at it. I'm not going to tell you what happened, I'm sorry again but it's… complicated. And I'm perfectly able to take care of myself."

He snorted, "Yes Bella, you can handle yourself. Like you did with Tyler's van or what happened tonight. What part were you handling then, or even with your fight with some person a few nights ago? Tell me Bella, enlighten me?" he was getting annoyed, and I was getting mad.

"Tyler's van wasn't going to kill me. The other night I did handle myself; I just wasn't expecting them is all. I haven't been up to my normal strength lately or those men in the ally would have been a breeze, I'm sure I would have eventually gotten away if you hadn't shown up."

"Dammit Bella, do you have a death wish? Do you just go looking for ways to get hurt? Why didn't you try to run away from them tonight, you didn't even scream?" His face was pained. "THEM, there was more than one person?"

I was seething, "Yes there was more than one. And No at the present time I don't have a death wish, shit just happens. I don't have to go looking for trouble; it just tends to find me from time to time. Tonight I couldn't get away. I was being herded in between the group of men, where was I to run to. And I'm not a screamer, sorry." My voice was a bit too loud; I needed to calm down myself because this isn't helping.

"Why would anyone hurt you Bella? Why can't you just run, at least try to? I saw threw those men in the alleys mind. You didn't try to escape; you could have tried to go between them. Anything would have been better than trying to fight ALL of them on your own. Screaming for help, what is wrong that?" his temper was getting the best of him.

"Some people just don't particularly care for me Edward. I don't have to be a mind reader to understand what they wanted from me, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let them get there jolly's off by my screams of any kind. How far Edward do you think I would have gotten if I ran from them? I doubt far, they would have taken it as a challenge and there adrenalin would have kicked into over drive making them that much faster. Plus I'm a bit vertical changed when I'm already weakened."

His eyes were somber and his jaw was tight, "you're not exactly human are you Bella?"

The question I have been waiting for. I grew more unsure of myself as I thought of a decent response, but I couldn't I wasn't ready for him to know. "Would it matter to you if I wasn't?" It came out as more of a whisper then I had intended it to.

Without a moment's hesitation he responded. "Of course not, why would you think that? It didn't matter to you that I'm a vampire; I would be the world's biggest hypocrite if I didn't return the jester. It doesn't matter to me what you are, I just wish you would let me in and trust me." Edward's eyes bore into mine; trying to get me to understand his words were true.

"Edward it's much more complicated than just telling you what I am. I want to tell you, believe me. I just need more time, please." I was to the point I was almost going to beg, and I DO NOT beg.

He thought about it for moment, "Alright I guess. You tell me when you feel you can trust me enough, just don't keep me in the dark to long. Keeping you safe is going to be a full time job isn't it?" it wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"Are you planning on becoming my shadow?" A barely auditable laugh broke through my lips. "I'm much more durable then u give me credit for."

One of his eye brows raised, "how durable are we talking? You seem to get hurt just as easily as an ordinary human."

"Well the more I talk about it the more you're not going to like my answers." I don't see Edward taking my fight with the hunters very well, even if it was just to let him know why I was weakened.

"Why don't you try me, I will try to keep my thoughts to myself."

"Give thy thoughts no tongue." I chuckled, "I don't think that's an assumption you can keep."

"Quoting Shakespeare, you surprise me Miss. Swan. Now stop deviating from the topic and continue."

"As you wish," I took a much needed deep breath. "When I left school the other day, I ended up being caught off guard. It took a bit more out of me then I expected. I still need time to recover from it. That's why I've been a bit clumsier and not as quick. I'm not saying that I wouldn't have still been in the way of Tyler's van still but even if he had hit me it wouldn't have killed me. Just would have been terrible inconvenient as I said before."

"So you're saying you're practically indestructible?"

"I'm not immune to the pain of injuries as you have already seen, but there are few things that can actually kill me." crap… crap… crap… why am I telling him any of this. I'm asking for trouble.

"I just can't picture it. You seem so fragile, don't take offense. How few of things are we talking about?"

"I would say a handful or so; it's not something I'm comfortable testing. And no I'm not going to talk anymore on the death subject."

Edward took a minute to come up with more questions. "So you must be older then the eighteen you perceive to be?" How is he getting so close, his questions are right on the money? He's much more observant then I thought.

"A little bit yes," I laughed nervously.

"How much is a little?" he now had a slight smile.

"Don't you know it's not polite to ask a woman her age?" I tried my best to scowl at him, if he had a heartbeat he would have been blushing like a mad man.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." the crease between his eyes was more noticeable.

I burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding, but you should see the look on your face. You seem to be getting flustered." Telling him I'm over four hundred and thirty years old might make him a bit more flustered then his present state. So I decided to change the subject. "I thought you were supposed to be on a quote hiking trip with your family until Sunday?"

"What is with the quotes? And I was with them for a bit?"

"Well I'm guessing it's not actually hiking you were doing as much as hunting and avoiding traffic jams with your sparkles? Why didn't you last the whole weekend?"

He dropped his head into his lap and ran both hands threw it. "Bella all this you know about my kind and all the near death experiences you've had within the last three days is driving me a bit mad with worry. When I was with my family I was driving them nuts with all my worrying. Every time I tried to concentrate on hunting or my brothers' reckless antics, I would picture you in front of that van or the x-ray of your skull or just what else could go wrong in your life that would put you in harm's way. It makes me anxious not being around you, so I decided to leave." He finally looked up at me to measuring my response, I was shocked. I never even thought about my own antics making him feel this way, it made me a bit nauseous. "I made it back in time to see you and your friends leaving, I saw in Jess's mind where you were going and followed. I would just stay back in case you needed me. I stayed in the girls minds until they were about to go to the dressing room then I tuned them out to give them privacy. I was deciding on asking Alice to go to dinner and accidentally running into you guys at the restaurant. When I went back into Angela's mind and saw you weren't there anymore. I started to grow more uneasy, I knew I shouldn't be but the feeling was over whelming. I went to the bookstore I saw in Angela mind and saw you left as soon as you opened the door. So went looking for you driving in circles, I searched thru random people in the streets minds to catch a glimpse of you. The sun was finally setting and I was about to get out and search on foot for you when…" He clenched his fist and his jaw tight then closed his eyes and put his head in his hands relieving something.

"When what?" I laid my hand on his leg slowly hoping it would calm him some, he relaxed slightly.

His voice became rougher with emotions. "When I saw what they were thinking. I saw in their minds of the vial things they were planning on doing to you. You can't imagine how hard it was to almost not make it in time. One was already on top of you when I arrived, I was almost too late. It took everything in me to just grab you and leave, to leave them all alive." The ragged breath he took told me how hard it must have been on him to endure that. To go against his very nature and leave them showed great perseverance on his part.

I gradually moved my hand from his leg to his cheek. He slowly moved his hands away from his face and looked at me intensely. It was remarkable how quickly his eyes lost all darkness and turned golden again. My breath hitched as I studied his expression, there couldn't be a more exquisite being on the planet. How could someone this perfect be meant for me, it was unfathomable; I didn't deserve it?

I don't know how long we sat there and looked at one another. It could have been 10 minutes or an hour, time held little meaning for either of us. "Thank you Edward for tonight. I'm sorry for…"

He shook his head and cut off my sentence. "What would you have to apologize for? You didn't ask for tonight's events to transpire…?"

I placed my finger over his mouth to silence him. "Shhh… let me finish. I'm sorry for my actions in the ally. If I would have known my actions would cause you this pain I would have tried harder to escape. I will try harder to get away next time if the circumstances allow it." Well if they were human, I can't make the same promise if there mystical creatures.

His hands cautiously met my cheeks; he didn't dare move them for a moment to test himself. He was trying to study my reaction but I had closed my eyes to revel in the feeling of his touch. "Bella?" his voice was soft and tender, "please don't let there be a next time? Don't think for an instant that I won't be there to save you again or that I regret doing it; but that was to close. I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you and I was too late to stop it, any of it. Bella I would say I don't know what your feelings are towards me, but you do talk in your sleep." He let out a sheepish laugh; I was a tad bit horrified at what else he heard in my sleep. "And I know you feel this pull between us, I see it in your face and the way you react to me." he took a haggard breath. "Bella I've waited almost a hundred years for you. I thought I was content in my life, complete. But you showed up out of nowhere and brought out all these feelings I've never felt before. Bella are you crying?" he was confused.

I wasn't ready for this, I was hoping to leave before this happened. Oh god what's wrong with me? I closed my eyes tight and shook my head forcefully. "No Edward you can't, you can't fall for me…"

He tightened his hold on my head to make me look at him. "Bella it's too late, I'm past falling. I've already fallen, well past the point of no return. I… I don't know what else I could call it besides love. Bella I know it's too fast and irrational; but I think I've known since you sat beside me in biology your first day that I love you. I just haven't completely accepted it until now, that I'm unconditionally and irrevocable in love with you."

I just wanted to say sorry it's taking me so long updating new chapters but when it's a slower part of the story I'm having some writers block. I know what I want to happen when major upcoming events take place, it's just the parts leading up to it I'm having a little trouble with.

I also want to thank everyone who is following my story and all those who are writing comments to me. I know the comments aren't too much but they make me very happy (I know I'm corny and easily impressed).

If there are questions in my story that haven't gotten answered yet please let me know. I have a list of a few that I will make sure get answered but it's hard to go back and forth and keep up with them all, I'm sorry.

Thanks again and hope you all are enjoying the story,

*~Tre~*


	13. Chapter 13

A/N~ sorry its taking so long to update story, this chapter is a very long one so I am hoping to earn some brownie points from you guys for it.

_**Chapter 13- family meeting & greetings Edward's POV-**_

Bella just sat there unblinking, mouth gaping open, not breathing, not… wait… "Bella breath, deep breaths." I mocked a few deep breaths and she snapped out of it a bit. This isn't going over as well as I hoped it would. Did she not really feel what I felt, was I just delusional about her feelings towards me. I couldn't even begin to conceal my emotions from my face. She seemed to notice it and snap the rest of the way out of her shocked state. My hands fell from her face and my head hung down in defeat.

"Edward," she whispered in a barely audible voice, "I'm not good for you. I'm not worth it." her voice sounded distressed and defeated, I just wish I understood why she felt like this. I looked back up at her and her head was now slumped down.

"Why… why would you think you were the one not worth it? I'm the vampire here, the monster. Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to move so fast so soon. Just… just forget what I said. I didn't mean to presume to know how you felt, or if you felt anything at all. I should probable go so you can get some rest, it's been a long day for you." My ego was wounded and I'm ashamed to say I was looking for an exit. I moved back slightly and her head came up and our eyes met, she had more tears in her eyes.

She was searching for something in my eyes, like they were the gateways to my soul; like I really had one. I couldn't break the connection no matter how shattered I was feeling in this moment. "Edward," her voice was broken, "you're not the monster I am. And you are worth it, your worth more to me then you will ever know. I'm going to tell you something, and I need you to promise me that you will listen, not speak, and not ask any questions about what I am going to say? Just believe me and know that when I'm ready I will tell you what I mean by it. Then you can leave and go home, alright?"

Like I could possible refuse her, let alone when her voice was pleading with me. "Alright I promise." I was surprised at how quickly my spirits were lifted, how moments ago the shattered feeling in me was completely put back together. I was still worried why she felt like she was not worth it.

She sighed before she continued. "Your right about my feeling towards you, I feel the pull as well I always have. You put it so beautifully when you said you were unconditionally and irrevocable in love with me. It's exactly how I feel towards you, I have long before you ever even knew me." She took an exhausted breath, and as she started to speak next it started out between a sob and a laugh at the same time. "Hearing your feeling for me feel exhilaratingly happy, I've been alone so long I'm not sure of another way to be. But I don't deserve your love, I deserve to be alone…" no she couldn't be serious. I looked at her questionably shaking my head about to interrupt her when her hand covered my mouth. "You promised you wouldn't speak remember?" My shoulders slumped in defeat and she slowly removed her hand. "Edward you deserve someone who is much more than what I am, but I also know you are stubborn and aren't going to listen to a damn thing I'm telling you are you?" She knew me more then I gave her credit for. She gave me a gentle laugh at my silence, "that's what I thought. You should probable go home for the night, I'm sure it's been just as long of a day for you as it has for me. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Like you should have to ask. What time would you like me to come over? It's not a school day so I'm sure you would like to sleep in?"

"Eight should be good, give me time to eat and shower. I'm not really one on sleeping in; early bird gets the worm and all. Don't know what you will miss sleeping the day away?"

I laughed a bit more, feeling a thousand times lighter after hearing her own confessions towards me. Admitting to myself I had feelings for her made me feel like a new man, but actually hearing she felt the same way towards me was like I was going to internally combust from pure euphoria. I don't know if I will be able to wipe this sappy grin off of my face, and I could of cared less if it never went away.

"What might I inquire is so funny now Mr. Cullen?"

"Nothing, sleep well Bella." I stood up and leaned down to kiss her forehead and inhaled her scent intensely needing it to last until I saw her again tomorrow.

I started to head to the door when she stood up and followed me. I tuned in time to catch her as she propelled herself in my arms. We both laughed and she nuzzled her head in my chest as mine rested on the top of her head. It was a perfect moment; we stood there for several minutes not needing to say a word just content in each other's arms. I had one arm around her waist and the other in her hair, just playing with it gave me a tranquil feeling.

She started to yawn a few times before we pulled apart, "goodbye Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bella, see you at eight." I left and went to my car and headed towards home, contemplating on whether or not to hide in the shadows around Bella's house as she slept or not. I was almost home when voices brought me out of own thoughts, my siblings were home. They weren't supposed to be home until Sunday, well there went my idea of hiding in the shadows; this is going to be a long night.

It turned out to be a very long night, but an encouraging one none the less. My family had headed home shortly after I had left because of a bad feeling Alice had, she was not to be trifled with when she had a feeling towards Bella.

I was now in my meadow going through the events of the previous night with my family. We had a family meeting in the dining room and I told them basically what has been going on between Bella and I. They all knew there was a strong connection between the two of us but they were not quite sure how strong a bond we had.

The discussion turned pretty heated when I explained the events that had transpired tonight. First they were genuinely frightened at what happened and angry towards the men that tried to hurt my Bella. I saw it in Rosalie's mind how there was now a small connection forming between the two of them. While nothing actually happened to Bella, where as Rosalie endured the events at which caused her immortal fate, she could see what might have been and it scared Rose more than she was letting the others in on.

But where the discussion turned in a different direction was when I told them that Bella knew what we were, that she has always known. Rose was angry, all the feelings she was thinking towards Bella were now not so nice. Rosalie was afraid that we would have to pick up and move again, she hated to move again.

Jasper wanted to be angry towards Bella as well, he really tried to, and everything in him told him this was bad. But there was also something so familiar about Bella to him that he couldn't think ill towards her. He didn't understand the feeling, nor did I. He was too busy trying to make since out of his feelings that he didn't notice the bouncing pixie with a huge grin on her face jump in front of him. She was laughing, "you can't do it can you? You can't find it in you to agree with Rose can you? Just side with me and Edward and stop over analyzing it before smoke starts to appear out of your ears." I had to join in with Alice's new wave of laughter when I saw the be withered look on Jaspers face. "Alright darling," was all of a response he could muster.

Carlisle and Esme were on my side as well, they were just over excited I had finally found someone so I wasn't alone. Carlisle was a bit more cautious; wanting to make sure I would be able to keep myself in check when I'm around her.

Emmett, much to the surprise of Rosalie, sided with me as well. He stated, "well Eddie-boy might finally get 'em some." Emmett the pervert never fails, but I couldn't be angry about it because he did side with me over his wife.

After we finished talking about how Bella knew about our kind, it was time to tell them a little of what Bella told me about herself. They were all shocked, they didn't like it that Bella was continually in danger or hurt. Jasper and Emmett were actually already mentally feeling protective of her. I really wasn't expecting that but I was thrilled none the less, maybe a few extra vampire body guards would help keep her safe, but from what I still wasn't sure.

Carlisle was intrigued about what she was, he was naturally a very curious creature everything fascinated him. We tried to come up with different theories about the few mystical creatures we knew of. But she didn't smell like a werewolf, neither the kind that was brought out by the full moon nor the kind that lived on the reservations. She also didn't feel as durable as a vampire hybrid. Hybrids skin was as indestructible as a vampires, I have seen her bruises.

When I had told them how Bella had saw not only her parents die in front of her, but also watched a boy get killed in front of her to try and protect her, if it were possible for a vampire to cry we all would have. So by the time the sun was rising we had come to a unanimous decision that we were going to let her tell us when she was ready. Every one of my family, apart from Esme, has seen how sad Bella's eyes are. Even Rosalie couldn't deny Bella had been threw more than any of us and probable had good reasons to hide some things.

Before I went on a morning run to clear my head before returning to Bella's house Esme and Carlisle asked if I could bring Bella over to meet the family officially. After hearing everyone's thoughts being shouted at me begging me to bring her I agreed.

It was now five minutes until eight, time to run to Bella's. I was strangely nerves to ask if she would meet my family. I wasn't sure how she would react to them or how my family would be around her. I knew they didn't feel a lure to drink her blood, which everyone already found peculiar, but if they could abstain their strength as to not crush her accidently. This is just what I needed to do is add more worrying from my family for her safety to the already growing list.

I knocked on her door at exactly eight. After the second knock she opened the door with a wide smile. I took a second to appraise her appearance from her damp hair to her bare feet. She was wearing well-worn light flared jeans and a purple flannel type button up fitted shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Comfy and a bit sexy, I was seeing Bella in her true natural beauty. "Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling today?"

Bella looked down at herself, laughed and moved to the side to let me in the house. "I'm fine, how about you? You seem in a pleasant mood this morning."

I couldn't help but laugh with her; her laugh was the best sound in the world and quiet contagious. "I feel decades younger actually. I suppose that would put anyone in a pleasant mood. I believe humans would call it 'in seventh heaven,' or 'on cloud nine.' A completely blissful state that I don't believe I could trade for the world." I openly laughed loudly; "I would never have imagined that love could make you feel like this. It's an astonishing feeling."

Her pigeon laugh was cute, "I think I know how you feel. I love this new side to you, you are more carefree." She grabbed a hold of my hand and led me to the couch. I sat right next to her but it still wasn't close enough so I pulled her onto my lap, where she rested her head against my chest. "So what do you want to do today?"

Neither of us could hide our smiles, "well as much as I would love to keep you here all to myself and just talk. My family is dying to meet you, that is if you are up to it?" I tried to keep the smile on my face but I was nerves.

Her smile faltered as well, "are you sure that's a good idea." She started to bite her lower lip, heaven help me.

"Bella if you don't want to or if it feels too dangerous then just say so. No one will mind, you won't hurt anyone's feelings I promise." I gently ran my hand down the side of her face to her jaw line.

I'm not sure what she thought was funny, but she stated to giggle. I raised an eye brow at her, "I've told you before Edward, you and your family don't scare me. I simply meant that will they not be surprised to see me, a non-vampire, holding hands with their son/brother? I don't really see that going over very well on any account?" her giggles ceased but she tried to continue her smile but it also faltered, she was nerves.

Now it was my turn to laugh at her, "let me get this straight. You're not worried about walking into a house full of vampires, but you're worried that they won't like you? Is that right?"

Bella tried to look mad at me but failed miserable. "It's not really that funny?"

Once the laughs started I couldn't stop them, "it is quiet comical actually. And don't worry they already like you, well Alice already loves you." I finally stopped laughing because now I needed to tell her that my family knows almost everything. "Bella please don't get mad, but I told my family about you. Most everything, it not a very easy task to keep secrets in our house."

"I suppose your right with a mind reader, a seer, and empathy there really isn't much that could get by. I'm not mad, if it means a lot to you to have me 'officially' meet them then I will?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, but it would mean a lot so thank you. When do you want to go?" I kissed her forehead, and heard her heart rate increase.

"You mean you want to go now? Umm… ok give me fifteen, twenty minutes to get changed and ready."

"Alright I will wait down here and call and let my family know we will be there in a bit."

Alice of course saw me calling so she called me to inform me she knew we were coming and everyone was waiting. Carlisle called in sick so he could meet Bella; he had a lot of accumulated personal days. Rose was the only one that I worried about, but I also didn't foresee a problem arising from her.

Twelve minutes later Bella came bouncing down the stairs ready to go. As we pulled up to the house Bella's eyes went wide as she took in the house. "It's beautiful," she stared in awe at the house.

I chuckled, "yeah it wasn't a very pretty sight when we moved here. But Esme love to fix up old houses and make them her own, its kinda of a passion of hers."

"Well she is very brilliant." Bella was still trying to take it all in as we walked in that she didn't notice my parents.

"Why thank you Bella, there's something gratifying about turning something uninhabitable into a home." I couldn't help but smile at my mother's serene words. "It's nice to finally meet you Bella, we've heard so much about you." Esme smiled warmly at Bella and approached her slowly to envelope her in a light hug. I was getting nerves, I knew my mother wouldn't hurt Bella but I was worried she might squeeze too hard. My mother understood my wariness, '_I won't hurt her Edward.' _I just nodded my head slightly so she knew my answer.

Bella flashed a bright smile at my parents after Esme released her. "It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Cullen and to see you again Dr. Cullen. Thank you for inviting me into your home."

Carlisle came up to her and gave her a gentle hug, "it's our pleasure to have you, and please its Carlisle and Esme. You seem to be better than the last time we meet thankfully." They both laughed, I personally didn't want to remember her getting hurt from Tyler's van.

"Yes I am thank you. Sorry about the whole incident, I don't do well in hospitals." She was trying to be indifferent about it but I'm sure there is another reason behind her fear of hospitals; I just wish she would trust me enough to tell me.

"I don't know many people who do well in hospitals? I'm going to my office to make a few calls, why don't you give Bella a tour. The rest of us should be back in an hour or so and we can sit down and talk or watch a movie or something?" '_Is that alright with you Edward, your mother and I want to know her as well?' _I gave a small nod to my father.

I gave her a quick tour of the downstairs area and showed her the family room with my piano. "How often do you play?" Bella's question caught me off guard a bit.

"What makes you think I play and not one of my siblings or parents?" there was a quoi smile playing on her lips, like there was something she knew but wasn't supposed to know.

She laughed at me, "I'm sorry for presuming? So who plays the piano here? Is that better?"

I couldn't help but smile with her, "your right I do play. I've been playing more frequently than normal. Do you play?"

"A little, I'm not very good. Piano lessons take a great deal of patients, and that's a virtue I do not possess but one I extract from any piano instructor. I would have them practically running for the hills pulling their hair out along the way."

"I think I could picture you as an unruly child, getting there jollies off by scaring off the grownups." The thought of what trouble she could have caused in her youth brings about a new wave of laughs.

Her face sobered up a bit, "I was never really a child in the manner your thinking. But I will always have an adolescence heart at times. So will you play something for me?" she is so cryptic sometimes, it's hard to keep up. I'm hoping some of the things she says that doesn't make sense to me, if I store the information and add it all up at a later time it will help solve the mystery that is Bella.

Deciding on not thinking too much into it right now I laced her fingers threw mine and I guided us to the bench at my piano. I looked down at her as she sat by me, then she gave me a gentle nod so I played. I started off by playing something I'm more accustomed to playing. I let my fingers guide themselves along the keys as I watched my Bella. Her mouth fell open; I couldn't help my cockiness and winked at her. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, who composed it?" she gasped.

"I did, it's for Esme." I could hear Esme at the top of the stairs, she's overwhelmed by the thought of me finally finding someone; truth be told so was I.

"I can't believe you compose as well as play so magnificently, I'm not surprised, just thoroughly impressed." Her smile was of pure joy, I wouldn't know how else to explain it.

As Esme's song came to an end I started to play my latest composition. It starts off soft and slow, and then turned into something with a sweeter note. "You inspired this one," she closed her eyes and just listened.

A small smile on her face was starting to form, "I'm not sure how I could have inspired something so moving, what is it called?"

"My silly Bella, I wish you would see yourself more clearly. Of course you are my inspiration, this song is called Bella's lullaby. Do you like it?" the song was coming to an end and turning more melancholy. The last keys were more of a mournfully note before the song ended. It seemed like how I envision our relationship heading, I know she won't survive time like my family and I, so my only options would be turn her or stay and watch her age until it's her time to leave this life. Her ageing would be how it was meant to be, but I couldn't give her the things she should have in that life. She deserved a family and kids.

I shook my head trying to erase the thoughts in my head, and then turned my attention to Bella. She had a few stray tears falling down her cheeks, I gentle wiped them away. "I love it, thank you. I don't think I have ever heard anything so mesmerizing in my life, it is beyond beautiful."

There was so much truth in her words, "you're welcome, and I'm relieved that you like it." I leaned down closer to her; I stopped when our lips were mere millimeters apart and let her close the space if that's what she wanted. She hesitated at first, looking deep into my eyes searching for something. Then she reached a hand into the back of my hair and pulled me the rest of the way to her. The electric current pulsed threw our lips and sent a wave of warmth threw out my entire body, making me feel almost human again. There was something in the kiss that seemed so familiar, like I had kissed her hundreds of times instead of it being the first. There was a sudden connection that brought a whole new level to our relationship. If there was ever even the slightest doubt before this was my mate, it was now erased. The only place I could ever be happy again was at her side, like I was finally coming home, she was my home.

Bella moved her other hand to caress my cheek. I moved one of mine along the back of her neck and jaw line and the other to her back to pull her closer to me. The kiss deepened when she opened her mouth to allow me access, which I greedily accepted. When our tongs met the taste of Bella was exquisite, it was euphoric. I was trying to keep myself in line so I wouldn't get too excited and lose control. I was trying to be gentle so I wouldn't hurt her, but she wasn't having it. As soon as I tried to be softer she would push her mouth against me with so much strength it was confounding.

'_OH MY GOD EDWARD, YOU HAVE TWO HAVE TO STOP BEFORE I HAVE TO TAKE ALICE AWAY. THE LUST YOU TWO ARE PUTTING OFF IS TOO MUCH; I MAY NOT EVEN MAKE IT OUT OF THE HOUSE BEFORE I HAVE TO TAKE ALICE.' _

I slowed the kiss down to a soft kiss, until our lips lingered. I couldn't stop the smug smile on my face or my laughter.

We pulled our lips apart and rested our foreheads against the others while we caught our breaths. "What is so funny in this situation pray tell?"

"Oh nothing, besides we are driving Jasper's emotions haywire." I stood up and grabbed her hand to help her up. "How about the rest of that tour now?"

I showed her the rest of the house and ended up in my room where she was looking threw my music collection. "You have a decent music collection and decent taste as well."

"You call this a decent collection; I have thousands of CD's and records. I would hate to think what your idea of a great collection would in tell?"

She chuckled at me, "perhaps one day I will show you my collection."

I scratched my head, "I've seen your cd collection. While it's a good selection there's hardly a hundred CD's there."

Bella turned to me and let out a comical laugh, "those CD's are only my favorites that I keep with me. I don't really have much of my own things at Charlie's house."

"So what, all your things are in storage?" that can't be easy having everything you own put somewhere you can't access it when you want.

"Well… some things are in storage, some are elsewhere."

"What do you mean elsewhere, like at your mom's?" she was revealing some of herself, I didn't really want to push too hard. But at the same time she was telling me something.

Her brows furrowed together, "I didn't leave anything of mine at Rene's." she stopped deep in thought, trying to decide to tell me more or not. "Charlie's isn't the only home I own." She looked to me trying to judge my response.

"So you had your own home before you came to live with your father?" she reluctantly nodded. "So what happens to your other house while you stay in Charlie's? Where is it located? How did you come by your own place so young?" there were so many more questions to be asked now.

"Easy there killer. I have someone taking care of it, and the rest really doesn't matter does it?"

"Why is it you always evade my questions? But I guess if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to, I'm not going to force you to. It does matter to me if it involves you though, just keep that in mind."

I walked to the middle of the room and put my arm around her waist to pull her closer to me. "I have a place in Seattle; it's on the outskirts of the town. And I have money, plenty. Money can buy you practically anything. And before you ask how I came by money, I am a firm believer in gold, silver and also investments. More stories for another time."

I kissed the top of her head, "alright love another time. Thank you for sharing something. You ready to go downstairs and spend some time with my family? They're getting relentless."

"Sure, let's go. You lead the way or I will get lost." I grabbed her hand and led her to the living room where Esme and Carlisle were already waiting.

"I'm glad Edward finally decided to share." Esme laughed gentle. "I brought you out a soda, Edward said you like these. I'm sure you're thirsty, were not used to having a human visit so you will have to bear with us." Even something so awkward as discussing human needs, sounds like a loving motherly gesture from her.

Bella took us all by surprise and embraced Esme in a hug, "thank you. This is fine; you really don't have to worry about me. I can eat at home I really don't want to put anyone out on my behalf."

Esme was overjoyed at Bella's show of affection, I'm sure if she could have cried happy tears she would have. "Oh honey, you wouldn't be putting us out. Were just glad you came along and met Edward. I've never seen him so alive since he met you, were grateful to you for that." Esme stepped back and into Carlisle's arms where he nodded in agreement.

"I think the pleasure is mine in meeting him." We were about to sit down when Alice and Jasper started to come down the stairs. Alice, not wanting to miss any time with Bella, ran at full vampire speed right into Bella's arms to give her a welcoming hug. The only problem was that Alice was a thousand times stronger than Bella and didn't know her own strength so when they met and Bella caught her, Bella was thrust backwards into my chest from the force. The wind blew from Bella's lungs and they stopped going backwards. To my utter shock it was Bella who stopped them from going back anymore. "Oh god easy Alice, need air," she laughed. This all happened within seconds, hardly enough time for Alice to process her mistake.

"I'm so sorry Bella, are you alright, did I hurt you." Alice was beside herself with worry. A calming wave spread through the room.

"Alice what the hell were you thinking, you could have killed her?" I shouted at her as I turned Bella around to look at the damage. Jasper quickly came to stand by Alice, like he really thought I was going to attack her.

"Edward, calm down. I'm not as breakable as you make me out to be, I'm quiet durable." A smiled played at the corner of her lips, how could she find humor in this?

"How is this funny Bella, she could have easily crushed you because she wasn't careful. Are you alright, Carlisle maybe you should take a look at her to be sure?" my mind was in over drive, I can't believe I was so naive to think she was safe in my home.

Bella grabbed my head with both of her hands on my cheeks and made me lean down to look her in the eyes. "Edward I. AM. FINE. I don't need looked at, your sister didn't hurt me. Just knocked the wind out of me, she's a bit eccentric with excitement for some reason. You need to calm down though. I think it's funny because Alice isn't worried about pretenses around me, it was nice. She said she was sorry," Bella turned to an apprehensive looking Alice, "and I forgive you. Not that there is really anything to forgive since you didn't do anything wrong, apart from giving your brother an imaginary heart attack." She turned back to me and gave me a soft kiss, everyone gasp at her. "Better?" she bit her bottom lip awaiting my answer. I had to admit she did know how to get me to calm down without Jaspers help. Carlisle and Esme were both ecstatic at how she handled the situation. Alice was relieved as was Jasper, he hated when me and Alice fought.

I nodded and took a deep breath of Bella's scent, "yes I'm better thank you. You sure you're alright?" she gave me a stern look that told me not to push it. "Fine why don't we sit down?"

Everyone was already there; I'm not sure how I missed Emmett and Rosalie coming in. Everyone sat around the coffee table. Carlisle and Esme took the love seat; Rose sat in the chair with Emmett on the floor in front of her; I sat on the end of the sofa with Bella by me and Alice next to her and Jasper perched on the arm rest by Alice.

Alice took the hand of Bella's I wasn't holding and held on her lap. "So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?"

Bella laughed at her eagerness, "well it's becoming less boring then when I arrived."

"So Bella, you seem to have Eddie here whipped already?" Emmett's laughter boomed threw out the living room. "So do you play any sort of sports or video games?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie, Emmett?" I started to sit up to throw something at him when Bella squeezed my hand.

"Emmett, behave yourself. You would think you were raised by wild animals. Apologize to your brother." Esme gave Emmett a firm look.

He straightened up and wiped the smirk off of his face, "sorry Edward." I nodded me head to him; we both know this isn't over yet.

"I can play sports, some not so well. I haven't really played much in the way of video games. But board games I'm fairly excelled at, like chess or checkers or different ones like that. I'm guessing you're running out of people to play with you who wouldn't cheat?" she laughed at him.

"You have no idea how tired I get of them cheating just to beat me. I can teach you some PS3 or Xbox360 sometime." Emmett was getting excited over the aspect of any sort of competition; I could see in his mind all the things he wanted to try with her. All the games he just knew he could win at, he wasn't going to take it easy against her.

"Perhaps next time I will wipe the floor with you Emmett." Bella giggled to him.

"You're on, Bells." He grinned at her, while Rose shot dangers towards Bella.

"So there's going to be a next time? This isn't a onetime bring your pet home." Rosalie sneered towards me.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, either act hospitable towards Bella or go to your room or the garage. She has done nothing towards you in any way and doesn't deserve to be treated in this fashion." I have never seen Esme speak so harshly to any of us before.

"How do we really know we can trust the human? It's not just his life he is putting in jeopardy its all of ours," Rosalie retorted.

"First off who am I to tell your secrete to, I am alone. If I was going to call some news conference to out you to the world I would have done it already. Plus I'm sure they would have some strait jackets handy for me, you know in case I get cold. Once they had me in a padded room I'm sure they would have a new head line involving my current state. You're not the only one with secrets that need to be kept, Rosalie. But if any of you feel threatened by my being here just say the word and I can disappear in an hour." Bella kept completely indifferent throughout the whole speech, you couldn't tell if she was mad, annoyed, sad, or humored, she gave nothing away.

We were all caught completely off guard by Bella's admission, even Rosalie. "Maybe we would feel less threatened if we knew anything about your secret. Why is it your aloud to know ours but you won't let us know yours? What could be bigger than knowing about vampires?" Rosalie was calming down a little.

"Speak for yourself Rose, the rest of us don't feel that way. And don't you dare think about going anywhere Bella." Alice was getting annoyed at Rose's outburst.

"Well since you didn't really tell me your secret I already knew what you all were the moment I saw you, well I sensed something menacing before I saw any of you, you really didn't tell me any secret that I didn't already know. My secret is very different from yours, in the fact that mine comes with a lot of background info I'm not comfortable sharing with anyone. I have never shared it with anyone in my entire life. There are a few that know about what I am, but again it would involve more of a background history of my kind to explain. I'm sorry to be so vague."

I had to tune out everyone else's mind because I couldn't keep up with my own let alone all the questions they wanted to ask. "So you're saying you're not human?" Emmett asked.

Bella shook her head slightly knowing she was about to be bombarded with questions. "No I think I told Edward that already, as well as I'm sure you have figured out as much."

Carlisle sat forward to ask his own questions. "What do you mean sensing something menacing about us?"

"Well I'm not sure how to explain it right, I'm may give away more then I intend to in the process." She chuckled to herself. "My kind have an extra sense built in, I don't really know how to clarify it right I just call it my danger feeling. I get this strong urge for my body to be on alert, the stronger the feeling means the more dangerous something is."

"So your senses were pretty strong when you went to school, but yet you choose to go anyway? Why would you risk it?" Jasper inquired.

She laughed at him, "no not at all the feeling was a faint one. It was an odd feeling, one I've not really experienced for a while. It put me more in mind of there being a possible danger, not really aggressive threat type."

"So is your sense on the frits or what? What out there could be more of a threat to you then vampires?" Emmett was curious as was I.

Her features straightened up and she took on a more series tone. "No my sense isn't on the frits. There are things more dangerous in the world then vampires."

Emmett snickered, "yeah right like what? Do you put yourself in that category?"

"I could be put into that category if I was at my full strength yes. Like most creatures in this world I have my own enemies, and it wouldn't be much of a fight if we weren't fairly matched now would it?"

I didn't like the sound of this conversation. "Bella what do you mean at your full strength? Are you hurt? And what enemies do you have, are they after you?" I could almost feel myself having a panic attack. Jasper and Emmett also straightened there posture and were listening more closely.

"Edward breathe, you're talking a mile a minute. No I'm not hurt, it's just a lot has happened these last few days or so. My body heals much faster than humans, but it takes energy and time to replace that energy. Yes I have enemies, and there always after my kind. But I can take care of myself and I handle them when they get near."

"Why would anyone be after a certain species for? What do they do when they have one of your kind?" Esme didn't like the thought of violence, especially prejudice.

"Well I'm not really sure of the reasoning behind it; I was too young to pay any attention to the legends. And they generally just kill us when they find one of us, or try to pry some information before they kill us. I guess it just depends on their mood." You would think we were talking about the weather the way Bella talked about the slaughtering of her kind.

"Couldn't you just ask someone of your kind the reasoning behind it all? How do you know they try to torture information from you guys if they kill them afterwards?" Alice asked.

Bella shook her head, "I don't have anyone to ask. The hunters don't always accomplish what there are doing, sometimes there just not very good at it." She had that faraway look in her eyes, like she was reliving something.

"What do you mean no one to ask?" Rose questioned, but I barley heard her. I was trying not to think the thoughts that were now running threw my head.

"There is only a hand full of us left." She simply stated.

"Edward what's wrong, your eyes are about to pop out of your head?" Alice asked me.

I took several deep breaths, "they've tried to get information from you haven't they?"

"Like I said sometimes there not very good." She just shrugged like it was no big deal while the rest of my family caught on to my shocked state and all gasp.

"Bella what happened?" I don't know what possessed me to ask but the mental pictures in my head of what they did to her were running rapid.

"It was a long time ago I really don't want to talk about it." this wasn't going to be the end of it by a long shot.

"You called them the hunters; it sounds like something I've read about before. Is that what there species are called or is it just a group of the species who are responsible to hunt you down?" Carlisle asked always eagerly trying to learn more.

"I guess I did say hunters, I didn't really mean to, but there a break off of another species."

"Give me a second; I'm going to go grab something?" Carlisle quickly stood up and ran upstairs to his study and came back in less than a minute with two small worn leather notebooks. "I acquired these journals in my time with the Volturi in the early 1700s." He was flipping through the larger of the books. Everyone's eyes were fixated on him. "It talks about werewolves, any legends or facts about them. Here on one of the last pages it talks about a group of werewolves who are known as the hunters. It says there was some sort of spell cast upon them making them almost indestructible, more strength then even vampire's posses. The writing is to far faded for even my eyes to read some of it. There is a part saying something about two ways to kill them, but I can't quite make it out…"

"Decapitation or ripping their hearts from there chest." We all turned our attention back to Bella; she had grown a few shades paler.

Carlisle looked up to Bella; "these are the people who are after you?" she only nodded.

Emmett piped in, "Well Bella your safe here. The werewolves here have a truce with us, as long as we don't hurt any humans they leave us alone. The kind of werewolves here actually protects their tribe, the Quileute at the reservation."

Bella turned her attention to Emmett and almost snorted with laughter. "The Quileute are most defiantly not werewolves."

"Yeah they are we've seen them. There huge wolves, like six feet from paws to back that's not including their heads." Emmett told her.

"Werewolves can only change by the light of the full moon, the day before and the day after, that's it. The Quileute can change whenever they want to, or when they get angry enough. And true werewolves most defiantly do not protect anything."

"Ok if they aren't werewolves then what are they?" I asked intrigued.

"There shape shifters. A weak gene version, but shifters none the less. There tribe could have made the shift into anything when the first shifter was introduced. Since they were attacked by a vampire the natural choice was a wolf, your natural enemy. So the shift stuck with wolves to keep them protected."

Carlisle was excited about learning a new species. "That's fascinating, it makes perfect sense. The book here doesn't mention anything about the shifter wolves, just the hunters. It also mentions another book to look at to learn more about the hunters and their prey." He sat the book down and picked up the other one. "This is the book it is referring to; I don't know why I have even kept it because it's in some sort of code. I tried for years to find someone to decipher it, but no one can make any sense out of It." he opened the pages so everyone could see the pages; they were like nothing I have ever seen.

Bella let out a breath and laughed softly and held out her hand to Carlisle. "May I?" He handed her the book and she flipped threw it quickly. "This isn't in code," she stated.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked confused.

"It's a language, one you won't find a translator for." She was scanning each page briefly.

"What language is it, and why couldn't I find someone to translate it after I know what language it is in?"

"Because the people who write this keep themselves hidden from any and all kinds, you wouldn't be able to find them unless they wanted to be found."

"You're reading it though aren't you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, it is a language my people used to use. Another race has adapted it as their own now."

"And what race is that?" Carlisle wondered.

Bella let out a breath, "I'm not sure that's my secret to tell, or even if you would believe me if I told you."

"Why wouldn't we believe you? And why isn't your peoples language anymore?" Even Rosalie was becoming interested in Bella's story.

"Well there are a great deal of mythical creatures out there you're not even aware of. Some are more believable then others. It's not really my language anymore because there aren't enough of us to keep up any sort of traditions let alone being able to hold an entire language."

"I know you said there were only a handful of you, but there have to be some of you who want to keep with your heritage. How many is a handful in your definition?" Esme asked, she was feeling heartbroken from Bella's loss of her kind.

"My definition of a handful is just that, you can count on one hand how many are left besides me. And there to busy hiding in some hole to even wonder about traditions." It feels like my heart has been ripped from my chest, how could anyone endure all she has and still be sane?

"Surely there has to be some hidden that you haven't heard from in a while, there can't just be six of you left." Esme was in a state of shock as were the rest of us.

"When there were only about a dozen of us left I started to feel them as they died, it feels like my head is going to split in two it's excruciating. I don't know why I started to feel them die, how I even know that's what the feeling is, or how I know the amount of us. When it started happening I just knew. I also don't know if the others feel it as well or if it's just a weird Isabella gift. I haven't felt it in quiet sometime, I'd almost forgotten about it." She shook her head and let out a nerves laugh.

"How have you endued all that and not gone insane?" Jasper inquired.

"Oh I have moments of insanity or depression whatever you want to call it from time to time. The only way I know how to not go crazy permanently from it all is to stay away from world, not get attached to anything or anyone. It doesn't always work out so well."

Everyone looked a little lost, including me. "What do you mean no attachment? What are we to you then? And your only eighteen how have you stayed away from the world?" Alice was trying not to sound hurt.

She quietly laughed, "you have mistaken me Alice, I'm sorry I didn't explain it very good. But you all are my idea of breaking my own rules to stand by indifferently to the world; I haven't been very obedient to them since I came to forks." She stopped and looked down at her hands mulling over something. "I'm no more eighteen then any of you are."

"How old are you Bells?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Bella shook her head, "Age is not a particularly interesting subject. Anyone can get old; all you have to do is live long enough."

"A very wise perception, one that shows a bit of wisdom due to your age if I may be so bold to assume?" Carlisle stated.

"You say you're no more eighteen then any of us, but we don't age. I've seen pictures of you as a child with Charlie; you looked like you were 11 or so. Your aging the same as any human would?" The question has been stuck in my head since last night, now seemed like a good time to ask.

Bella turned to me and chuckled, "Observant aren't we? I don't know how best to describe it really, it's not at all what it appears. I don't…" She was struggling over an internal debate of some sorts.

"I think our hounding Bella with questions is up." Esme told us, I can't believe I let it go on for so long. She must be uncomfortable reveling so much, she already told me as much.

"Your mothers right, we sorry Bella, we're not usually quiet so uncivilized. There must be questions you have for us, feel free to ask after our bombardment it seems only fair?" Carlisle said in a kind and reassuring voice.

"Thank you Esme and you guys aren't uncivilized. If I was in your place I would be the same way so nothing to be sorry over. I've been curious how you all came to be a family. I've been around several nomads in my time, a few vegetarian and the rest human drinkers, but there were only one to three tops in there coven. What made the first of your family choose to drink animal blood?"

Carlisle sat up straighter prepared to tell our stories after he looked at everyone, silently asking their permission to tell their stories which everyone nodded in agreement. "Very good questions Bella. I was born in 1640, and was turned after I lead a raid on a vampire den for the church. The vampire came out extremely thirsty and there were several of us so he was satiated before he could finish draining me. I hid out until the transformation was complete; when it was I ran and hid away from any humans. I didn't want to be a monster so I tried to kill myself in so many different ways but of course none worked. My last attempt was to starve myself; I lasted several months without a drop of blood. My will power was slipping and a deer pasted close to me and without even realizing what I was doing I drained it. I took out several more before I started to feel more control of myself, then I realized I could survive without killing anyone. I was extremely lonely, never finding anyone of my kind who lived as I had. For centuries I had contemplated making a companion but could never justify condemning someone else to this existence. In 1918 I was working in a hospital in Chicago helping with the Spanish influenza outbreak when I met Edward and his mother on their death beds. His mother realized something was different about me and begged me to save her son in any way I could. When I looked at him I knew I couldn't let him die, so when his mother passed I wheeled Edward down to the morgue with her. No one would notice another body gone, there were so many of them. So I took Edward home and turned him."

I turned to look at Bella; she had tears in her eyes. I let go of her hand and put my arm around her and pulled her to my chest, "it's alright. I don't remember any of it anymore, there's no need for tears."

Her head shook back and forth, "I know you don't. I'm sorry please continue." I wiped a few tears away.

Esme got up and knelt in front of Bella and put her hands on Bella's knees. "Oh honey you don't have to apologize, when I heard it the first time I was racked with dry sobs for hours."

"Three years later I was in a hospital working when they brought Esme in. She had fallen from a cliff and her heart beat was so faint they took her straight to the morgue. I remembered her back when she was twelve and I had to set a bone for her, she was so full of life even then. When I saw her then I knew I couldn't let her die either so I turned her."

Esme softly laughed at her husband, "he's being to kind. I didn't fall from a cliff, I jumped. Two days prier I had a son, two days was all Thomas lasted before he died from lung fever."

Bella's breath hitched, I looked down at her and saw more tears falling. Esme started to rub Bella's face, "please don't cry for me. It was a long time ago and I've made peace with it all."

"I swear I don't cry this much ever, it's just so sad and…" she shook her head and looked deep in thought, "never mind. I'm sorry."

"What is it Bella?" I asked softly.

"I… I had an older brother named Thomas is all; it's sometimes hard just to hear the name is all." She wiped the rest of her tears off, and I pulled her only lap. My poor Bella, what would anyone have to do to deserve all that she has lived thru let alone her?

"What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?" Esme asked.

"He was… he died the same time my father did." She looked down at her lap.

"You mean they were killed at the same time don't you? You had to watch both your parents get killed in front of you and your brother?" Rosalie asked gently, sickened at the thought of all she had witnessed.

"Umm… yeah." She whispered.

"Edward said you were only six when it happened?" Bella nodded to Jasper. "How did you escape and was it the hunters?"

"Yes it was the hunters, are you sure you really want to know this, because it's a bit depressing?" she looked at all of my family then turned to me.

"Bella you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but we would like to know if you are willing to tell us about your past." I kissed the top of her head.

"Alright but no pity parties, it was a long time ago and I have accepted it all and moved on, deal?" We all nodded in agreement, not knowing if any of us could completely agree with it. "Ok, when they killed my mother they didn't think I was her child because of how differently we looked. She was stunningly beautiful with long wavy blond hair that looked sun kissed and eyes that were so blue they were the color of the Caribbean ocean; Thomas had her eyes. Then there was my father who had deeper blue eyes and darker blond curly hair, which was also like my brothers. There was also nothing different than humans about me at the time, I was too young to tell I was the same race as my mother. So with my mother's last words being 'she's human,' they believed her and left me there with her body.

I was in the woods gathering firewood a few months after my mother died when the hunters found us. I looked into the sky and saw smoke billowing into the sky and dropped the firewood and ran back to the cabin. Before I made it into the clearing someone grabbed me and held me still with a hand over my mouth. I could see into the clearing my father and Thomas, who was only fifteen, being dragged by their feet into the burning building with daggers threw their hearts. The guard who held me tried to get me back to our village but we were ambushed and they were killed, I'm not sure how I escaped really. When I finally made it back to the village everything was gone."

"What do you mean gone Bella?" Alice asked to caught up into the story for it to be over yet.

"All the homes were burned along with all the crops. All the animals were slaughtered laying everywhere. There were men, women, children, and babies scattered all over the village in piece. What made it out of the village alive scattered and started hiding and stayed that way until they were picked off by the hunters."

"Oh my god Bella, that's horrible." A silent sob escaped Esme and Rose, they were both conjuring up images of dead children and infants scattered around like discarded trash. Not that everyone else's thoughts weren't doing the same thing; we were just better at holding it back. "Did you try any other villages to see if any of your kind were there?" Alice slid down so she was right next to me and Bella then rubbed Bella's back.

"I'm fine Alice, really. And my kind stayed together in the same village, we have a need to be with our own kind. Some of us would go out into the world for a few years to explore or what not, but there would be a part of us that would ach to be home again. Like we left part of ourselves behind and after a year or two they would come home."

"Bella what is it like now they're gone, what happens to that ache you feel to be without them?" Carlisle said softly bringing the doctor in him out to see if she was in pain.

A soft chuckle escaped my Bella's lips, "you get used to it I guess. Or just acquire something more painful so you have something to compare it to, then it's not so bad. You forget about it after a while."

I put my hand on her cheek and turned her head toward me, "I don't believe I've ever known anyone who has been threw a fraction of what you have been through. Bella how can you be so brave after all that, when anyone else would have crumbled long ago?"

Bella gently caressed my cheek, "I see you're not very good at listening are you, well all of you?" I raised one eye brow at her wondering what she was referring to. "No pity parties remember, I don't like to be felt sorry for." Before I could say anything back to her Bella put her finger over my mouth to silence me. "Ok enough about me, again. Whose story is next?" For the next few hours we told Bella our own stories into becoming vampires.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14- joining a family Bella's POV-**_

The next few weeks passed quickly, even to me; someone who is unaffected by time, it holds no real meaning anymore. Most of my waking hours were spent with the Cullen's. Most of the time it was just Edward and I, then would come Alice and Emmett. Well I made the mistake of letting the pixie take me shopping; Esme and Rosalie went with us. I don't think I will ever be able to hear the word mall again without shuttering.

Emmett and Jasper have been trying to teach me to play video games. I took to it better than either of them liked. My scores couldn't be beat at any of the hunting games or anything that involved weapons of any kind in them. I don't have the heart to tell them I've been training in weapons longer than any of them have excised, my secret. The racing games were a drawl.

The last few days we have been playing a special game of chess that Emmett and Jasper have made up. It involved nine chess boards pushed together and most of the game pieces. It was hard to catch on at first but now I don't think I could play a game of regular chess and not be bored out of my mind.

Alice came bouncing down the stairs with her arm linked with Rose's, Rosalie and I have gotten along a lot better since we first met. "Ok Bella, do whatever you do to help Emmett. Edward and Emmett play regular chess." Everyone looked skeptically at me; even I didn't understand what she was asking. "I saw Emmett getting excited over beating Edward saying 'Bellsie was his new best friend.' Not sure what you're going to do but it's going to be entertaining. Then we can watch a movie." Alice explained with excitement in her eyes.

I laughed at myself for forgetting about my shield. "Well stop staring at me; you heard the pixie set your game up."

Carlisle and Esme came down while Emmett was setting up the game to see what was going on. "So now what are we doing now Bellsie?"

I chuckled at Emmett, "well Emmy Bear you sit on one of the chairs facing Edward while he sits on the one facing you, then you play chess." They all continued to look at me like I was crazy. I concentrated on blocking Emmett's mind; once I was sure I blocked it I turned my attention to Emmett. "Ok Em, think real hard about where you want your first move to go, tell me Love, Alice where will he go?" I put my poker face on and looked at Edward and Alice's frustrated faces, Emmett still looked puzzled.

"I can't read his mind, its blank like Bella's. Your shielding his mind aren't you?" His brows were set in a deep V.

Alice looked like she was about to stomp her foot, "I don't see anything from Emmett. How the hell are you doing that Bella?" I burst into laughter along with Emmett.

"Alice, language dear," Esme scolded her affectionately.

"Sorry mom," Alice apologized.

"How are you doing that Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I looked to Edward, "you didn't tell them I was a shield?"

"No I think I forgot, sorry. You're not really going to help him over me are you?" He pouted looking at me.

I chuckled, "Yup. Everyone needs to lose the battle from time to time to feel more humble over there wins." It turned out to be a pretty entertaining endeavor watching Emmett and Edward play on an equal playing field. Emmett of course did win but I think Edward could have won if he wasn't trying so hard to read Emmett's thoughts even though he knew he couldn't.

After I 'officially' met his family I started sitting next to the Cullen's at lunch. The first time I sat with them you would have thought I had turned into some sort of alien. All eyes in the cafeteria were on me, I didn't really care for the attention but what could I have expected sitting next to the god like creatures.

Yesterday was a sunny day so Edward and his siblings were absent from school I ate next to Angela and Ben at lunch, today they were back though. Trig got held back so the Cullen's were already seated. Angela and I were in line together and Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler were several people ahead of us. "So are you sitting with the Cullen's today?" Angela asked and I just nodded.

Lauren and Jessica were of course talking crap about me, again. I could hear Lauren say, "Of course she is sitting back with the Cullen freaks." Jess and Mike laughed with her. "Now if they would feel sorry for her enough to have their daddy doctor do some plastic surgery on her as well." They were all busting out laughing now.

I turned to Edward's table and saw they were all fuming, Edward and Alice looked like they were about to get up and come to my rescue. I turned to the lunch lady and saw what we were having today and got a brilliant idea. I looked back to the Cullen's and flashed a brilliant smile and winked at them. They gave me a puzzled look, "you'll see," I whispered so only they could hear me. I turned back to the lunch lady, "I will have a bowl of chili and a little spaghetti with extra marinara." I took my tray and proceeded to go to the salad bar. Hmm… beets, cottage cheese, chocolate pudding, and a fruit punch to complete my lunch. Before I came up to pay for my meal I quickly took the lid off my fruit punch and took a quick sip then sat it down without the lid. After paying I asked Ang to get some extra napkins hoping to distract her for a few minutes. Instead of walking straight to my table I made a slight detour zigzagging threw the tables until I was almost to Lauren and Jessica's table. Lauren sat on one end of the long table with Tyler on one side and Jessica on her other side with Mike next to her. Ang and Ben sat at the other end far enough away. I turned behind me to see where Angela was and 'accidently' caught my foot on a chair and started to fall, but caught myself quickly. My tray went flying in front of me and splashed all over the group of four at the end of the table. It went all over their hair and cloths. Internally I was crying from laughing so hard, but on the outside I looked horrified at what I had done. I went up to Mike first, "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going close enough."

Mike's started to blush, "Oh… It… it… it's alright accidents happen."

Tyler quickly got over his initial shock then looked at Lauren and Jessica and started cracking up laughing. Then the rest of the cafeteria joined in, I never got a word out of the two girls they just jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria.

I made my way over to the Cullen table, they were all laughing. But I still had on my poker face as I sat next to Edward. I grabbed Edwards's cheese pizza, Rose's water, Emmett's chips, and Jaspers apple; it's not like they were really going to eat any of it. I glanced at them, "what's so funny?"

"That was priceless Bellsie; you should do it again tomorrow so I can record it." Emmett was the loudest one laughing in the whole room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I tripped. Happens to me all the time you know that?" I said as I cocked one eye brow up.

"Well I was just going to have a few choice words with them and maybe a slashed tire or two, but your way was much more amusing Bella." They all laughed some more at Alice, "Oh and what's wrong with my tray?" Alice pouted.

I reached over and grabbed a napkin off of her tray as I chuckled at Alice's puppy dog face. "Better?"

"Yes much, so you are coming over tonight? The boys are going hunting so it will be just us girls till tomorrow afternoon, we could have a slumber party." Alice started bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"Jasper," Edward gave a pleading look at him. Slowly she stopped her bouncing, "Thank you. I haven't even decided to go yet or not Alice."

I turned to Edward, "Go and hunt Edward with your brothers and father. You haven't hunted in a few days, your eyes are darkening." I tried to eat my apple and hopefully ignore Alice's comment, knowing I would end up there dress up Bella doll.

Rose smiled looking at me. "So Bella what do you think, it would be fun. I don't know the last time we had a girl's slumber party. I bet Esme would love it to; she could bake some of those chocolate chunk peanut butter cookies you love. What do you say?" I couldn't believe even Rose was ganging up on me and throwing Esme in the mix, knowing I couldn't refuse those damn cookies.

I hunched my shoulders forward and turned to Edward with pleading eyes. "Could I please come hunting with you, I promise to be good." While Emmett and Jasper cracked up laughing at my antics Edward grew visible angered. His eyes grew a few shades darker and my senses were growing stronger warning me of danger, not that there's anyway in hell I would actually listen to them and run away from this man. "What did I do now?"

"NO, NEVER, there's no way in hell you're going near us when we're hunting Bella. You don't know what could happen too you when we lose our selves in the hunt, you could be killed."

"Relax Edward, she was just kidding!" Jasper stated trying to calm Edward down some.

"It's not something to joke about. I don't even want to think about what could happen if you were anywhere near us when we hunt. I couldn't live with myself it something was to happen to you because of me Bella." His eyes never left mine but they weren't looking at me, just caught in a scenario playing threw his mind.

Something that was only meant to be a joke seemed to make a 180; suddenly it didn't seem so funny anymore. He was worried about me being too close to them when they hunted, thinking I couldn't handle myself; Worried that my death would be on his conscience, him living a life time without me. How little did he know? I turned and looked at my trash from lunch and gathered it all up, we still had twenty minutes left of lunch. "I will meet you in Bio; I'm just going to get some air."

Edward grabbed my arm halting my retreat, "Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rude, I'll come with you."

I shook my head, "no your fine I just want a minute alone." He gave me a curious glance before letting me go. I went outside and hid behind the out building Angela had shown me my first day here and sat on the fallen tree. I leaned my head back against the brick building, closed my eyes, and just thought about what Edward said. He didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to me because of him. I would give anything for him not to have to go through what I have twice now. But he didn't know anything about my misery over either of his deaths due to me. I could share it with him so he could know what he truly means to me; tell him what I truly am. Ha-ha yeah I see all that going over so well, not. _'Yes Cullen's, well you see I'm really a shape shifter. I can shift into all kinds of animals and different things; I am more dangerous than any of you truly know. Oh and by the way Edward you're my soul mate. Yeah I've met you twice before, the first time you were killed because I couldn't protect you from the hunters who were really after me you just kind of got in the way and died. The second time is the kicker though, see if you wouldn't have met me the second time you wouldn't even be a vampire, you know the thing you hate being because you think you're a soulless monster. Yeah you could have left Chicago with your family before your family caught the Spanish influenza but you were waiting on me to return to you. But I was a cowered and ran away from you and didn't come back to you until you and your whole family was dead.' _I wonder how fast they would tell me to stay away from them after that revelation. It would probably be for the best and they would be safer anyway. What kind of mess am I making here?

I hadn't even notice I let a traitorous tear fall until there was a cold finger wiping it away. I opened my eyes quickly and saw a pair of ocher eyes staring at me intensely, "Why are you crying love? I didn't mean to sound so harsh in the cafeteria, it's just…"

I silenced him with a kiss. "It's not that, it's nothing really. We should hurry to class before were late."

Edward held his hand out for me and I held it for all it was worth. After a second walking he noticed the difference and stopped walking then turned to face me without letting my hand go. He moved his other hand and caressed my face. "Please tell me what's wrong, let me in?"

"I'm just worried about how this is going to end up?" it was one of the most honest things I could have told him in that moment.

"I don't know what you mean, are you talking about us?" He looked worried.

"I mean when I work up enough courage to tell you everything about me, what I am, and the rest of my past I'm not so proud of. I'm worried about you; how you will take it. Will you be afraid of me, fell you don't know me, angry, disgusted, regretful, ashamed, the list could go on and on?"

"Bella, there is no way on this planet I could feel any of those things towards you, it's unachievable. You don't have to be afraid of my reactions to it." He slowly leaned down and gently kissed my forehead as the bell rang, saved by the bell.

"Let's get to class," I pulled him along with me.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15- crashed slumber parties Bella's POV-**_

After gym I went to my truck only to be stopped by a group of vampires, great what now. "Can I help you all?"

"Yes you can, Edward is going to follow you home and you need to pack you an overnight bag. Then he will drive you to our house and we will kiss our fellow's good bye and it's a girl's night in. YEAH, it's going to be so much fun I already bought us all flannel pj's. Esme has been baking your cookies already, you excited Bella?" Alice was talking entirely too fast, I don't even remember signing up for this slumber party.

I thought I was only groaning internally but apparently I was louder enough for the vampires to hear me. Rose moved to my side and threw her arm over my shoulder and whispered, "Sometimes it's better to just amuse Alice, less causalities that way." I busted out laughing picturing Alice throwing a fit over not getting what she wanted.

"Fine Alice, you win. I'll see you in a few." I got in my truck and headed home. As soon as I threw it in park Edward had my door opened and hand held out. "Why thank you good sir!" I ran upstairs and took out a bag, "what should I pack. Your sister already has night cloths and will more than likely already have me an outfit to wear tomorrow. So undergarments, soaps, shampoos, and toothbrush, that sound about right?" I turned to look at Edward sitting on my bed, he had a sheepish look on his face, "what?"

"Well… you don't really need bathroom supplies. I have your strawberry shampoo, conditioner, vanilla body wash, a tooth brush and I already have tooth paste. Just in case you ever decided to stay over I wanted you to be comfortable, I didn't really mean to insinuate anything by it."

I let out an awkward laugh, "that's kind of sweet." I leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Thank you. I guess I don't need this bag I can just throw panties and a bra in my purse." After I walked to my dresser and grabbed a bra and panty matching set I threw them on top of my purse on the bed then I looked down to see his embarrassed face; if he could blush I'm confident he would be doing so. In my British accent I said, "What's the matter good sir, do gentlemen not think about women's panties or bras?"

He gave me an embarrassed yet uncertain look as I sat on his lap with my legs on either side of him. "Your accent is perfect and yes we think of them, gentlemen just don't entertain the thoughts in the presence of such ladies." You could tell his true age.

I snickered at him, "I'm no more a lady then Emmett's a gentleman. You're very cute when you're embarrassed."

"Well love, Emmett can be a very good gentleman if he wants to be. I'm glad you find my mortification amusing."

"I suppose I could be a lady if I had to be, but it's very tedious. We should probable go before Alice comes barging in a dragging me back to your house." I gave him a quick kiss and started to get off of his lap, but he wasn't having any part of that. He grabbed both sides of my face and held me to him, our kiss intensified to new heights until I thought I might pass out from oxygen deprivations. My hands entangled into his hair to pull him closer to me, I also hardened my skin to with stand a more powerful kiss. He didn't seem to notice my hardened skin or the lack of oxygen I was getting until I started to pull away and take deep breaths. I was grinning like a Cheshire cat, this was better than my wildest dreams.

He started at me with his crooked smile but his eyes were scanning my face with a slightly puzzled look in his eyes. Edward narrowed his eyes a bit, "Bella…" I grabbed his face in my hands and brought it to me and kissed him again, not as powerful as before just enough so he would get lost in so I could change my skin back. After we broke the kiss he cleared his throat. "That was… Umm… that was amazing." Before he could say anything else both of our phones stared to go off, Edwards was some instrumental music while mine was playing Fashionista by Jimmy James. "Alice," we both said in unison.

He let me up this time and I started walking out the door, "Oh I forgot my purse will you grab it for me please?" I bit my lip as I hopped down the stairs so I wouldn't crack up laughing.

As soon as I hit the bottom step I was swept off my feet and twirled around and around. "You think you're so funny don't you Miss. Swan. That wasn't very nice you know that, I may just leave them here so you can go without tomorrow. Wouldn't be so funny then would it," He challenged.

Always up for a challenge, "and what makes you think I'm not going without one or the other or even both right now. You seem to be stuck in the wrong era honey, girls now a days like to feel free. Have their silky smooth skin just barely covered by such thin material. To feel there lovers hands so much easier and so much easier to get to." I tried my best to keep my emotions in check, but my teasing him was working both ways. His eyes almost pitch black and his hand that were on my back holding me to him were now roaming under the back of my shirt up. There was no mistake what he was hungry for at this moment and god help me so was I. He moved his hands down and picked me up with his hands under my butt to kiss me. Edward held me there and I wrapped my legs around his waist then grabbed the back of his head by his hair and kissed him back with all I had. My hands went down underneath of his tee shirt and felt the smooth toned muscles of his back then I ran my nails up his back to his neck. I felt him shudder then a low growl escape, then he turned and pushed us back into the wall by the front door. A touch to hard because some of the picture frames that were hanging up came crashing down and shattered, my back against the wall didn't hurt me at all. I was more then turned on right now but the part that was unexpected was the slight fall to the ground. After the initially shock I looked up and saw him in the kitchen by the back door panting, I was quiet breathless myself. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get carried away."

He took a few more ragged breaths before talking, "No it was my fault and now I guess I know not to tease you again." He let out a shaky laugh before turning series. "Bella did I hurt you any, please don't spare my feelings tell me the truth? I believe I got carried away as well, I'm sorry." He slowly made his way back to me and picked me up off the floor and proceeded to look me over for damage.

I chuckled at him, "I'm fine a bit flustered but ok. Don't be sorry, you can get carried away anytime." I meant for it to lighten up the mood except it didn't, that's how my luck goes.

He had a glowering look upon his face, "Bella we can't get carried away. I could easily slip and really hurt you by accident; I would never forgive myself." He stopped briefly to gather his thought again, but I cut him off.

"Let's not talk about this right now alright? We were enjoying the moment; don't ruin it by going irate. We should hurry up and get back to your house before we start up again." I grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it.

Edward took on a more brooding look but didn't comment any further just nodded and lead the way to his car.

As soon as Edward put the car in part upon arriving at his house Alice had my door open and carrying me inside. "Took you long enough, did you not get my messages?" she demanded from us.

We both laughed, "Alice what's the big rush?"

"I have our agenda made and your cutting into my schedule." She huffed.

I just shook my head at her and turned my attention to Edward and threw my arms around his waist, "I'll miss you." My mood already dampened.

He pulled me into him and embraced me in a tight hug, "I will miss you to love. Stay out of trouble and I will see you tomorrow evening." We shared a gentle kiss then he lowered his forehead against mine and we just stared into each other's eyes. I didn't even notice the rest of the family entering the living room; they were all saying their goodbyes privately. I noticed he had a blissful look in his eyes, I couldn't help but grin. He leaned lower to whisper in my ear, "This is poles apart from the norm. I'm usually the one warming up the car impatient waiting for everyone to wrap it up. I defiantly see the drawl to it now, thank you love."

I nestled into his neck, "please don't thank me. Have fun and hurry home to me."

After the men left I was dragged upstairs and thrown flannel type pajamas. It was cobalt blue with black diagonal strips two piece with long bottoms and a button up long sleeve top. When we were all dressed in the same pj's (Alice was emerald green, Rose was crimson red, and Esme's was lilac) they took me down stairs and I was put through a facial, manicure, and they tried to do a pedicure but I hate people touching my feet.

We watched all kinds of girly movies, Alice's picked first so we watched Prada, then Rose picked Burlesque, Esme decided on The Notebook, and I picked Pride and Prejudice. They filled the coffee table with all sorts of 'movie' snacks, which of course I pigged out on; who else was going to eat it all. I noticed Rose and Alice would glance my way every time I would grab something different to try. "Are you two so fascinated by human food?"

"Aren't human girls always worried about keeping their figures, how in the world do you keep yours?" Alice bluntly asked.

I snorted and pointed at myself, "not human remember. Plus my metabolism is about 20 times that of humans, I burn it off pretty easily." After another thirty second stare they turned back to the movie.

In the middle of my pick I started to feel different, like something was coming. It wasn't dangers feeling, just different. Not ten seconds after I felt the feeling Alice's vision glazed over and she got very panicky. "My vision it's gone, all our futures disappeared I don't understand!"

"What do you mean it's gone, is it Bella does she sit by you?" Rose was trying to find an obvious solution.

Alice anxiously said, "No it's not the same. It doesn't FEEL the same, something is coming."

We were all up and on alert looking out the front window looking out into the forest. My vision wasn't as sharp as theirs because I was in this human form, but they noticed something in the distance moving. Esme turned to Alice, "Should we go out to meet them?" Alice and Rose both nodded not taking their eyes off the forest. Esme took my hand, "Bella stay behind me please." I wasn't in the mood to argue, I nodded figuring my energy would be best saved for whatever was coming.

As we approached the front door my cell rang playing Aerosmith I don't wanna miss a thing, Edward. I opened it and answered in a weary voice, "I will call you back," and then I hung up.

When we were outside I was put behind the shielding vampires. They all scrunched up their noses, "what is that go awful wet dog smell?" Alice asked disgusted. I held back my chuckles knowing what was coming.

"Alice, Rose let me do the talking. We don't want to start a war, let try and settle whatever arises peacefully alright?" the girls both looked to their mother and nodded. Little did they know I wouldn't let the wolves hurt them! I can control them if I order it because I was the shape shifters rightful leader. Not that there are much of us left to lead, hell the Quileute shape shifters probable had more numbers then all of us originals.

They came out of the woods slowly in a line. There were seven of them, the alpha (I could sense the leader and the beta) was black and in the center and flanking him was his beta a rusty brown wolf. Just looking at the beta he seemed familiar in some way I just couldn't place him. There was also a brown, dark silver, a chocolate brown, gray with spots, and a sandy colored one. I forgot how big they got, its one thing shifting into one and another being in a human form looking up at one.

They stopped 70 feet away from us; Esme looked up and down the line puzzled. She whispered, "The last time we met them Edward translated for us until they were comfortable enough to phase to human form and talk. I'm not sure what to do?" She turned her attention back to the pack, "we don't know what you came here for so can one of you phase so we could talk. Not all of us are here, and my son Edward who usually helps in this situation isn't here."

The pack just moved a little closer and bared their teeth while snarling; the situation seemed to be spiraling in the wrong direction. As they grew closer the Cullen's lowered into a crouch, this just furthered the agitated wolves. I needed to stop this before it turned into a confrontation; the Cullen's are going to think I'm crazy. I managed to squeeze between Rose and Alice while there attention was on the wolves. With an authoritative voice I spoke, "Stop this NOW." All eyes were now on me. The wolves stopped in their tracks and most cocked their heads to the side puzzled; I'm sure wondering why they couldn't continue their crusade. Whenever the alpha commanded something it had to be obeyed, and I was the ultimate alpha. There was nothing they could do to object to it, it was like it was hardwired into the shape shifters mind.

Esme was by my side in an instant trying to pull me protectively behind her, "Esme I'm fine." She looked into my eyes and must have seen something in them that believed I knew what I was doing. I turned back to the pack, "One of you is going to have to SHIFT (I put more of a command into the first part) so we can figure out why you are here and in such a foul mood." They were all looking towards there alpha for instructions. When the alpha turned to his beta in a silent debate it all came back to me. Bella's childhood friend Jacob lived down at the reservations, his father and mine were good friends. "Jacob?" it came out of more of a murmur. The rusty brown wolf abruptly turned his head and our eyes met, there was some recognition in them.

I slowly started to walk closer to him before a hand grabbed my upper arm. "Bella this isn't a good idea, these wolves are dangerous." Rose stated.

"They won't hurt me, I know Jacob. We can settle this without any violence, that's what you want isn't it?"

"Bella I don't like this, plus Edward will kill us when he finds out." Alice declared.

"You guys I know what I am doing, please just trust me?" I prayed they would trust me.

"Be careful Bella," Esme pleaded.

"I will," I returned my attention to the pack. None of them moved an inch just looked intently at me. "Jake please, let's talk and see how we can settle this rationally. No one needs to get hurt."

He gave one last look at the alpha and nodded then turned and headed back into the forest. A few minutes later Jake was back. He had really grown since the last time I saw him. "Bells… is that you?"

I smiled as I walked closer to him, "yeah it's me Jake. I haven't seen you since you were younger and much scrawnier. So do you mind telling me why you all decided to run down here to the Cullen's on some sort of crusade?"

Jacob leaned his ear forward slightly like he was listening intently at something, "you're not a vampire?"

"Well can I call you captain obvious now? What's it to you if I was or wasn't one?" I wish he would just spit it our already he was annoying the crap out of me.

It was Esme's turn to cut in, "Bella I think that the wolves think we turned you; which would violate the treaty."

"Ahh, now it makes a bit more sense. Why couldn't you just spit it out already instead of beating around the bush? You were all coming here to start a war that you're not sure of that needs starting? What if I was a visiting vampire, you would have come and destroyed them without knowing the TRUE details." Oh I was getting really pissed now and the wolves could tell; they were slowly making the submissive stance with their heads hung a bit down even there alpha. "Oh and another thing you will find you have already in fact broke the treaty Jacob." He started to protest as to how he had before I cut him off, "YOU JACOB BLACK exposed them to the pale faces, to muwa in fact."

He shook his head violently, "that doesn't count we were just kids it was just a scary bed time story."

"Yes you were a child but I don't believe the treaty had fine print to it suggesting a loop hole to get out of the agreement. So next time you all get suspicious and feel like going on an unprovoked confrontation get your facts straight. The Cullen's have just as much aversion to you as you do to them but you don't see them getting on their high horse and running down to your rez to start shit do you?" Esme cleared her throat and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I shook my head slightly, "sorry Esme. So why don't you guys go and take a nice long run and calm your selves down and go eat something. Jake if I give you my number will you give it to your dad, I'm cleaning out some of Charlie's things and wanted you guys to come down and look at it and see if you wanted any of it." He nodded and I gave it to him. "It's good seeing you again Jacob just wish it was under better circumstances; stop by the house sometime so we can catch up alright?"

"It was nice seeing you to Bells, with a heartbeat made it even better." I just sighed and shook my head at him. "Sorry about the misunderstanding it won't happen again. I better get going before they leave me behind. Sorry again, oh and nice pj's." With that Jake was gone.

The Cullen's stayed crouched for a few more moments before standing up. Esme stood then came and gave me a quick hug before holding me at arm's length. "Bella I don't think even Carlisle could have handled that better. That was amazing I'm so proud of you." I speechless I don't know the last time someone said they were proud of me, especially with so much love.

I got a sappy smile on my face, "Thank you Esme, but it really wasn't a big deal."

Alice came bouncing up to us, "Ohh pa-leeze Bella it was a big deal. Did you see those wolves they looked scared of you, how did you do that?"

"I guess there just not used to someone standing up to them like that who wasn't a vamp." I shrugged hoping they would leave it at that and not push it.

"That was pretty bad ass Bella, how did you know so much about the treaty?" Rose asked with one hand on her hip.

"Well Edward told me some and like I said Jake told me it also." Just then I never wanna miss a thing started playing on my cell, "Crap. Anyone else want to tell Edward?"

As I slowly opened my cell Alice said, "how ridiculous Bella. You aren't afraid to stand up to 7 wolves but are of telling Edward about it." Alice was laughing it up until she heard the growling on the other end of my phone that had yet touched my ear, "Oops sorry Bella."

"Bella what's going on, what happened? Are you alright? Dammit say something." He was barking out questions faster than I had time to process it.

I sighed deeply before starting, "Edward calm down. I'm fine nothing happened. The Quileute wolves came down to see if one of you had made a vampire. They were confused it's all settled no one got hurt; all is how it should be. I promise I'm fine, not a hair out of place; well apart from your sisters ripping out some with the hairbrush."

"Bella let me talk to Rose please?" I was slightly confused but did as he asked. They talked much too fast for me to keep up with and I was a bit flustered to even care at this point. I let them talk and went inside and decided to get a tee shirt on because this flannel was much too hot. I didn't have any close and didn't dare ask Alice to get me something for fear of another dress up session so I opted to go into Edwards's room and borrow something. I went to his closet to look and decided to wear one of his light blue button up dress shirts. Guys dress shirts are the best to sleep in then add the scent of home baked sugar cookies with a hint of cinnamon and I'm now in seventh heaven. I glanced at the clock and it informed me it was five after 4 a.m. I took off the pajama bottoms and lay on his leather sofa then took his throw blanket and draped it over me. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16- open hearts & head splitters**__** Bella**__**'**__**s POV-**_

I didn't want to open my eyes, I was so comfy. I rolled over and the smell of sugar cookies baking with cinnamon smell was much stronger then when I originally put the shirt on, plus I really should have fallen on the floor when I rolled over. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my angel starring back at me, "morning beautiful, sleep well?"

I looked at him questionably, "I didn't think you were supposed to be back until tonight, what happened?"

Edward kissed my forehead and moved me onto his chest. "We were but that was until I talked to you last night, or should I say this morning. The rest of the guys were pretty antsy after hearing about the wolves coming so close to their mates as well so we came home early." He held me tighter, "Bella why did you put yourself at risk like that? The wolves are still young and are not able to control themselves. If you were to close when that Jacob kid got to mad and phased you…"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if I hadn't stepped in and helped who knows what could have happened? We all could have ended up as puppy chow. The wolves can't hurt me alright, stop worrying over what could of, should of, maybe would of happened but didn't happen. Were all fine no one was hurt. I'm just glad I remembered Jake, it helped get their attention. So please just be happy that were all in one unharmed piece, ok?" I leaned up and kissed his nose.

"Bella I just wish you took more preservation with your own life for my sake at least. When I heard the tone of your voice on the phone when you told me you would call me back I knew something was wrong, I felt it. That's the reason I called you in the first place, I was kind of wishing Jasper was playing with my emotions but he wasn't. I've felt almost a century's worth of vampires with their mates and I know how it works threw their minds; but what I feel for you goes beyond even that. At first I thought I was just picking up Jaspers emotions off of you but he very rarely picks up any emotions off of you. I just don't understand any of it yet; it's just all so new for me and then add in your emotions to it, it's just…"

I cut him off by abruptly getting on my feet; it was getting to be too much. Just when I silence the little voice in the back of my mind telling me to run something else comes at me full force. I mean I knew I was picking up on some of his emotions but I hadn't thought about him picking up mine. I needed some air so I started to leave his room to go downstairs and outside when he was suddenly there gripping the sides of my face. He was looking at me with a perplex look, "I just need some air."

He still wouldn't let me go, "what's wrong?"

I shook my head and tried to side step him but his grip was a like a gentle vice holding me in place. "Please just let me go?"

He grew a worried look in his eyes and his emotions were going a bit haywire, "I'm never letting you go Bella I can't."

"Never say never," I sighed. "Anyways I didn't mean it like that, I just meant let me pass."

Edward started to rub my cheeks with his thumbs and speak with a calmer and gentler voice, "Bella I mean it, it's never going to happen I swear to it. Now please tell me why you need to get some air right this very moment that it can't wait until you at least get some proper cloths on? Not that I mind you running around in my shirt all day I just would prefer if we were alone."

"It's me!" I stated the answer to his question.

He looked even more confused, "what's you?"

"You want to know why you're feeling the way you do, it's my fault."

"Still not quiet following you love?"

"How about we go somewhere quieter to talk about it?" I really didn't want his family to hear it all; there would be more questions that I'm not in the mood to answer.

"There all stepping out to hunt now, now what is your fault?" He released my face and grabbed my hand then led me to the couch to sit next to him; he never took his eyes off of me.

"You picking up my emotions, it's my fault you're experiencing them.

He still looked puzzled, "what do you mean? Can you project your emotions?"

I shook my head, "no. My kind are a little more connected to their mates then yours, I think?"

"You think? What does that mean?"

"Well I was six when my kind were pretty well exterminated so I never had anyone to explain how the bond between mates work?"

Edward gave me a strange looked that hardened slightly. "Then how do you know it's a mate thing?"

Shit, I mentally kicked my own ass for opening my mouth, "I just do!"

"Bella has there ever been someone else besides me?" I could tell he was trying to sound calm, but it was not even remotely close to the truth. He was on the verge of having a panic attack; there was a hint of anger there as well.

I guess the truth is the best option here, "You are the only mate I have ever had. There has never been anyone else that I could possibly have these emotions for, I swear." He looked dramatically relieved. If he was feeling my emotions right now he couldn't doubt the truth to my words, I couldn't exactly explain it was some of his former lives where I learned of this bond.

He smiled my favorite crocked smile, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get jealous like that. Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

I let out a relieved laugh, "I would. Now can I ask why you wanted to talk to Rose instead of me last night, I'm a bit confused as to why her word would be better than mine?"

Edward started to fidget a bit nervously so I slid on his lap and turned his face so I could look in his eyes. He let out a sigh, "Bella out of the four of you there Rose was the one who wasn't going to spare my feeling and would tell me exactly what happened without exaggerating anything. You and Alice would tell me what I wanted to hear to keep me calm and not worry about you. Esme would try and get me to calm down and tell me a general description of what happened. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rude to you, but I worry and you not telling me all of what happened doesn't help me not worry so much."

"But you didn't give me a chance to tell you anything specific. I got to tell you a quick description of what took place so you would know what was going on." Then I gave him as hard of a look as I could muster, "and you growled at me buster?"

He looked a shade paler, "I'm sorry love I didn't mean anything by it I promise. I was just…"

I cut him off with a kiss and laughed a bit at him, "it was a bit sexy. Your forgiven, am I?" I've been observing Alice and her pouty face she uses when she wants to get her way so I decided to practice it now.

He growled playfully and threw me underneath of him laying us both on the couch with me pinned under neither of him. We were both laughing, "Your spending way too much time with my dear sister you know that?" He rained wet kisses all over my face, "I guess you're forgiven. Just be more careful…"

It was my turn to surprise him. I threw my right leg (which was on the edge of the couch) over both of his and propelled myself up from my left side until he was successfully on his back on the floor pinned beneath me. I giggled like a school girl at the dumb founded look on his face, "you were saying?"

Just then his door flew open and six pairs of golden eyes were staring at us. Jasper was the first to speak, "well we were coming up because it sounded like you were having Bella for lunch and wondered if you would share, but I'm not hungry for Edward so I'll defiantly pass."

We all erupted in rolling laughter even Carlisle and Esme. Emmett piped in, "So Edward you getting soft letting a girl get the best of you?" Rose and Alice slapped him in unison on the back of the head hard enough to have him sprawled out on the floor on his face.

We spent the rest of the weekend playing some sort of game together, whether it be a board game, truth or dare, or video games; all 8 of us did it together. It was touching to be so included into a family I didn't feel out of place at all, as if I had always belonged here. It was such a weird feeling that I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Emmett yelling at me, "Bella please please please play my new Weapons of Ages game I just got. Alice is dragging Jasper out to hunt please please pretty please, I'll even make you one of those ice cream things with all that junk on top?" I shook my head Emmett could be such a baby to get what he wanted.

"Fine Emmy bear, you know how I like my sundae. Let me see the game while you make it, you're on the clock." The game did look pretty cool there were weapons from all genera's, "Jasper's going to love this game to."

I beat the socks off of Emmett; there wasn't a weapon on the game I wasn't familiar with. I even showed Emmett how to shoot a bow. Everyone was down watching us completely absorbed in our game (apart from Alice and Jasper who weren't back yet). Emmett threw his controller on the floor and broke it to pieces, "this is not fair. If this were a real bow and arrow I would so beat you're as…"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen watch your language." Esme scolded him.

"Emmett you're so on." Every eye turned to me astounded.

"You're serious Bellsie; you know my awesome eye sight and coordination will wipe the floor with you. And where are we going to get a bow and arrows at eleven o'clock on a Sunday night?"

"Can I borrow a ride?" I wasn't going to be picky it being a vehicle or Edwards back would work for me, they wanted to know a little more about me why not show off a bit it's not like I ever get to.

Edward turned to me, "you have a bow and arrow? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

I chuckled, "you never asked, it's not something you bring up in casual conversation. Soo… about that ride?"

He chuckled, "Alice is waiting in my Volvo. Jasper and Emmett are going to sit up targets, are you sure you want to do this Bella you don't have to get roped into their antics?"

"What is Jasper wanting to play to? Trust me on this one I'm not too bad, you better stay and make sure they don't cheat. I'm not sure how they could but I'm sure they would try especially Emmett he's such a sore loser." I kissed him quickly and ran out to Alice.

She was bouncing in her seat, "this is going to be so exciting Bella. I knew we needed to be back early for some reason I just didn't know what the reason was so I took Jasper early before he could play that game with Emmett. Do you really think you can beat them, I know you say you're not human but to beat a vampire's site?"

"Alice calm yourself, wait here I will be right back?" I didn't want her to see all the other weapons I had in my closet, waaay too much explaining to do there. She did listen to me and stayed put while I went and collected my bows. I had 6 bows here but one was a compound bow and one was a cross bow so I left them and grabbed the rest because I knew someone was going to break at least one, I also grabbed my bag of arrow and quiver to hold them on my back. When I got back in the car Alice looked at me like I had grown an extra head, I gave her that look that said 'don't ask.'

We were back at the Cullen's in less than five minutes and everyone was in the back yard waiting. Edward came to help me out of the car, "I thought you were going after a bow and a few arrows? You brought back four bows and it looks like almost a hundred arrows, why would you have all this?"

They were all interested now, I just shrugged "a hobby I guess?" I hated all the attention this was bringing me I was having second thoughts about doing this.

It was Rosalie who came to my rescue, "ease up a lady has to defend herself. She's actually sharing things with us, be happy about it." if looks could kill that one Rose gave Edward he would be in flames by now. She threw her arm over my shoulder and steered me toward the back of the house into the clearing, "you ever shot a vampire in the balls before?" Alice and I burst out laughing; I wasn't expecting that at all.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Rose let not give our sweet and innocent Bella any ideas?" All four of the guys were clearly uncomfortable with Rose's statement.

"Bellsie is pretty far from sweet and innocent dad. So Bella are you ready to eat dirt, I think we should put some kind of wager on this?" Emm was trying to think of what he could gamble.

"I don't think a wager is a very good idea Emmett, you go a bit over board with them." Jasper tried to help me.

I defiantly wasn't having it though I knew I could win, not that I like to brag but I have had well over three hundred and fifty of practices. "The best shot decides the two loser's fate. you have to do whatever they want for a solid six hours whenever they choose to start it, no backing out whatever it is got it?" I stated, I could see the gleam in Emmett's eye.

They both agreed and all the Cullen's told me how bad of an idea this was. Edward even threatened Emmett if it were too harsh of a punishment he would rip him apart and watch while he put himself together again and he would do it all over again until my six hours were up; Rosalie was actually ok with it.

As I saw how they set up the clearing I just shook my head, our targets were over a football field away and it was slightly windy. Emmett had never even fired a bow besides on his video game before. Emmett came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "What's ya shaking your head about lil sis scared?"

"No Emmy, defiantly not scared just wondering whose idea this was to place the targets that far away when you've never even fired a bow before?"

"Bella we can move the targets closer for you if you want?"

I sheepishly laughed, "Its good Jasper. Grab your bows and arrows and let's get started." I let them chose first and filled my quiver with arrows because the boys said it would make them look 'gay', and then took my place next to them. The rest of the Cullen's stood off to the left behind us. "Ok I'm anxious to see Emmett shoot so you're first then Jasper's turn."

Jasper turned to me clearly confused about something, "I think its tradition for ladies to go first."

I snickered, "since I'm no lady then you men go first stop stalling?"

After I quickly showed Emmett how to load his bow he shooed me away and proceeded to fire arrows into the ground twenty yards from the target and almost broke my bow. He started to jump up and down silently cursing. "Emmett you're not taking in any factors apart from looking at the target." He looked at me with a baffled expression, "Emmett there's the arrow to account for, its weight and what's it's made with. There's the bow, the wind, distance to the target, whether it's moving or stilled; which of course it's still. You're just aiming and shooting; you need more practice before you start throwing a temper tantrum." I sounded like a mother scolding her child.

He just huffed, "yeah yeah. Jaspers turn." I watched Jasper a little more because I knew he was fairly familiar with weapons and had fired a bow before. He took a few more seconds to fire then Emmett did, but he still didn't hit the target but one time on the very edge. I could almost see smoke rolling out of his ears trying to figure out what he did wrong. Emmett was in a much better mood after Jasper had failed so much. "ha-ha now wait let me get my phone out to record Bellsie, this is going to be good." I heard several punched and Emmett's wines.

They were now all behind me and facing away from me so I could shift my eyes back to my true purple. It's always such a shock at how much clearer and farther I can see with my real eyes then when I have to mask them. I could easily see my target so I loaded up the bow, took a second to feel where the wind was coming from, aimed and let my arrow go; bulls eye. I heard Emmett say, "that was just a lucky shoot a fluke." With that I rapidly shot a dozen arrows one right after another into all three of our targets; I already had a feel for the wind so I didn't have to fell for it. "Holey SHIT," Emmett said.

I changed my eyes back before turning to face them, waiting on Esme to yell at Emmett again for his language. They all looked stunned, I looked at Esme questionable. "No I think Emmett is alright with his word choice, holey shit about wraps it up." Everyone turned to Esme; I know my mouth was gaping open. "What? That was amazing Bella, where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Lots of practice, wanna see another trick?" I smiled at their faces, it really was priceless.

"You can do more with a bow then what you just did?" Carlisle asked.

I silently chucked, "a few more things but I was just going to show you one." I went back to my spot, shifted my eyes and grabbed three of my arrows. I could hear gasps, but I was trying not to pay too much attention. I loaded them all three easily onto my string (because I make them a little bit wider on the ends where they attach to the string for easy loading) and separate them between my four index fingers then I turn the bow sideways, draw it back, and let them go. All three land on a different target dead center. I changed my eyes again before turning back to them. "Well what do you think?" I couldn't help but be a little smug and also to laugh a little, I've never just shown off like that before.

Edward was by my side in an instant, "you are one amazing creature Miss. Swan you know that? What are you laughing about?"

"It's a weird feeling to show off, I've never done it before its different is all."

The rest of the Cullen's came up and surrounded us, "Well Bella you can show off anytime you want here. It was truly a site to behold, amazing." I could almost see a spark in Carlisle's eyes that reminded me of my own father when he was proud of something I had done.

"Ok Bellsie I want a rematch at something I know how to do, like paintball." I could see him getting excited.

I did like paintball, "you're on Emm."

"Not tonight kids, Bella needs to get some rest before school tomorrow." Esme told us.

Me and Emmett looked at each other, he got this puppy dog look on his face so I followed suit. We turned back to Esme and said together, "awww mom please…." As soon as the words escaped my mouth I realized what I had just said. I've never called anyone apart from my birth mother 'mom' before. My adopted mothers I would just call them mother or Mam. I covered my mouth with both hands, "I'm sorry I didn't mean…" but Esme was there enveloping me in a hug almost in silent sobs.

"Oh Bella don't apologize please, we already think of you as our daughter honey." I didn't know what else to do so I hugged her back, silently praying for an escape. It's not like I didn't secretly wish to be accepted into this family as their own, it's just so much emotions in one night were taking a toll on me I didn't know how to properly process it all.

Edward cleared his throat, "I think I better get Bella home." Esme released me and kissed my forehead.

"Bella would you mind if I borrow a bow and some arrows to practice with?"

I smiled at Jasper, "I will take my bow home and you guys can have everything else. I have plenty of arrows, and I don't actually need more than one bow. Have fun with them." That earned me a hug from both Jasper and Emmett plus there thanks.

Alice and Rose waved good bye and Carlisle came up to me and gave me a quick hug and a kiss to my forehead, "sleep well Bella. Maybe I will see you tomorrow during school; I have to teach some juniors in heath class CPR."

"Hopefully, I have trig in that building before lunch; it's the only other classroom in that building. See you guys tomorrow, good night."

Edward drove me home but decided to go hunt instead of spending the night, he would be there to pick me up before school.

The morning passed relatively quickly and after trig I stopped in the health class to see if Carlisle was there. The class was emptying and Carlisle was loading his first aid dummy into its box when I walked in. "Hey Doc, how'd it go?"

He looked up and gave me a big warm smile; you could tell it didn't go all that smoothly. "Morning Bella, it went alright. How is your morning going?"

The rest of the class was just gawking at us like we were aliens, this town really did outcast the Cullen's and it was really pissing me off. I turned my full attention to the class, "If you have something to ask then ask it otherwise make your way to lunch instead of starring. Did your parents not teach you starring isn't polite?" They quickly dispersed even the teacher left.

Carlisle chuckled, "you didn't have to do that we're used to it."

I just shook my head, "you may be used to it but it still doesn't make it right to gawk like that." My sight started to blur a bit and my head started to buzz like I had just stuck a fork in the electric socket. I dropped my books and clutched the sides of my head, "oh god," I whispered.

Carlisle dropped what he was doing and caught me as I dropped to my knees, "Bella what is? What's wrong?" I could tell he was trying to see if I had done something that would have caused this sudden pain but I had my eyes tightly shut so I couldn't see what he was doing, nor did I really care at this point.

I started to shake all over and shook my head back and forth grasping my temples. "No, no, no, oh god not another one?"

There was a new set of hands on my cheek trying to get my attention, "Bella love what is it. What's happening, what can I do?" Edward tried to get my hands off of my temple, "Love you need to stop. You're hurting yourself worse and you're starting to draw blood." He couldn't get my hands down without really hurting me more.

I needed to get away from human ears before this got even worse while I was still a little conscious of anything but the pain. I opened my eyes to see a frantic looking Edward; I didn't look at anything else. "Please… Get… me… away… from… human… ears… before I … scream…" my breathing was starting to become labored.

"Go son there's the clearing ten miles behind the school. Let me gather my equipment and move the car and I will find you. I will tell the others." With that I felt myself being lifted and the wind as he ran.

Edward kept murmuring things to me that I wasn't really able to process, all I could think about was this excruciating pain in my head that was becoming unbearable. If someone took an ax and split my head in two it might actually feel marginally better than this.

Breathing was becoming harder to do and everything felt like it was slipping from my grasp. All my sanity was being chased away, any rational thoughts were nonexistent. How the hell did I manage this before I can't hold onto to me anymore?

I could feel Edwards's breath on my face, we must have stopped sometime. "Bella I can hear you, what do you mean you can't hold onto you anymore? Carlisle I'm starting to feel the pain she's in and I don't know how she's not unconscious. Please Carlisle do something?" I could hear other voices around us but I didn't know who they were, all I cared about was that I was causing my love in pain because I couldn't keep my shield up.

"Stop worrying about me, what's happening Bella please tell me?" he said thru clenched teeth.

I put everything I had into putting my shield up for a minute; I could feel myself start to sweat. "Edward you and Jasper have to leave NOW. I can't hold my shield and this isn't the worst of it yet. I'll be fine later and will tell you. Emmett take him home and don't let him leave PLEASE."

I could feel myself being pulled from his arms and into another's, "NOOOO, GOD DAMMIT EMMETT JASPER LET ME GO. ALICE LET GO, SHE'S IN PAIN SHE NEEDS ME."

Their voices were getting quieter and I couldn't hold on anymore, I let my shield down again and screamed out in pain so loud I'm sure the school could have still heard me. I curled up in a fetal position on who's ever lap I was in and start to rock back and forth.

As the pain started to subside I started to pay some attention to what was going on around me without opening my eyes or moving in any other way. I could smell Carlisle's scent, he was rocking me and rubbing my head and hair singing something then he stopped the song and started anew.

"As I walked forth one summer's day,

To view the meadows green and gay

A pleasant bower I espied.

Standing fast by the river side,

And isn't a maiden I heard cry;

Alas! Alas! There's none ever loved as I

Then round the meadow did she walk,

Catching each flowers by the stalk

Such flowers as in the meadow grew,

The dead man's thumb, a herb all blue;

And as she pulled them still cried she;

Alas! Alas! There's none ever loved as I

The flowers of the sweetest scents

She bound about with knotty bents;

And as she bound them up in bands

She wept, she sighed she wrung her hands;

Alas! Alas! Alas! Cried she,

Alas! Alas! There's none ever loved as I"

I slowly opened my eyes to see the darkness of the night; I wonder how long we've been out here. Carlisle had put his hospital jacket over me as well. "you forgot the last verse?"

He was brought out of his own thoughts and looked down at me, "you know this lullaby?"

"It's been a long time since I've heard it."

He chuckled softly, "I don't remember the end to well. I'm actually surprised I knew that much of it. My nanny as a child sung it to me when I didn't feel good, but never sung the last verse but a few times because it was too sad."

"I guess it is sad, when she had filled her apron full

Of such green things as she could cull,

The green things served her for her bed,

The flowers were the pillows for her head;

Then down she laid her, never more did speak;

Alas! Alas! With love her heart did break."

"Very beautiful, my nanny was right not to sing it when I was a child it is really sad."  
He has a sad smile on his face, "so my daughter how are you feeling?"

"Wore out a bit, but much better than I was earlier; thank you for everything."

"Please don't think me, I didn't do anything. So do you know what happened?" I tried to stand on my own but was still fairly weak from the pain so I just managed to stumble. "Easy Bella I got you."

"Why don't we go back to your house I'm sure I should explain it to everyone. Plus I'm sure Edward isn't too happy with me right now. How long have we been out here for?"

"Edward will be fine once you're in his arms to calm him down, and it's almost five…"

"I've been out here for six hours?"

"In the morning. You've been here for almost eighteen hours." He looked very apologetic.

I'm sure any color I had in my face just drained out, poor Edward. "This isn't going to be good."

As we neared the house I could hear arguments and things being broken, "well this is going to be interesting." Carlisle said as we reached the end of the driveway where he sat me on my feet. Everything in the house went silent for a fraction of a second before the front door flew off the hinges and Edward was right in front of me.

His hair was a mess (even more so than usual), his shirt was ripped in several places and he was missing his shoes. But what caught my attention was the distraught look on his face he looked like a madman. He quickly searched me for anything out of place, then picked me up and held me for dear life. The kiss was far from chaste; there was an urgency to them that I had not known before. "Bella are you alright, please tell me what happened?"

"I'm much better now, I'm so sorry for worrying you I didn't mean to. Let's go inside and I will tell everyone at once, then I need a nap." Our foreheads were touching and I rubbed his cheek with my hands. He was calming down some but it would be awhile before he would be able to be away from me again, "I'm so sorry Edward."

"Don't ever do that to me again Bella. I didn't know what was happening or how to help you? Why did you send me away?"

"Edward lets go inside and we will talk about it all alright."

When we walked in nothing could have quiet prepared me for what I saw. The whole family was gathered awaiting us, but what was so shocking was the normal immaculate house. The couch was in several pieces, the coffee table was shattered as were the glass vases and candle holders that were on it. There were holes in the wall everywhere as well as the floor where you could make out feet impressions in the holes. Televisions, games, and picture frames were smashed and discarded on the floor. There was a carpet of graduation caps trailing the stairs. "Oh wow, Esme I'm so sorry for causing this." Her house was ruined because I made them take Edward away; I'm defiantly going to have a lot to make up for.

Esme came up to us and have me a hug as best as she could while I was in Edwards's arms, "sweetheart you didn't cause this. Really this isn't anyone's fault so no ones in any trouble for it. It will just give me something to do; you know how I like to redecorate things. How are you feeling?"

I gave her a halfhearted smile, "better thanks." Emmett, Jasper, and Rose grabbed dining room chairs and brought them in the living room where Alice and Esme had just cleared some room for them. Everyone was seated (me still on Edward's lap) and looking at me. A humorless laugh escaped my lips, "well you all remember that first time I visited your home and told you about my kind and there only being a handful left besides just me?" they all nodded briefly, "well it's just a handful now." I could feel a tear falling down my cheek.

Edward wiped it away and pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry love."

I could feel Alice's hand rubbing my back, "oh Bella is there anything we can do?"

"No I will be fine, I'm just tired."

"When you explained that you felt them pass, and the pain you felt I would have never dreamed it would be that intense. How many of those have you had to go through?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh about seven I think, some were so close together that I almost didn't feel when one ended and another begun. It's been ages since I've gone through that and a first that I didn't go through it alone so thank you all for being there for me, it means a lot to me."

"Bella your family, it's what we're here for. Now Edward get her to a bed so she can sleep, good night Bella."

"Night Rose." Everyone said their goodbyes.

"Do you want to ride in the car or me to run love?"

It was apparent he still didn't want to let me go yet, "running sounds good if it's alright with you?" Edward kissed my head and took off humming my lullaby. I was asleep long before we reached my house.

"Sleep well my love." Edward said as he covered us up in my bed.

_**Chapter 17- let**__**'**__**s play ball**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17- let**__**'**__**s play ball Bella**__**'**__**s POV-**_

When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of dark topaz eyes staring intently at me. "Well that isn't creepy at all." I joked hoping to lighten the mood.

His hand lightly pushed the hair from me face behind my ear. "I'm sorry, how do you feel angel."

I closed my eyes for a second and thought about how I felt which was good really good. "I feel pretty good actually; better than I have in ages." I glanced over my Edwards shoulder to see out the window it looked mid-day and over cast. "What time is it?"

"It's almost three o'clock," he gave me a puzzled look.

"Sooo… I've been asleep ten hours?"

"It's Thursday love?"

My eyes about popped out of my head. "I've slept for two days; you let me sleep for two days?"

"Your needed your rest and you do look a lot better, more healthier."

"So you've been here the whole time?"

"Where else do you think I would be Bella? You scared me shitless Monday there's no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sights for even a second for awhile." His eyes were bulging a bit.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just now we've both missed three and a half days of school. I didn't want to cause any trouble with your family."

He pulled me to his chest and rested his chin on top of my head. "We've all come down with the flu; Carlisle has already taken care of it for all of us. No one suspects anything."

My mind had to play catch up for a second, "what do you mean 'we've all' come down with the flu?"

Edward gently chuckled, "the whole family. Esme called the hospital and told them Carlisle had caught it then she called the school and explained that we had all caught it over the weekend." I squirmed a little to try and look at him to ask more but he held me tight and kissed my forehead. "Carlisle has been here checking up on your and seeing if he could be any assistance and the rest of the family have come at least once to check in on you as well. There all worried about you to. How are you doing?" I was stunned that they really cared that much for me that they all checked in to see if I was alright. I was also a bit worried that I didn't notice anyone else while I was sleeping, that doesn't usually happen. "What are you so deep in thought about?"

I lightly shook my head, "Nothing much. I'm just shocked a bit from it is all. It was nice of them to stop by I just wish I was awake while they were here." I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, it calmed me but it also cleared my head so I could think of what more I have lost.

"Talk to me love, don't keep it all in, let me help?"

I let out a nerves laugh, "I don't know how to let you in. I just feel so… I don't know helpless I think? You don't really need to know what else I'm thinking unless you're in the mood to yell at me."

Edward looked slightly confused, "I always want to know what you are thinking. Why would I yell at you?"

"I should be out there finding them, not sleeping for two days." I could feel his chest vibrate from a growl building. "What am I supposed to do, keep pretending I don't have a responsibility to take care of? After another one died I can't just stay here and pretend nothing has changed Edward."

He pulled me back some so he could grab both sides of my face. "Bella I can't just let you go after them you could easily get yourself killed. You have a responsibility to have a life, a life with me and my family and you want to take yourself from that?"

His eyes were searching for something. "Edward you don't really think I've never hunted them down on my own before do you? How do you think I know how to truly kill them, I didn't read it out of a book? You don't get it when I tell you I'm not easily killed."

His voice began to raise and get angry, "why would you do that? do you have no self-preservation at all? I don't care how hard you are to kill, you can still be killed and I'm not going to risk that for anything."

"Edward just calm down alright, let's get up and get out of the house for a while. I need a shower and you need to hunt." I could see he was about to protest so I kissed his cheek, "don't argue. I will be ready to go by the time you get back alright?"

He gave me a quick kiss and was gone. I took my time taking the hottest shower my water heater would allow. I got out and dressed in dark blue stretch skinny jeans, thin long sleeved blue turtle neck, my brown three quarter sleeve leather Ballmer jacket, and dark brown leather lace up mid-calf boots. I straightened my hair and pulled it up in a tight high ponytail. I also grabbed my blackout mirror aviator sunglasses, I knew it was going to storm but I could see a few sunrays trying to shine through the clouds.

After grabbing a honey bun I went to look at my emails which I haven't done in a while. I had some emails from a few acquaintances; they were mostly raunchy jokes though. One email caught my attention though it was send Monday night from my Elven friend Meriwether. She wanted me to call her immediately (yes a few Elven did integrate some of the new world technologies into their old ways). It had me a big worried. Before I had a chance to call I heard Edwards Volvo pull in. I shut everything off and ran outside to meet him. As usual he opened my door for me, "What's the matter love?"

I shook my head a bit dumbfounded, "I've seen you for two seconds and you already think something is wrong?"

He chuckled quietly, "I can feel you're worried about something, what is it?"

"oh," I keep forgetting about that. "A friend sent me an email Monday night asking me to call her immediately and I just now looked at it."

He reached over and rubbed the crinkle between my eye brows then gave me his crooked grin, "then why don't you call her and see what she wants?"

"You make it sound so easy. I just don't want any more bad news, but I guess I might as well get it over with."

We were almost to his house when I called her, "Vedui (hello)."

(Everything in their conversation is in Elven) "Isobel (it's my name I was born with and the only one the Elven ever call me no matter how many times I change it) how are you feeling?"

Meriwether knew the pain I went thru when one of my kind dies. "A bit better now thank you. But I have a feeling that's not the real reason you called is it?" We were now in the Cullen's driveway they were all outside looking at us.

"Isobel we know who it was."

I could feel my brows creasing again, "you know who, who is? Who was killed or who killed them?"

"I know who was killed and so do you?" That still didn't make all that much sense to me, they never know who it was and I never know who it is who died. Everyone I knew was already dead when they first wave hit and destroyed my village. Plus the Elven only live about two hundred and fifty years before they die so none of them have ever met any of my kind apart from me and one or two others. The ones they met I never know who they were or met them.

"Well why you don't tell me because I seriously doubt I know who they are."

"It was Baie (Bay)."

What color I had drained from my face, "it can't be he died centuries ago. How do you even know it was him or I even knew him? Your wrong you have to be." Baie was born and hour and twenty minutes before I was a fact that he rubbed in my face all the time because he thought that meant he was so much wiser. We grew up together our parents grew up together and had hoped that we would one day be wed, something that neither one of us wanted. When I came back to the village it was the only hut I checked before I took off. I know I saw him lying next to his mother, if I had only checked he would be still be alive. I could have taught him everything I knew; we could have watched each other's backs. I still wouldn't have married him but he would be alive I know it.

"Isobel I've seen your drawing room remember and I remember stories you've told me. It was him I'm so sorry." I hung up on her.

My eyes were looking out the front window of the car but my mind was seeing the past. It was reliving the night I returned to my village all those years ago all over again.

"Bella, Bella, dammit Bella look at me love." I turned to look at him which wasn't hard since I was on his lap in the Cullen living room. I looked around a bit confused. "Bella I brought you in here thirty minutes ago. What did she tell you that has you so rattled?"

I took a deep breath and mustered everything I had to keep my emotions in check. "She told me who it was that died."

"And you know who it was?" Esme gently asked.

I just nodded my head. It was jasper who spoke up next, "this doesn't happen very often I take it?" Again I just nodded.

Carlisle got up and sat next to Edward and I. "Bella were all here for you. Just talk to us my daughter, we will help you threw this."

I turned to look him in the eyes. They were filled with so much love it was almost breath taking and how sincere he was. I know his eyes are golden but it feels so much like looking into my father's blue eyes at times. "Sometimes Carlisle when you look at me like that you remind me so much of my own fathers. I can picture his blue eyes looking back at me threw yours."

He laughed gently, "well when I was human my eyes were blue. It makes me very happy you feel that way Bella. Now will you tell us what is so different this time then the others?"

Emmett decided it was his turn to talk, "Bellsie when something is bothering one of us then it bothers all of us. Were a family and whether you like it or not you're a part of it, so let us help."

"He's right Bella your Rose, Emmett, Jasper and my sister; and Esme and Carlisle's daughter. You're stuck with us." Alice gave me one of her 'ALL KNOWING' smiles. "So were you speaking your people's language?" I nodded, it seems that's about all I was good for today. "It's a really beautiful dialect, maybe you could teach us sometime?"

"It was really pretty almost like a song. If you didn't look so upset it would have been even better."

"Sorry Rose," All eyes were back on me. "Everyone I actually knew I thought died when our village was raided when I was six. I didn't have any relatives even before that. Since it happened I've never heard or seen any of them. When one of is dies it means something to me but it doesn't hurt so much."

"But you knew this one?" Edward asked.

"I wish I didn't know the name this time, it wouldn't hurt as much." I turned my attention to my hands in my lap and all but whispered the rest. "But it's a price I pay for being such an idiot, such a stupid stupid girl."

Edwards's hands gripped my cheeks bringing my face up to look at him. "Don't ever call yourself stupid Isabella. Why would you bring yourself down like that?"

My face hardened, "because I was a imprudent stupid child. You don't understand that because of my quick assessment he's dead. I know in my heart he would still be alive if I wasn't so quick to presume things." My breathing was quickening and I was raising my voice slightly, but I needed him to understand I need to be blamed even if it were only by me.

"He? Who is he? Bella you need to tell us more of what happened. You can't keep blaming yourself for something that happened when you were six. You went through so much there's no way anyone would blame you for anything that happened, not that you could be blamed for any of it. You didn't murder all those people, you did the best that you could; no scratch that you did more than anyone else would have been able to do in your place Bella."

I shook my head, "I can blame myself Edward. His name way Baie, he was an hour and twenty minutes older then I was. He used to tease me about it growing up because it meant he was so much wiser then I was. Our parent grew up together as well and hoped that when we grew we would be wed," I laughed nervously and slightly shook my head. "not that there was any way either of us wanted that we were more like brother and sister then anything. After my father and brother were killed and I made it back to my village his family's home was the only one I dared check. I saw him in a heap beside his mother; I left him I didn't even check I just took off. If I had only checked we could have made it out together. All the fighting techniques and weapon masteries I've learned through the years, we could have learned together. I wouldn't have been alone all these years and neither would he have, we could have had each other's backs. Now you see why it's my fault he's dead?"

"No my love I don't. What I see is a broken girl who tries to hold all of her people's pain on her own shoulders alone. You've lost so much and been through so much more. Maybe the boy you saw was another boy in your village, or maybe in your state of mind at the time you went in the wrong home?"

"Bella Edwards's right, it happens all the time. In a traumatic situation your mind is trying to play catch up to your surroundings. You're not fully aware of what's going on around you to the fullest extent. Then add your age to it, Bella a normal child would have went somewhere familiar and broken down and cried they wouldn't have been able to do what you did. You have to start letting go of the past and stop blaming yourself for things you had absolutely no control over. We're all here to help you, and if you need personal help Edward and I both had psychology degrees to help also."

"Thank you Carlisle, everyone just give me a little time and I will try." I shook my head a bit to clear it up some before I looked all around the room, "Why are you all in forties and fifties baseball uniforms?"

Alice cleared her throat, like she really need to, "well we were going to play baseball."

"And why aren't you now?" this sounded like a good distraction to keep my mind from wondering.

"Bella we would rather be here with you sweetheart." Esme said in her motherly tone.

"And I would rather be out playing baseball and get my mind off of this subject if you don't mind?"

"Bella you're not playing, you can help Esme referee. There's a reason we have to wait until there's a thunderstorm before we can play. It's too dangerous." Edward spouted.

"Why don't you not tell me what I can and can't do and stop being a spoil sport?" I was already off his lap before I said anything. I also saw the balls and steel bats by the front door. "Emmy bear you want to play fetch?"

Between Edwards's growls and Emmett's booming laughter my mood drastically lightened up. "ha-ha Bellsie should I get to the edge of the yard?"

As I walked outside with a ball and bat I put my glasses on knowing I was going to be using my sight; it would be so much easier to cover my eyes with the glasses on. "Fine Emmett but if you don't catch it you have to give that Newton kid a kiss in the middle of the lunch room deal?"

"Sure Bellsie but if I catch it you gotta give Lauren one, with tongue in the middle of the lunch room?"

I crinkled up my face, "what the hell deal." I threw the ball high and mentally pushed my shield back and as I swung the ball I threw my shield away from me with as much force as I could. I probably should have waited for the thunder, but the idiotic look on Emmett's face was priceless. Emmett was still starring at the ball with his mouth gaping open so I ran up to him (much faster than a human could but defiantly not my fastest) and jumped on him. "HOMERUN, remind me to take my camcorder tomorrow this will be a moment I was to relive for quite some time." I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at him.

"How did you do that Bella? For a split second I could see what you were doing I could read your thoughts. What was that red mist, no it reminded me more of a clear red plastic wrap?"

"I didn't think about you seeing it, hmmm… That's what my shield looks like to me, but I told you I was a shield remember?"

"You're a physical shield as well? That's quite amazing Bella, what can you do with it?" Carlisle always curious.

"I must have forgotten to say the physical shield part. Well I wouldn't want to keep Emmett from being the Guiney pig," I looked at him silently asking if he wanted to. His eyes lit up at the thought of another challenge. "go to the other end of the yard and run at me full force, don't stop?" I gave him a stern look when it looked as if he wanted to argue but he just nodded and ran to where I sent him.

"Bella what are you doing…"

"Edward if it will make you feel better and shut you up you can stand next to me but you're not pulling me out of the way got it?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him by me, "the rest of you may want to stand behind us and off to the side." They did as I asked, "Ok Emmy bear sorry in advance now show me what you got?"

Before he started I shifted my eyes to keep up with him better and also see the gleam in his eyes and the smirk on his face. When he was ten feet away I threw my hands up and threw my shield around us. Emmett went flying a good seventy five feet away from us on his butt. He lay back on the grass holding his head, "Damn Bella… _that… was… awesome_." He stood up and shook himself off, "let's do it again?"

We all burst into laughter, "how far can you project it?" Carlisle asked.

"Ummm about twenty feet I think."

"Can we try something a test of the sorts, if that's alright with you Bella I'm just curious?" Jasper was in his planning mode.

"Absolutely not Jasper, were not test it like that she's shown us enough for one day?"

"You do realize I'm right here and I have this funny little thing I like to call my own brain that I make my own decisions with. Now please tell me what it is you were wondering Jasper?"

Jasper chuckled lightly, "if me and Emmett were to run at you from different directions could you project us both away say if our target was Edward?"

Just the thought of putting Edward as a target put me on edge, which was ludicrous since his family wouldn't hurt him and he is a vampire so they couldn't really hurt him anyhow.

He actually chuckled at me, "don't like it so much now do you love?"

I elbowed him in the ribs, "we can try but if you hurt him you're in trouble." That earned me a round of laughs from everyone. I looked back to where Emmett was, which was the same place as before, but when I looked for Jasper I could only see a blur running thru the trees. He was trying to confuse me. I could hear Emmett starting towards me before I saw him; I also knew what direction Jasper was coming from before I could see him. Emmett was directly in front of me while Jasper was trying to come at me from behind and to my right, where Edward was standing. I turned to stand in between the two and threw my shield out as far around us as I could. They hit it with tremendous force, almost enough to knock me backwards, "Fuck." I let my shield fall back down and the pain of it went away instantly.

"Bella are you alright? What happened?" Edward looked me over expecting to find something wrong with me.

I laughed, "I'm fine. When something hits my shield I still feel it but when I put it back down its instantly gone I don't feel it anymore. When Emmett did it the first time I was prepared for it and it was just him. But when they did it together I knew it would hurt a bit more but I was also a little on edge because you were the intended target I was worrying more about that than anything else. But I'm right as rain now, are we playing ball now?"

He laughed softly, "Yes were playing ball now. I'm glad you showed me that, I feel better about you playing now thank you. I love you."

I kissed his lips tenderly, "you're welcome I guess. I love you to."

"Now climb on my back," I did as he asked and wrapped my feet around his waist and held on around his neck, "and hold on tight spider monkey." He laughed, what would this poor man do if I turned myself into a spider monkey on our way to the clearing, I chuckled silently. "what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing much it's an inside joke and no I'm not letting you in on. Now run batboy." We reached the clearing in less than ten minutes. The sky had turned fairly black by now. "Are we going to get wet?"

Jasper laughed, "Well are we darlin?"

Alice got her faraway look for a second, "nope the storm will hit town but we should stay dry here. Since Bella kicked Jasper and Emmett's butts then she's captain, and since Esme is usually referee then she's the other captain. E is before I so Esme picks first."

"Carlisle."

"Edward."

"Alice."

"Emmett, I was going to pick Rose but that puppy dog face Em is giving me I couldn't refuse."

Rose laughed, "tell me about it. He learned it from Alice."

"Jasper, that way you can still have Rose."

"thanks Esme."

"Bella's team is up to bat since Esme picked first, I'll pitch." Alice took her place.

Emmett wanted to bat first, then Edward, Rose, then me. how I got stuck last I have no idea. Emmett hit it out in the forest and ran the bases; he was sliding into home when Carlisle threw the ball to Jasper. Emmett just hit home plate when Jasper ran right into him, it was like an explosion the sound was defining. They were on a collision course with me and Rosalie (we were sitting on a blanket on the ground). Edward noticed a few seconds to late and I saw Rose's eyes go wide. How easily these vamps forgot about my shield. I threw it up and threw the boys towards Alice. "I swear you two are trying to get me to throw you again. It can't be that much of a thrill is it?"

"I'm sorry Bella we didn't mean to." Jasper looked apologetic.

"Your fine Jasper but Emmett's safe, Edward you're up." I gave him a wink. He just shook his head and took his place on home plate. Alice started to get a smile on her face and a faraway look, "Nuh uh Pixie no cheating." I threw my shield around everyone.

She stomped her feet, "Bella no fare."

"If you can cheat then I'm cheating, your call?"

She gave me a puzzled look, "how would you be cheating?"

I started to giggle, "we'll have to find out? Your call?"

"Fine," I gave her a questionable look, "let's see how you're going to cheat before we make any decision."

"Esme your going to let us cheat?" this didn't sound like something she would allow.

"I think it's time Alice learned what's it's like to not be the only real cheat." She gave Alice a polite smile, one your mom gives you right before you learn a hard lesson.

I just shrugged, "Let's play ball."

Alice looked hard to see the outcome of Edwards hit and gave a slight nod in Jasper's direction. They must have this down to a science because Jasper took off farther in right field as soon as Edward hit the ball. The ball was heading right to Jasper; well he would have caught it if I hadn't thrown Jasper back with my shield. Edward being the fastest made it to third base before Jasper got back up and found the ball.

"Rose is up," I looked to Alice to see if she still wanted to play this game. She didn't give me any sign she wasn't still game so we continued. Rose hit the ball toward left field where Carlisle was but he had this weird grin on his face. I did what I did before and threw Carlisle back, just not with so much force. Rose managed to make it to second while Edward made it home. "Why was Carlisle grinning like that?" I asked Edward when he came up and gave me a hug then spun me around.

He sat me down, "you saw that?" my duh expression said what words failed to. He laughed, "He was curious as to how it felt to get thrown and got what he wanted when Rose hit it to him."

I laughed and shook my head, "Next time Carlisle just ask." Alice wound up and threw the ball; I did what I had done before but with more force.

Before I had time to run to first Alice gasp and yelled, "Stop!" I didn't have time to ask any question before Edward had me in a protective hold. "I'm so sorry I didn't see, I couldn't tell," she said.

The others had gathered around by now. "Alice what is, what did you see?" Carlisle asked in a calm but authoritive voice.

"The nomads are traveling quicker than I thought." Her voice was fully of anxiety.

Jasper was by her side clutching her waist to himself, "What changed?"

"They heard us playing and they want to join."

Seven pairs of eyes looked at me then to Edward. "How soon son?" Carlisle asked.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face as he tried to pin point where they were. "No more than five minutes, there running they want to play."

"Do you think you can make it Edward?" Carlisle's eyes flickered towards me again.

"Not carrying her, besides that's the last thing we need is one of them to catch her scent and start hunting."

"Alice how many are there?" Emmett asked

"Three," she answered regretfully as if this whole incident was her fault. I reached over and grabbed her hand and shook my head at her letting her know I didn't blame this on her. "But I should have seen this Bella."

"Alice you can't see everything, you said before a person's decision changes the outcome. Stop blaming yourself it's not going to help anyone."

"Besides its only three, "Emmett ridiculed. "Let 'em come."

It seemed like hours, which in reality was only minutes they deliberated on what to do. "This is ridiculous, theirs eight of us and three of them if they decide to do anything. Which we don't know that they will they just want to play ball. Why don't we just keep playing and see where it goes once there here?" Carlisle and Jasper agreed.

"Bella you're not fighting them if it comes down to it. Your weak and were vampires for god's sake."

"When the hell did I become your pet, you can't just command me to do whatever you say and expect me to follow. I will stay behind you until they decide what they're doing for your sake but if it comes to a fight you'll be damned to stop me. And if it comes to a fight and you get hurt trying to keep me out of the fight I will kick your ass Edward Cullen." I was yelling which I was fully aware of but I wasn't aware of the stupid grin Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice had. I just shook my head at them, "take your places in the field and stop grinning like a opossum eating shit. Sorry Esme."

I ended up calling while Edward played catcher. The game was now played with languor, no one dared to hit more than a bunt. Alice stood closer to home plate then her pitcher's mound, Carlisle and Esme hovered close to where I was as well.

I still had my aviators on so I could still see to my fullest so when Edwards breathing stopped and all eyes darted to right field I saw them emerge one by one threw the edge of the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18- encounters & conflicts **__**Bella**__**'**__**s POV-**_

Edward took a half step and angled himself between me and our visitors. The rest of the Cullen's came to us as well and made it hard to see the nomads threw their bodies. I managed to see the first, which I took him as their leader since he came through first and stood in front of the other two. He had dark skin and dreadlocks. His cloths were well worn, well all of their cloths were like that and none wore shoes. The women followed the leader out of the forest next. She had wild red hair filled with leaves and twigs and who know what other debris in it. They walked a few steps forward before the third emerged; they walked more like wild cats then the graceful Cullen's. When I saw the last emerge my breath caught, I wasn't breathing but shallow breaths to keep with the vampire appearance so no one really caught it apart from Edward. He looked at me and raised an eye brow, I just shook my head. Now is not the time to tell him I know James.

He still looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him, which I know vampires don't age but in the course of four years you would thing he would at least change his cloths or take a bath but apparently not. His dirty blond hair was still pulled in a ponytail at the base of his head by a bright red string. He still wore that black leather jacket without a shirt on but the difference between the last time I saw him was the burnt singes on his left shoulder of the jacket. It's a shame he was able to pull himself back together again and put that fire out; now that I can see it a little better he does have a slight dip in his shoulder where the burnt leather is. I chucked slightly, well I thought silently anyway but the three pairs of crimson eyes told me otherwise. Only one pair remained a few seconds longer than the others; I could see him trying to pieces together.

The man with the dreads; who I thought was the leader but now I see James I know he would never relinquish power to anyone; spoke up. He smiled genially at Carlisle; who had stepped forward flanked by Emmett and Jasper, "we thought we heard a game and came to see if you could use a few extra players." He had a slight French accent, "I'm Laurent, this is James and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Bella, and Edward." He quickly pointed to each of us deliberately not directing any unwanted attention to individuals; I was touched he included me.

Laurent nodded politely to us keeping his friendly smile, "Well do you have room for a few more players?"

Carlisle kept a friendly tone, "actually we were just finishing up but would be interested in a game another time. Are you planning on staying in the area?"

"We were headed up north until we heard your game. We got curious who was in the neighborhood we haven't run into company in a while." Laurent asked curiously. The conversation was calming down I'm guessing by the look on Jasper's face he was using his handy gift.

"This region is usually unoccupied apart from us and the occasional visitor such as yourselves." No one else spoke expect Carlisle and Laurent.

"Where is your hunting range?" Laurent asked casually.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the coast. We keep a permanent residence nearby; there's also another permanent residence near Denali."

Laurent took a step back slightly shocked, "Permanent? How is that possible?" He was honestly curious.

"Why don't we go back to our home and talk about it in a more comfortable environment, it's a long story?" Carlisle invited them.

"Thank you, that sounds very… interesting and welcome." He smiled as his eyes roomed the Cullen's and there cultivated appearances. "We've been on the hunt for some time and haven't had the time to clean up in a sometime." He looked apologetically towards Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, "Please don't take offence but we would appreciate if you didn't hunt in the immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous you understand?"

"We understand and wouldn't want to encroach in your coven's territory," he smiled trying to reassure Carlisle. "Besides we just ate outside of Seattle."

"Well follow us and we will show you the way. Emmett, Alice, Edward and Bella will you go get my car and take it home and gather the equipment please?" There was no car but I understood what he was doing and only because they didn't seem hostile I would go along with it.

Yeah I might as well have stuck my foot in my mouth because at that moment a gust of wind hit behind us as we were getting ready to leave and brought my scent right to James new coven. They weren't thirsty so my scent didn't do anything to the other two but I could see James eyes darkening, oh he remembered me alright. "What's this, you brought me a snack?" In an instant ten vampires were crouched and ready for an attack. Edwards snarled and growled louder than the rest, raising his lips over his teeth.

I wrapped my shield around Edward not wanting him to see threw James mind at what I was capable of, not proud to say I was ashamed for him to see that side of me. Edward turned around silently asking what I was doing. "I will tell you later," I whispered.

Carlisle raised his voice demanding to be heard, "She's with us."

Laurent looked between James and I trying to figure what had brought this on, and then he leaned his ear closer listening. "But she's human?" He protested, he wasn't being rude just couldn't fathom the thought of a human with a coven of vampire and not being a meal.

Emmett stepped forward a step, "yes and your point?"

Laurent straightened up and put his hands out trying to defuse the situation, "it seems we have a lot to learn about one another?"

Carlisle also straighten up, "It would appear so."

"We would still like to take you up on your offer if it still applies?" Laurent asked, "and of course we wouldn't harm the girl."

James growled not at all happy with the outcome of the situation. I let my shield slip from Edward just in case James was planning to attack. Carlisle was trying to decide the sincerity of Laurent and slightly nodded in Jaspers direction. Jasper nodded and Carlisle continued, "we will show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" they all came towards Carlisle blocking me from the three nomads.

"Bella lets go." I didn't have time to say or do anything before Emmett threw me on Edwards back and we were running towards my house. Alice on one side and Emmett on the other.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Getting you as far from here as possible Bella, James is a tracker and we've just made this the most exciting game ever." We reached my house and Edward stopped remembering something, "Bella James seemed to know you how? I couldn't make sense out of his thoughts they were all over the place but I saw you in his mind before younger."

"Four years ago I was in Northern Michigan; I had left Renee at the time. I went for a hike and ran across James and his coven; Laurent and Victoria weren't a part of it at the time. James thought he could have some fun and took a deep breath of my scent and made me run. It was a game to him always a game. He couldn't track me though with my shield and I didn't have anyone who he could latch onto to track to find me. He just wasn't expecting such a challenge." I shrugged, "I thought I killed him but apparently humpty could put himself back together again and put himself out."

Emmett laughed, "how did you manage to take a vampire down even for a short time?"

He annoyed me with how little confidence he had in me, "wasn't too difficult. James is the only one who managed to escape; the other two weren't so lucky. Ha James didn't come out unscathed it seems a chunk of his shoulder didn't make it back to where it belonged."

"That burn mark on his jacket was from you?" Alice asked a bit shocked.

"yeah, now what are we planning to do because once he saw me I'm sure he's going into planning mode on how to get to me. I doubt you'd just let me finish it…" Edwards face hardened and he growled at me. "That's what I thought, so what are we doing?"

Edwards phone went off he looked at it briefly, "Carlisle wants us to go home."

I was again grabbed my Emmett and placed back on Edward, "I'm not a damn doll I can do it myself." It only made Emm laugh.

When we arrived back at the Cullen's house Jasper and Esme were waiting on the front step eyes darting threw the forest. Esme gave me a warm smile as we went inside. Emmett and Edward growled as we entered and saw Laurent sitting down; He stood as we entered.

Carlisle gave Edward a look and Edward nodded in response, "He's tracking us now."

Laurent shook his head, "I was afraid of that. Once James gets his sights on a target he's absolutely lethal, I've never seen anything like it in my three hundred years its why I joined his coven." He did look truly repentant. "He has unparalleled senses and a brilliant mind, and Victoria don't underestimate her either."

Carlisle gave Laurent a grave look, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to make a decision now?"

Laurent studied all of our faces before returning to Carlisle, "I'm truly interested in your way of life but I won't go against James. He's told me stories about catching someone's scent in a crowed city and waiting years later before he starts to track them; it's never been much of a challenge before. There was something different this time just looking at him I could tell I'm not sure what it is though. I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here today. I think I will head north to this Denali clan you speak of to learn their way of life." He lowered his head apologetically.

"Then go now in peace," Carlisle said flatly. After Laurent left Carlisle turned toward Edward, "how close are they?"

"A few miles past the river, he's circling around to meet up with the red head."

Esme pushed some buttons on a hidden key pad and huge metal shutters sealed the windows. "What's the plan?"

Edward gave a nod to Alice, "Rose and Esme are going to lead him off. Then when he follows there trail we will hunt him."

"WHAT!" where did this plan even come from.

"Esme, Rose take Bella upstairs and change cloths with her."

"You planning on locking me up while you go hunt him?" I managed to wiggle my way out of the girl's arms.

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe then yes I will."

I growled at him and stomped upstairs to his room and shut and locked his door. If he wants to play this stupid game fine, but I've been playing it since before he was born so I'm sure he will lose.

There was a soft tap on the door, "Bella dear can we come in."

"In a minute Esme." I tried not to sound so hateful to her but my anger was much to grate right now. I was almost tempted to smash his stereo system. I looked around trying to decide the best way to escape his room since all the windows in the house were covered by the metal shutters. I looked up and saw the vents, perfect. I calmed my breathing down and forced myself to shift into a white mist, I grunted slightly because of the pain of the forced shift, then floated to the vent.

"Bella are you alright?" Rose asked. When I didn't answer I could hear someone running up the stairs.

"Bella open the door," Edward begged. When I didn't answer there was a large bang and his door flew across the room along with splinters of wood. "BELLA, BELLA, WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?"

I didn't wait around anymore and followed the duct work out of the house where I shifted into a hawk and flew towards the river. I perched on a tree branch high above James and Victoria, "Why is this human so important to you? Is she really worth a whole coven coming after you?" Victoria was flabbergasted as to why he was going after me; obviously James never told her about our last encounter.

"YES SHE IS, now stop worrying about it and make yourself useful and go after her school records and find something I can use." How easily he dismissed her.

James took off towards my house trying to get some sort of information he could use to track me. I followed keeping my distance so I could see if any of the Cullen's headed this way. I decided I didn't really want to play a game of cat and mouse so I flew past him and landed on the far end of my yard right by the forest edge. When he was almost to my door I cleared my throat, "looking for someone are we?"

He got this menacing gleam in his eyes and smiled as if he had just won, "well now this was much too easy. Hmmm… maybe after I take care of you I will leave a trail of your body parts for your mate to follow. We could have a real game then." He laughed to himself obviously finding himself hysterical. "I'm glad I came across you again, you see I couldn't have another of my prey escape." he was slowly moving towards me one step at a time. "You can't believe the surprise I felt when I saw you with the only other one who ever got away from me. You see another ancient vampire grew overly found of this poor little thing and made the decision your Edward was too weak to make. When the vampire knew I was coming he took her from the asylum where he worked and changed her. The poor creature didn't seem to notice the pain; she'd been stuck in that black hole for so long. A hundred years earlier she would have been burned at the steak for her visions. In the twenties it was just the asylum and shock treatment for them. When she opened her new eyes for the first time it was like she never saw the sun before. There was no reason for me to touch her then so I took my vengeance on the old one and destroyed him."

"Alice," I whispered. No wonder she never knew anything before her new vampire life.

"Well it was Mary Alice Brandon at the time. You my dear aren't going to get so lucky I'm afraid." Without any warning he threw a crushing blow to my chest. I was still trying to wrap my head around what he told me about Alice so I wasn't prepared for it.

I flew back a good twenty feet and was stopped by a tree which I broke. "Damn." Before I had time to get up he was grabbing me by my arms and throwing further in the trees. One stopped me but the blow hit me in the ribs and I could feel several break. When he came back at me I was ready this time. I got a side kick to his rib cage and could feel them breaking beneath my foot. I righted it myself and waited to see what else he planned.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOUR NOTHING BUT A HUMAN." He screamed.

"Not human, maybe you should study your pray before you start hunting them. maybe in your old age you forget these things." I laughed at him.

He got up then and started to run at me and in that instant seeing the pure hatred radiating from him I decided I was threw with the game. I ran at him and leaped but when I landed on him it was my white paws that made contact easily slicing away layers of skin. I roared loud right in his face which was now purely terrified. "WHAT… AR… ARE… YOU?" he stuttered.

I bit into his neck and almost tore it from his shoulders when he managed to curl his legs up underneath of him and kick me. I roared in a bit of pain as I felt more ribs break but before he could throw me off completely I bit into his shoulder where his arm met and when I went flying I took his arm with me. As I crashed into an ancient tree I shifted back from a white tiger into Bella and James came crashing on top of me. "You really thought you could beat me. All those years I searched you out how did you cover your tracks?"

I started to push him off of me, "Bite me ass hole."

There was this evil masochistic smile that spread across his face, "As you wish." With that he leaned in to bite the right side of my neck. I wiggled my right arm from him and threw it around the top of his neck and pulled as hard as I could downward. What little was still attached to his shoulder started to pull away rather easily but before it came all the way off he bit my side right under my arm hard; some of his venom managed to leak into my wound and closed it. I growled rather loudly as his head rolled away from me and his body went lifeless. I didn't have time to worry about burning the body or even removing the body from me before I heard him coming.

"BELLA, BELLA!" Edward screamed frantically.

He was close now so I leaned my head back against the tree and sighed which in tell caused me to wince. "Gonna be sore in the morning."

Suddenly James was thrown off of me, "BELLA what hurts where all are you hurt?" He tried to sit me up gently but stopped when I grinded my teeth. He grabbed the bottom of my already torn shirt and tore it the rest of the way open to revile my broken ribs. He sucked in a breath, "Oh god," he whispered. "CARLISLE, HURRY UP."

I reached up and stroked his cheek, "it will be alright Edward I will be fine I promise." I could feel the tension radiating off of him the need to hit or kill something but there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't quiet place.

"BELLA you almost got yourself killed, WHY, WHY did you do that? Look at yourself Bella you're not alright you're not going to be alright for a while. Why couldn't you wait for me, you needed to be protected why couldn't you let me protect you? Why do you feel the need to push my patients to the limit? What if I had lost you, I don't know what I would have done did you think of that before you took off?"

I clenched my teeth shut and growled at him. His eyes widened and he flinched back a tiny bit. "IM NOT A CHILD AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU YELLING AT ME LIKE I AM ONE. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I started to stand up before Carlisle got to me. Edward tried to push me back down when I just shoved him backwards, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"BELLA LAY STILL UNTIL CARLISLE LOOKS AT YOU," he ordered me.

I couldn't help but laugh at his audacity. I wrapped my arms around my stomach while I did because it really hurt to laugh. "Go home Edward, I'm going to go to sleep for three or four days and when I wake up we can talk rationally." I knew by the end of the four days the venom would have worked its way out of my system and healed everything and I would be completely fine. But at the moment between the adrenaline, broken ribs, bruises all over, and the vamp venom I really wasn't feeling myself. I also didn't want Carlisle to inspect me and find the bite James gave me it would only make matters worse and I would have a whole hell of a lot of explaining to do.

Edward just shook his head violently, "NO NO absolutely not. Carlisle sedate her if you have to but make sure you examine her." He kept walking towards me.

"Son I can't do that, it's her choice. Bella please let me look you over if not just for Edwards's sake for all our sake's just to make sure there's no internal bleeding and you don't have any head trauma." Carlisle pleaded with me as sincere as he could.

"NO." I walked in the house and locked all the locks on the door. I knew Edward wouldn't adhere to my wishes and leave me alone so I quickly grabbed a few pillows and a throw blanket off the couch and went to the hall closet. I opened the concealed key pad and unlocked the hidden door in the floor to the basement. I no more then slid through the hole and grabbed hold of the door to close it on my way down before I heard the front door break down and Edwards plea's, "Bella please let Carlisle look at you. Bella where are you?" The latch clicked and I couldn't hear them anymore. I left the lights out of my workout room and threw my pillow on the pile of training mats and lay down. Finally able to be alone I let myself change back to my true form and get as comfortable as I could. I covered myself up then closed my eyes and tried to think of something other than the fire that was working threw my system.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19- callous lessons & horrible decisions **__** Edward**__**'**__**s POV-**_

"Bella please let Carlisle look at you. Bella where are you?" I screamed frantically looking for her. Then I heard a latch click it sounded like it came from the hallway. I opened the closet door and was instantly assaulted by her scent; she was just in here but why. I moved the coats around then I saw a light blue glowing light; it was some sort of key pad. I took a step closer when I heard a creak in the floor board; there was a secrete door. I tried to find a way to open it; I even started to dig into the boards desperately trying to get to my love.

I don't know how long I sat there trying to find a way in before Carlisle grabbed me and took me out on the porch and sat me down. "Son we're going to have to wait until she comes out on her own."

I started to say something when Alice cut in, "I've seen it Edward you're not going to get in there. You're just going to get angry and start tearing Bella's house down. I don't see that working out to well for you either after Bella comes out."

I gave her a dirty look, "why don't you tell me what I can do then Alice instead of what I can't?" I barked at her.

Jasper sent me waves of complete fear, "I wouldn't suggest it Edward?" The feelings were soon replaced with a tranquil feeling. "Calm down!"

I sat there on that porch just thinking of what happened, of what almost happened to my Bella. I knew the nomads were coming thru the area; Alice had already warned me. That's why I was keeping such a close eye on her. She didn't know it; at least I don't think she knew. I should have known this is what would happen if she stayed in my world it's not safe for her.

I keep racking my brain as to how she managed to rip James head off. She could have been killed. What if I would have gotten there and she was barely breathing, heartbeat slowing down, dying. Would I have been able to condemn her to our life; turn my angel into a soulless monster? I don't think I could have; I'm not strong enough. I would have had to watch her die then make my way to Italy to seal my fate. I can't live in a world without her in it.

Just being in her life I'm damning her. She's going to keep trying to prove she's strong enough to take care of herself in my world. What happens next time? I can't keep doing this, what kind of man puts the women he loves in danger constantly?

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Alice, or anyone of my family members for that matter, coming. Before I could process anything Alice launched herself at me, punching, kicking, clawing, whatever she could do to assault me she did it. "YOUIDIOTWHY? YOUSEESHENEEDSUS?SHENEEDSYOU?" She screamed a mile a minute.

Emmett and Jasper pulled her off of me, "Alice what's going on?" Jasper asked her.

"Why are you beating Edward for?" Emmett asked, both still fighting hard to hold her off of me.

She growled at me before screaming, "Edwards going to make us leave Bella thinking it's for her own good." Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look briefly before getting a disgusted look on his face then let her go.

I didn't fight her I let her get her anger out. When she tired herself out a bit she collapsed onto me sobbing, "Alice you know it's for the best. She would be safer without us in her lives. I'm sorry but you can't tell me it's not true. I've never asked for anything from any of you before but I am now. We're leaving in the morning after Bella wakes up. No one's telling her goodbye it will just make it harder to leave. I will let her know."

'_**Is this what you truly want my son?' **_ Carlisle thought and I nodded. "Then we will leave with you Edward." Before Esme could start crying Carlisle took her in his arms and ran home with her.

'_**How are you going to do it EDWARD? How are you going to convince her that you're leaving and she's not allowed to come with us?'**_ Alice screamed in my head.

"I'm going to tell her were leaving that it's time we move on, that I don't want her to come."

Alice laughed, _**'you think it will be that easy? You don't think she will fight you? Try harder?'**_

"She's not good for me…" I started.

'_**She already thinks that, it's not going to work EDWARD.' **_

"I'll always love her in a way… but I'm done pretending to be something I'm not. I need to ask her a favor to be more careful and not do anything reckless or stupid… for her people's sake of course. In return I will make my own promise of not returning; to not put her thru something like this again. She can make a new life with someone new."

The rest of my siblings were familiar enough with Alice and I's conversations back and forth like this. It was Rose's turn to speak up, "and I suppose you will tell her you will move on as well?"

I could feel everything I had breaking inside of me; the blaspheme of it all it was almost laughable. "I suppose I should," it came out emotionless. The rest of them didn't speak they could see this was killing me on the inside, I would feel sorry for Jasper if I wasn't so busy feeling sorry for myself. "I don't know if I can do this?" I came out barley auditable; even I had a hard time hearing my words.

"Well let's get home and PACK," Rose yelled with so much distain.

Jasper and Emmett came on both sides of me and all but picked me up, "Let's go home and start packing," Emmett said solemnly.

_**Bella**__**'**__**s POV-**_

I sat up and felt amazing, stiff but still pretty damn amazing. Why didn't I let a vampire bite me more often? I guess the feeling being burned from the inside out is a turn off, you kind of forget about it after it's over. I suddenly had an epiphany as I went over the fight; the Cullen's were ready to fight and kill a senseless creature to protect me. Everything that's happened to me this last week they've all been there to help me. A smile spread over my face, why not tell them? I could put their minds at ease that I was more than capable of protecting myself and I could actually be myself. I giggled at the thought I've never got to truly be myself around anyone in centuries; I wonder what that's like? I bet Emmett would get a kick out of it, but what would the rest of them think of me once they learned I was an animal? I shook my head at myself. The Cullen's aren't like anyone else they would accept me, I think; I hope. It's worth a shoot, what's the worst that could happen; ha-ha they could be disgusted and send you away?

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw I had been here for almost four days. Great Edward is defiantly going to flip out, but hopefully he will forgive me. I got up and stretched a minute before shifting back into Bella before attempting to go back up in the house. I was extra quiet trying to see if Edward was still there but when I came up through the door in the floor I didn't see him so I just stood there and listened to see who was still here.

"…leaving in the morning after Bella wakes up. No one's telling her goodbye it will just make it harder to leave. I will let her know." Edward said.

My heart felt like it was being crushed. "Then we will leave with you Edward." Carlisle said before I heard him leave. I thought he said I was like a daughter to him, why was I so stupid?

"I'm going to tell her were leaving that it's time we move on, that I don't want her to come. She's not good for me…" Edward stopped briefly. "I'll always love her in a way… but I'm done pretending to be something I'm not. I need to ask her a favor to be more careful and not do anything reckless or stupid… for her people's sake of course. In return I will make my own promise of not returning; to not put her thru something like this again. She can make a new life with someone new."

"And I suppose you will tell her you will move on as well?" Rose stated.

Everything I had started breaking inside of me; "I suppose I should." He told her, I knew I wasn't worth his love.

"Well let's get home and PACK," Rose yelled obviously annoyed at having to move again.

"Let's go home and start packing," Emmett said.

Then they were gone. 'Stupid Isobel stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do you do this to yourself? Cause you thought for once you could have a family, one that was durable who could stand up to your disasters life. Again stupid why would you put anyone threw that disaster especially someone you cared about.' I punched a hole thru the wall. I just started smashing everything I could. 'STOP' I screamed at myself. 'Pull yourself together.' I will leave and they can stay, how easy is that decision? It was there town before you came along and screwed everything up.

It took me twenty minutes to gather everything I wanted. It was only four duffel bags full, mainly weapons since I emptied my upstairs closet of them. I went to the phone and looked up Jacobs's phone number.

"Hello," Billy answered.

"Hey Billy its Bella Can I talk to Jacob or Sam please it's very important?"

There was rustling on the other line, "Bella what happened are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jake, but can you and Sam come to my house right now it's really important? And before you ask there won't be any vampires here but if you feel more comfortable bring some of your pack with you I won't stop you?"

"On our way," he said before he hung up.

I knew I had a few minutes before they arrived so I needed to get paperwork in order. I found the deed to the house and Charlie's truck and also the checkbook with all Charlie's insurance money. I quickly sighed the deeds and put them in Jacob and Billy's name. I called the bank and had all the money put in Sam and Billy's name just had to fax over signature. There was almost two hundred and fifty thousand dollars in there; hardly anything to me but I'm sure on the reservation it would help.

By the time that was taken care of there was a knock at the front door. I could feel them coming so I was already with my bags by the door. When I opened the door there were five boys in cut off shorts waiting there all visible shaking? Sam spoke first, "Bella what happened were you hurt?" They all glanced behind me at the now torn up house.

I wasn't really in a pleasant mood so I was going to get this over as quickly as possible, "I'm fine Sam."I moved out of the way to let them in. They all scrunched up their noses as they entered and took in the damages.

"Bells what happened in here and outside? It smells like crispy bloodsucker out there, not that it doesn't reek in here as well."

"I did the damage in here Jake, got a bit angry sorry about that? And I killed a nomad out there a few days ago; I think one of the Cullen's set him afire. But that's not what I wanted you for." I led them into the kitchen table where I had everything already laid out. I grabbed the deed to the house and truck and gave them to Jake he looked a bit confused. "The deed to the house and Charlie's truck; it's in yours and Billy's name do with it what you will."

"Why would you give it to us Bells, where are you going?" he started to freak out a bit, hard telling where his mind was going.

"I don't have family and I know it sounds very strange but you're the closet to a family I have. I'm moving on Jake I'm not coming back here." He started to protest but I threw my hands up, "I'm going alone the Cullen's aren't coming with me." I bit my lip before continuing it's a good thing I'm good at repressing bad emotions I can break down later. "Sam the bank account is in yours and Billy's name. You two are the leaders of the tribe now so you can make improvements to the reservation as you see fit. Also there is three deep freezes in the garage full of food I'm sure you can bring it to yours and Emily's home to feed your pack."

Sam looked stunned, "why would you do this for us?" he asked gently.

"I have my reasons," I went to the hall closet and showed them they key pad. "1901 is the code, there's a workout room down there, or you could use it as a panic room I guess." Before they had a chance to check it out or say anything I led them upstairs to my room. "I doubt you would need this for anything but I figured I would show you before someone came across it later." They all looked at me funny, probable wondering why I would show them my cloths in the closet. I went in and opened the second door knob and pulled the clothes closet out to show the hidden space. "You could put a lock on this door knob and use it to hide things, what you would hide I have no idea but there you go. My cloths I left you can give Emily or whoever I don't want them."

One of the boys laughed and slugged Jacob, "Now you have a good place for your dirty mags?" that brought a round laughter from the youngest members.

I shook my head at the juveniles, "Can you do me one favor please?"

"Anything Bella," Sam said.

"Follow me," I grabbed two duffle bags in each hand despite the boys protest and headed out to the garage where my truck was parked. I hit the garage opener on Charlie's key ring and it opened up reveling a large tarp covered vehicle. I nodded in the direction to it, "one of you mind pulling the tarp off?" as the tarp fell to the ground I heard a round of whistles. It was a 2009 black Chevy extended cab Silverado that had a lift kit, blackout window, black five spoke rims with a star covering the hubcaps, and a light bar covered extended bumper.

I had Jacob open the passenger door for me and I threw my bags on the floor board. "Where did you get this beast? And Bells if you had THIS why in the hell would you be driving that hunk of junk?" Jacob asked.

"I like Charlie's pick up, it reminded me of him. Plus it fit in better with this town. What did you think I walked to Forks?"

"Sorry Bella," Jake said apologetically.

"It's alright Jake."

"So Bella what is it you would like us to do for you?" Sam shook his head at Jacob.

"Drive my truck towards the Cullen house and turn it around facing back towards town and park it on the shoulder where that pull of is before the intersection that leads out of town. Leave the keys in the center console please?"

"What are you going to do?" Seth asked, at least I think it was Seth.

"Tell the Cullen's goodbye then I'm leaving." I stated flatly.

I took Charlie's truck key ring and threw it at Jake.

"How are you going to get there?" Sam wondered.

"I have my ways, will you please go now?" They nodded and all pilled in my truck and took off.

Breathe and just do it now before you chicken out. If you leave Edward then he won't have to worry about saying his goodbyes. I took in a deep breath I could make this easier on him after all I've done in this life to him and his past lives he deserved it. I took off in a run and jumped turning into a white eagle and soared towards the Cullen's.

I dived towards the front door and shifted back into Bella. I could hear them arguing but I didn't care at this point what they were yelling about. I opened the door and seven stunned vampires turned to face me. It was Edward to speak first, "Bella…" he was in front of me in an instant looking me over.

I pushed him away, what right did he have to care if I was healed or not. Instead of opting for the gently goodbye I was planning on it all went out the window. "DON'T BELLA ME." I could feel myself starting to shake. They all starred at me with a sorrowful look; I laughed at them. "Why the long faces Cullen's? Surprised to see me up and about?"

Carlisle started to step closer, "Bella how are you feeling?" he asked in a compassionate voice.

I took a step back and hardened my facial features, "WHY DO YOU CARE?" I spat as I watched his face turn hurtful.

"Bella we do care if you're alright, please…" Esme tried to come closer with her hands out.

Again I just took another step back, "STOP IT. STOP PRETENDING TO GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME. I HEARD EVERYTHING." I could see it registering in their minds what I was talking about by the horror looks on their faces. I couldn't help but laugh cruelly, my insanity slowly seeping out. "You want to know the hilarious part of this, do you? When I woke up from my burning session I honestly was going to come over here and tell you all what I was. After centuries of being alone I was going to actually let YOU PEOPLE in." I was talking very fast and wasn't even quiet aware of what all I was telling them it just all started to flow out my mouth I couldn't stop it.

"Bell… Bella what do you mean burning session?" Alice asked tentatively.

I raised my tank top up and turned my right side towards them then I heard all there gasps. Edward was shaking, "He… He… that monster bit you?"

"How is that possible Bella I can still hear your heartbeat?" Jasper wondered out loud.

"Oh how many DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IM NOT HUMAN? I know vampires are smarter than this?" I said harshly, "Your venom works to heal my body the same as it does during your transformation and yes it still burns the same only it lasts four days and when it's done I'm in perfect shape afterwards."

"Bella you don't have to be so cruel we were only leaving beca…" Rose tried to talk.

"I DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO BE CRUEL, HAHA, THAT'S RICH. When you guys were the ones planning on breaking me down? Leaving me behind like I was some sort of discarded piece of trash, wait... wait… no no I got a better word to describe the situation a toy you were playing with until you were bored then decided to throw me away. How's that describe the situation better?"

Esme tried again to come to me, "Bella please let us explain?" she sobbed.

"OH NO, I think it's past that but I should thank you all though. NOW I know why I shouldn't let anyone in, emptiness is so much better than being torn apart from the inside." I started backing towards the door slightly and clawing at my chest, "if I could give you this useless heart I would its completely worthless." I laughed as I was choking back a sob, "I'm such an idiot why would anyone like you ever truly love someone like me? I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU HOW MANY TIMES I WASN'T WORTH IT didn't I? Why, why pull me along so long?"

"I did love… you… you… have… to… believe… me… I… d…" Edward whimpered between sobs.

I took in a deep breath and murmured, "Did." I could feel my eyes starting to brim over with tears. I shook myself then snarled as I put my emotions in check, "Good bye Cullen's. I came here to let you know you don't have to leave; this is your godforsaken town long before I came and fucked everything up. I'm already packed and gone, have a nice existence and good luck with your next relationship I shouldn't be too hard to replace."

"NOOOO…" Edward howled. They were all moving towards me rapidly but I had remembered what James said and as much as I wanted to pretend I didn't care I had to let Alice know so I threw my shield up and they were all knocked backwards.

Talking between clenched teeth, "as much as I'd like to just leave Alice I found out who you were. James wanted to rub it in that you 'Mary Alice Brandon' were the only other beside me who ever got away. A hundred years prier you would have been burned alive at the steak for you visions. I know why you don't remember who you were and why your hairs so short. The twenties you got the asylum and shock treatments; they would have had to shave your head for that one. You made friends with a vampire who worked there and he did what he thought would save you from James when he knew he was coming for you; he turned you. You didn't seem to notice the pain and when you opened your eyes for the first time as a vampire you looked as though you had never seen the sun because you were stuck in that black hole for so long. James had no reason to touch you then so he killed the vampire who changed you out of vengeance. So now you know," Alice looked stunned. "Goodbye it will be as if I never existed."

That seemed to bring them out of there daze as they tried again to catch me but as Edward was just about to come into contact with my skin a tear escaped my eye and I turned into a white mist and quickly made my way back out the open door. The last thing I saw were seven astonished vampires standing frozen where I just disappeared and Alice saying, "Centuries?"

When I got back to my truck I took several deep breaths, now wasn't the time to break down. I turned the truck on and used the built in phone I installed. (I did it on all my vehicles they could easily communicate to one another)

"Hello," he answered in a British accent.

"Mason 77511091."

"Accessing… Hello Isobel how may I be of assistance?"

Yeah I know pathetic right who names a computer program; that would be me. Spending almost a century in isolation you get a bit lonely and bored so with the invention of computers I got totally absorbed in them. Tinkering, fixing, building, anything about them I learned. I can do things with computers the government wouldn't appreciate me knowing, for example I have attached my computer program directly to the satellites in space; even the one the Russians think they have hidden.

I haven't assent Mason in a while because I haven't really needed him until now. "Yes Mason find me the nearest dog tags."

"Acquiring…" When I get in a situation with the hunters that I can't get out of I try and shoot as many of them with my specialty made silver bullets. They have this chip attached to them that detaches on impact so when the bullet is removed the chip stays and I can find them at a later date. The chip is like the ones you get implanted in your pet so if it's lost or stolen you know where to find it.

I opened the ten inch touch screen I installed on the dash board. Several orange icons lit up over the screen. "Approximately one hundred and fifty miles north is a group of three and approximately one hundred forty five miles northeast is a group of two. Which course would you like to set?"

"Show me a thermal scan of both locations please?" I just said please to a computer.

"It appears the group of three are the only ones in that group however the group of two have an additional ten accompanying them. Which destination would you like?"

"Northeast location I feel like killing something."

"I don't think that's a great idea?"

"Mason detach your emotion chip from the internet; I don't need your lip right now."

"Detaching… Is there anything else I can help you with Isobel?"

"Nope there's no one to help me now." There's not going to be a time to cry I take it back. I would just let the anger, hatred, self-loathing, and any other negative emotion I've kept building up rule me again. Today I would let Isabella Swan die.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20– missing visions & losing minds Alice's POV**_

We were at our newest residence in London just settling in when Edward finally came home. It's been almost two years since we have seen him; twenty since we've really seen him not this lifeless shell that's walking around in my brother's skin. Truthfully none of us have seen our formal selves in twenty years when our lives were turned upside down. When Bel… when my sister was gone from our lives. It still kills me to think about it, like there's this whole in my chest that can't be filled. It won't be whole until we get her back.

When she left all those years ago and the full impact of what she told us sank in we all knew we couldn't let her leave. She said she was alone for centuries, centuries; which meant she could live eternity with us and Edward wouldn't have to make her a vampire. But when she left she took all traces of herself with her. The family has searched the globe several times over looking for her literally.

It's madding that I can't just _LOOK_ for her like I do everyone else. We need her back, Edward NEEDS her back and none of us are going to stop until we find her. She needs to be with her family with us; GOD why can't I just see something to find her, ANYTHING. I was getting so frustrated until I felt a large dose of calm. I turned to my husband, "Thanks Jaz."

"What's troubling you darlin'?" He asked as he pulled me closer to him on the couch.

I just shook my head knowing Edward wouldn't want me to bring her name up.

Edward noticing my hesitation cocked his head to the side trying to hear what was wrong. It was different now; Edward stayed out of our heads in case one of us were thinking about her which was most of the time. "Just spit it out Alice," Edward whispered with absolutely no emotion.

"I just wish I could see something to find her, I feel so usele…" I could feel my eyes going wide as I was being pulled into a vision. It was Bella in a shallow cliff cave. There was a very small fire going and you could see out of the cave entrance a snow covered landscape. She was wearing tattered black jeans with brown winter boots, some sort of animal skin with fur as a cloak tied over her shoulders. I could see bloody weapons scattered at the mouth of the cave; swords, arrows, and knives. But the worst sight was by far Bella; she had so many cuts and claw marks on her body it was frightening. Her face was even more lifeless than Edwards. Her face was sunken in with deep purple circles under her eyes. Her eyes were shut tight. She clutched her knees tightly to her chest and was rocking herself back and forth. That's when I was pulled further into the vision; I could feel what she was feeling as if they were my own emotions and thoughts.

'_**YOU'RE FAULT. SCREW UP. WORTHLESS. STOP SCREAMING AT ME.' **_She kept her knees to her chest but started clutching her head.

'_**Nothing left. Falling. Blackness. Hate. Blood. Anger. Pain. Grief. Rage Loathe. Ripping, screaming, tearing, beating, fighting, killing,**____**murdering. **__**Striking killing. **__**Murder monster.**__**'**_

'_**Ice cold on skin. Shine. Diamonds. **__**make it go away.**__** Terrifying. Alone. forever always alone. Frozen empty meaningless.' **_Bella was saying all this so fast it was hard for me to keep up.

'_**Sorrow. Pain. Grief. help me. No one wants you. No one saves you. Worthless.**__** Easy Forgotten. **__**Meaningless. Regret. Misery. Despair. GONE. ALL GONE. COULDN'T STANT YOU. DIE. THEY ALL DIE, YOUR FAULT. ALWAYS.' **_

'_**Broken and cast away. Makes sense. INSANITY. MADNESS. Light. No Darkness. Nothingness in circles golden eyes NO WERE GREEN. UR FAULT. ALWAYS YOUR FAULT. STUPID GIRL. SELFISH. **__**FOOLISH.' **_She couldn't stop sobbing now, couldn't hold the tears at bay.

'_**STOP SCREAMING. Worthless. Tiny unholy blasphemous. TAKE EVERYTHING. TAKE MY SOUL. DON'T WANT IT WITHOUT YOU. Dreams. NO GOOD. NIGHTMARES. Wake alone. Always alone.'**_

'_**Broken bruised. Hurting. Always pain. cut bleeding. Twisted and tied broken and bound crumpled and STRUCK DOWN. Rip its wings let it fly watch it die.' **_Things were starting to get blurry and I was starting to get very tired.

'_**Claws digging in skin. Bleeding. Crying. Hurting. Happy. Pain is taking over. Falling. Blue. black. Black and blue with red to. TOO BRIGHT. Dark belong in darkness. TOO LOUD STOP. STOP SCREAMING. TOO COLD. Heartless. CAN'T KEEP GOING. MAKE IT STOP. PLEASE DARKNESS. NEED DARKNESS.' **_Everything went dark.

I could feel myself sobbing and rocking myself. "Alice what was that?" I could hear Rose ask.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasp. Everyone was in a similar pose as me. My eyes darted next to me where Jasper was. He was racked with dry sobs still rocking himself back and forth with his knees clutched to his chest. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward was also in the fetal position only his hands were clutching his head and he was sobbing harder then Jasper. "What happened?" was all I could manage to choke out; my voice sounded horse. I pulled Jasper into my lap and stroking his hair trying to get him to calm down.

Carlisle managed to get to a sitting position, "we were hoping you could tell us Alice? One minute you were wishing you could have visions of Bella the next you were on the floor clutching your knees rocking yourself saying sad random words. Edward fell into the same pose when you did. The words didn't make any since, then Jasper started picking up both your emotions and I think it was too much for him and he couldn't hold it all in then we all felt them. It was like I was going mad and I've never felt so broken and alone in my entire existence."

I was still gasping for air (which is absurd since I don't need it), "give… me… a minute…" He nodded; it seemed we all need to catch out breaths.

Jasper still clung to me but was no longer sobbing. I turned to Edward who I could still hear crying, he was still in a ball clutching his head rocking back and forth. "Esme…" I whispered. When she looked up I nodded in the direction of Edward; she understood and pulled him on her lap and started whispering motherly words of comfort to help sooth him.

It took a few minutes before she understood and gasp and looked at me wide eyed. It brought the rest of the family's attention to us; apart from Edward who couldn't be soothed. She mouthed the words we have tried to avoid for two decades; Bella. I locked eyes with her and nodded. The sorrow filled everyone's eyes.

I was looking threw different outcomes to how this conversation was going to play out and didn't like most of them. Edward was defiantly going to break something or run away. I locked eyes with Esme again and mouthed 'Don't let him go?' she moved her eyes up and down to let me know she understood then Carlisle moved to the other side of Edward to help incase Esme needed it.

"Darlin, can you please tell me what just happened? I've… I've never… I don't know what the hell that was?" Jasper tried to get up off my lap but I just couldn't let him go, not yet anyway he was my rock.

I took a deep breath and looked apologetically towards Edward but I fear he was to far lost in his own mind. "I was pulled into a vision of Bella; I don't know how it happened or how I did it? She was in some sort of shallow cave high in a mountain. I could see the view but I don't recognize any of the surroundings. She had a small fire going and I could see weapons at the mouth of the cave; they were covered in blood. Her clothes were dirty and tattered. She had so many cuts, bruises and what looked like claw marks on her arms, neck and threw her pant leg." I chocked back a sob remembering it; Jaz quickly placed me on his lap and held me while I finished talking. "It was horrible Carlisle, her eyes were clinched shut but you could see the black under her eyes where it looks like she hadn't slept in a week or more. She was curled up in a fetal position rocking herself back and forth muttering things; she's losing her mind Carlisle. I could feel her emotions as if they were my own. I don't know how she hasn't lost her mind before now. Her mind, it's filled with such self hatred and loathing. She wants to die; Bella doesn't care what happens to her anymore she just wants it over. We have to find her but I don't know where to look, why did I have to see that if it doesn't help any?"

Jasper was trying to help me but it did little to ease my feelings. After ten minutes or so I started to calm down some; well until I was pulled into the next vision.

'_**We were all in the clearing close to the cliff we all go to when it's sunny out. (It's so secluded that no human could reach without access to a helicopter) In the clearing with us were our cousin's the Denali clan. We were all in a row looking out into the forest waiting to see when the newborn army would emerge. As the army stepped into clearing we all held our breaths. There were close to fifty newborns, but that's not what caught my attention it was the fiery red head in the middle of the bunch. As we all caught sight of her a fierce growl radiated threw the forest from my family and I; the Denali's didn't know who she was at the moment. **_

"_**Ahhh Cullen's, so you remember me do you?" Victoria child like voice mocked. "I've become tired of waiting for my revenge. You have a choice of either giving me the girl or be destroyed? What's it going to be?" **_

_**The vision was blurring a bit, almost like watching a movie where it was crystal clear in the middle but the outside was fading. Then all noise was lost expect a bird screeching, (it sounded like a hawk or maybe an eagle) it was a bit frightening to hear it.'**_

After that the vision was gone it was like a void now; no matter how hard I tried I couldn't see it. It was giving me a headache trying.

Edward was looking at me with grim expression, "we can't win?"

"I HATE WHEN YOU TWO DO THAT. Let the rest of us in on it?" Emmett yelled.

I relayed the vision to them and we all stood rooted in place for over an hour just thinking. "We can't ask the Denali's for help if it just means they will die along with us?" Carlisle stated.

"He's right we can't just let others die pointlessly along with us." Esme whispered.

"Wait Alice you said your vision faded right?" Emmett was getting a little giddy, I nodded. "What happened when the wolves were around us?" I couldn't get where he was going with this, he just cocked one eye brow nodding his head expecting me to know what to say. "Oh come on I can't be the only one to know what's going to happen? We're inviting the mutts to help us; you know how your visions get when they are involved! And besides you know how they like a good fight and to let them actually kill some vampires they would be chomping at the bit for a chance like that."

The mood in the room drastically lightened, "When did you have good ideas Em?" Jaz punched him in the shoulder.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'll call Jake or Seth and tell them what's going on; how long until the battle?"

"The first night the weather is below freezing, eight days. Make sure you let them know were paying for everything and there not to argue about it or they will deal with lil' ol' me!"

"Ha-ha who would have thought a bunch of wolves would be so terrified of a four foot pixie?" I glared at him, "yeah yeah you're terrifying," he muttered.

After Bella left the tribe saw my family differently, more human than the monsters of their legends. They saw what her leaving did to us and became sympathetic towards us. They opened up to us more and got to really know us as people not bloodsuckers. They even stopped calling us that, well Jake and Paul still call Emmett one on occasion but it's just to rile each other up.

We pass thru the area a lot and keep in close contact with them. We relay information about searching for Bella to the other; not that there is ever any information to give. Sam and Emily gave birth to a son eleven months after Bella left. Sam's ex-fiancée, Leah, imprinted on him; It was quiet the scandal in there tribe for a little while. Elliot was nineteen when Leah gave birth to a baby girl named Esmisle (Es-mile). It was a tribute to Carlisle, who delivered the baby girl, and Esme who completely coddled Leah while she was pregnant and after. Elliott and Leah were having a picnic in the woods alone shortly after Esmisle was born when two nomad vampires came across them. Leah was scared at first but quickly overcame it then she tried to hand the baby to Elliott, who was human, and tell him to run while she shifted into a wolf and took care of them. Before she got the chance though there was this ripping sound and a snarl beside her; Where Elliott was seconds before there was now a large black wolf with white tip tail and white tipped ears in his place. Now the two could be together essentially forever as long as they both kept shifting their bodies didn't age past the look of a nineteen or twenty year old.

Esmisle was a month old when Jacob Black stopped by. As soon as he saw her he imprinted on her. It seems the more my family is around the Quileute the more tribe members turn into wolves; Which also makes the rarity of imprinting much less rare then before. There are twenty six wolves in the tribe last time we checked.

"They're going to have a tribal meeting tomorrow night and will discuss who they will send and knock out all the details. Jake said Paul and his sister Rachel's oldest 'Billie' shifted a month ago. Paul was antagonizing two of the younger pack member and they shifted and started towards Paul teeth bared and Billy got so mad at them he shifted and tore both of them a new one. Paul's ecstatic but Rachel's not too happy about it, says 'he's too young shouldn't be able to at fourteen.'"

"I still don't like the fact that were involving the wolves and Denali's but we really don't have a choice in the matter. I already called Denali and talked to Eleazar, and they are booking a fight and should be here in two days." Carlisle informed us.

"Who all is coming Carlisle?" Jasper questioned.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Irene, and Laurent and we will need to help them prepare to meet the wolves before they come here as well. We're going to have to be extra careful around the wolves so there stay isn't quite as stressfully. It's a good thing Alice talked us into this home since it has such a large guest house the wolves should be more comfortable out there. We're also going to have to buy groceries again…" We haven't had to do that in a long time.

Everyone chose that awkward moment to disperse; we all had a lot to think about. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were discussing practicing. Jasper was going to teach us all how to fight newborns since he has so much experience in dealing with them. He's taught us before but it's more like a refresher course for us and we would help him teach the wolves and Denali's when they arrive.

Rose, Esme, and I are getting the house prepared for guests and making a large grocery list because we've seen the way the Quileute eat. While Rosalie and Esme head out to get more blankets and other essentials for humans I'm sitting here at my desk trying to make since out of the vision I had of Bella. I can't wrap my mind around why I had the vision in the first place; what was the point in it to just taunt us for how much we messed up?

Then there's the vision of us going against the newborn army. Emmett was right on why my vision was fading around the edges, I always got that when the wolves were approaching. But what is with the bird why did every sound stop just so I could hear it? It was a sign I think whether it was a good one or bad one I don't know? My mind is leaning on a bad one since I couldn't see it and then our futures were gone right after I heard it.

"What does your heart say?" I was taken aback by Edward who was now sitting on the edge of my bed starring intently at me.

"I'm not entirely sure?" I said truthfully, there was something unnerving about it all. "The vision ending like that could mean the presence of the wolves or it could mean our end I just don't know."

"You are evading the question?" I couldn't look away from Edward he knew me to well. I don't want to admit it but he knows me even better then my husband and that has nothing to do with his mind reading ability.

"I don't want to admit it but the bird screeching sounds terrifying but also comforting in an odd way. It doesn't make sense though does it?"

Edward looked down for a second while he thought of a reply, "I feel it to. But it frightens me to want to feel that comfort." Without another word he stood up and left my room.

I am at a loss on what more I could do to help Bella. I do know that as soon as this battle is over and we win (hopefully) we're going to stop all pretences on being a normal family and search harder than ever to find her.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21– chasing battles Bella's POV**_

Damn my head hurts, what the hell did I do this time? As I slowly tried to wake up I had the sense I wasn't alone. It's a good thing I didn't get the danger feeling (not that I cared anymore about it pretty much ignore it) because I sure as hell couldn't make my body jump into action.

As the fog in my mind slowly lifted I could feel my chest rumble from a growl trying to escape. "What the hell are you doing here Meriwether?"

The smell of roasting meats made my mouth water and stomach growl in anticipation; I'm not sure when the last time it was that I ate. She just laughed delicately at me, "trying to put you back together again so you can go off and tear yourself apart again. Hungry?"

She tore apart some meat she had cooked over the fire onto a plate and handed it to me then began tearing the rest of the rabbit apart. As I ate I took a look around the cave to see that she had cleaned and put away all my weapons. There was a fresh full change of clothes at the rear of the cave along with a full pack of food. I shook my head at the Elven in front of me and looked her over. She hadn't changed in looks in all the hundred and twenty years I've known her, which is her whole life. Meriwether had the deepest green hair that fell in waves to her knees; it almost looked black until light hit it then it reflected a green hue. Her eyes were an unearthly emerald color that shown bright with an eerie glow. She was like the rest of her kind around 5'9 with elongated limbs, a bit longer narrower face with sharper features, and very lean but a few were burlier then others. They could fit into society with their magic if they wanted to and humans wouldn't be able to tell the difference but that rarely happened.

Another trick the Elven could do was turn invisible. You couldn't smell them, bump into them, or sense they were there at all; well I could sense them just not pin point where exactly they were. It appears that Meriwether was using that gift on me. "Why don't I feel as bad as I should?" I know when I crawled into the cave I was ninety percent sure I was close to death. But now I feel like I've only been hit by a bus instead of thrown out of an airplane then hit by a train.

"Oh a little of this and that," she smiled mischievously as she handed me the last of the rabbit.

"What all did you do to me?" I all but yelled.

"Calm down I didn't do much. All I did was give you the golden healing elixir, wrap and stitch some of your wounds, popped your shoulder back into place, wrap your ribs, and you know tinkered."

I was beyond outraged, "you have no right to… wait what the hell does tinkered mean?"

Meriwether was more hesitate now, "Isobel I gave you an amulet that will help you rest your mind and not let it wonder." I probable looked like a complete fool with the dumbass look on my face. "You don't remember how you got in the state you're in at all do you? Isobel you're losing your mind, I'm not sure how long that amulet will even work. I've never seen you like this not even when the boy died in Chicago. Then you just hid yourself from humanity. I've heard stories about the first time you lost him then went on a hunter killing spree, but they don't even seem close as to how you're acting now. Before I tell you the story can you tell me what's different this time?"

Standing up I balled my hands in to fist and shouted, "Before he didn't chose to leave me he died. He decided he didn't want me this time. I'm just tired of pretending to be human; I'm not. I used to want these god damn hunters to die for everything they took from me and to bring my people justice," I calmed my voice back down to a barely audible whisper, "but somehow I just stopped caring how the outcome turned out as long as It ends; with the hunters extinct or my death doesn't much matter anymore."

Meriwether stood as well and shrieked back at me, "you think no one will care if you die don't you; your just that stubborn. I would miss you immensely as would the rest of the Elven. You think the Cull…"

"Don't you dare say it! The Elven would miss me because it's written in your DNA to. You don't have a choice just like you don't have a choice when I order you to do something. So just stop alright and tell me what you're talking about this damn amulet?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, locked her jaw and shook her head at me but didn't argue back about it. "You seem to be under the impression that you came back to your hole in the mountain on your own accord?" her face calmed down now and she raised an eye brow questionable at me. "You ordered us not to help you in a fight; even if you're losing which is what you were doing. Fifteen against one isn't exactly the smartest odds. I had to sit there and watch you get pummeled and beaten because your to stubborn to just run, hell you could have fled just to get to higher ground but you didn't you just kept going. When the last one fell you just stood there and looked at me as I became visible again. You acted as if you didn't feel any pain; no cringing, groaning, crying, nothing. You kept trying to scratch your back and when you managed to reach the spot that itched you said 'oh' then pulled one of your knives out of your back then said 'I wondered where that went?' that's when you went unconscious and I dragged you to the cave, started a fire, then went for food and fresh water to clean you up. When I returned you had your knees to your chest, clutching your head, rocking yourself, and muttering incoherent random words. You were barely conscious by the time I got back and put the amulet on you. You've been unconscious for six days Isobel."

"Oh," I looked down at the amulet she put around my neck. The silver necklace felt warm against my skin. The chain was a very fine fragile looking strand while the amulet was a bare large tree with many branches and was so delicate it felt like the slightest movement would bend it.

"Its indestructible you won't be able to break it if that's what you're worried about?" before I could argue about not needing it her phone rang. I completely tuned her out to give her privacy and also to think about the state of my mind. My mind was as strong as that of a vampire so I could think of dozens of things at the same time and I tended to think of a dozen or so ways I screwed up. So it's really a wonder I hadn't started losing it a lot sooner. "Isobel we have a problem, you're not going to like it and don't you dare yell at me. I've been having LaFrelle check in on the Cullen's every so often just to make sure they're alright. I know if anything happened to them you would still find a way to blame yourself and I wasn't going to risk it. They've been searching for you since you left by the way." I started seeing red but before I could interrupt her she continued, "Alice had a vision of a newborn army of fifty heading towards them."

"What, why would someone create a newborn army to go after the Cullen's?" I was bewildered.

"Victoria," was her simple answer as she watched me carefully.

I was enraged, "Why would that wench go after them when I'm the one who killed her mate?"

"She can't find you so she's taking her revenge upon the Cullen's. They have called upon a Denali coven and the Quileute shape shifters to assist them. You will be there!"

"Of course I will be there, why did you say it like that?"

She smiled slightly, "The Alice girl heard an eagle or hawk, she's not sure which, in the vision approach but she didn't see it."

"Awe… so when is the battle?"

"In two days time! You're still not strong enough to battle that many newborns; but the healers have been working on a new elixir for you. It's still experimental but it will completely heal you in forty hours time. It will be just as painful while it heals you as you healing yourself but you won't be able to sleep during it because the energy it gives you. The energy is more than double your normal energy if you were completely healed. It will only last three days until you have a major crash; your body will completely shut down while it plays catch up. You won't be able to fight it you will simply be in a comatose state for approximately a week's time. Also any injuries you substance after the elixir completely heals you will not heal until your crash takes place. So that in itself could make the recovery last longer while your body heals the wounds."

I knew she didn't want me to do this but I also knew she was already prepared for me to go thru with it. "Alright I need a plan," Meriwether scrunched up her face as she looked down at my cloths then nodded to the new outfit. "I suppose I also need a bath."

She giggled and nodded in agreement as she pulled out a bright florescent pink leaf, "keep the alasha leaf under your tongue and you will be quiet warm for forty five minutes while you jump in the icy creek water and clean up. I will call your pilot and let him know where to pick you up so we can head out."

After I washed up several times to remove all the dirt, blood, grim, and whatever else debris stuck to me the alasha leaf was wearing off. When I returned with my dirty cloths Meriwether grabbed them and threw them in the fire; boots and fur with it. I went to my satchel I keep my weapons and explosives in to take inventory of what all I had left. When my eyes saw the two silver and c-4 infused grenades I made I knew what I was going to do. "Well the bird does make sense to me now," I pulled them out to show her my eyes gleaming; I love explosives. "I just need a few dead rats to stuff them in so I can carry them in my talons without drawing to much attention. The grenades are small enough they may fit in a mouse." I looked up to see a disgusted look on Meriwether's face. "What, you can't tell me it's not a brilliant plan of attack? While the army is still huddled together I fly in drop a few bombs decreasing hopefully a large number of them before they attack. They won't know what hit them!" I chuckled.

Her face lightened up at the realization of the plan, "well I guess you're in luck because I killed six rats that were in the cave when I brought you here. Kicked them to the back of the cave and covered them up with one of your furs." I gave her a dubious look, "what I didn't want to touch them there gross?"

"Your specialty is the forest; aren't you supposed to be caring to all the creatures in it?"

She let out an agitated sigh, "Of course I do; just not rats, snakes, or lizards. How long until you're ready to go?"

"Five minutes; where's that elixir?" I quickly stuffed all I would need into the pack and satchel and left what I didn't need.

"Here," she pulled out a vile with glowing yellow liquid inside.

"Now if that doesn't scream 'warning don't drink me' then I don't know what would." I snatched it from her fingers and threw it back before she had time to blink. "That taste disgusting, what's in… holy hell!" I dropped to my knees not quiet expecting it to hurt so bad all at once; I kind of expected it to gradually work its way to this intense pain.

"I was trying to warn you about the pain before you just chugged it. It will not lessen until it's complete, I'm sorry I should have spoken up sooner. How can I help you?" Meriwether was starting to panic.

Deep breaths just breathe; I tried to tell myself over and over again. "Just… give… me… a… moment…" I'm not sure how long I sat there until I just accepted the pain, there wasn't another choice. "Can you carry my things please; we need to go and I need to make a phone call."

"hello." A very southern gentlemen answered (not that he was anywhere near to being a gentleman).

"Jonesy I need a favor."

I could hear him pretending to chock on sometime, "B actually needs something; wow never thought I'd see the day. Since I owe you too many favors to count I guess I can return one. What's it you need sweetheart?"

"This isn't a 'you owe me a favor' call; you need to tell me no if you don't want to you won't upset me if you do. Some people I care deeply about are about to go up against an army of newborns for something I've done. I should be there before it starts and take out a large number of them but I'm not 100% positive I will prevent any damage from taking place before hand. The newborns could have some unknown gifts and use them before I can shield them."

He started laughing, "So you want me to show up so my gift cancels them all out and fight?"

"You really don't have to fight there should be enough of us there to deal with them. Hell all you have to do is get within a two mile ratios and all gifts will be void. You could stay hidden for that." Jonesy gift was a void; it completely canceled out any gifts with in a two mile span more if he really concentrated. It stopped mental and physical gifts.

"You want me to sit back and watch while a lady does all the fighting huh, fat chance. So am I going to recognize you when I see you?" Jonesy knew I could change my appearances to an extent but he could never figure out what I was.

"No you won't," I informed him.

"Are you telling me I am finally going to see the real you in action?" He sounded like a child who just met Santa. I had joked with him on a few occasions about not wanting to see the real me angry.

"I'm shocked Jonesy, you've known me since you woke up in 1880 and you think I have some huge secrete I'm hiding?" I teased.

"Uhh, duh; so am I going to see it?"

I laughed along with him, "yes I believe you might."

"So since your letting your guard down you think you will lower you standards as well."

"I wish you would get it thru your thick redneck head the meaning of 'not on your life'. I'm not a mate of the week kind of girl."

"Oh darlin, you know I had to ask. If I don't ask then there's a chance you could have said no or you might even take offence at me not asking. Don't want you to think you're not still attractive."

"Don't worry I wouldn't be offended if you stop trying to get in my pants." I relayed the information where it was and the time, "And don't let them know who I am or my name alright. I may explain it later. I'll see you soon stay safe. Oh and Jonesy when you get to the field the wolves won't know if your friendly or an enemy so say Hac'h chi'i' when you get there. It's a greeting in Quileute."

It took almost four hours until we got to the air field where my pilot waited on us. When we boarded I lay down on the couch and tried to meditate to get my mind off the pain, I tried to count sets of one hundred and then fifty back and forth to clear my mind but all I could do was think of the fact I was going to see Edward again.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22– the wait Edward's POV**_

We had been practicing fighting newborns for the last five days. The only time we stopped was long enough to hunt/eat or for the wolves to sleep. It's been hectic here with all the wolves and our cousins all under basically the same roof. The guest house does cut down on the tension between them though.

The Quileute sent ten wolves to help us so now our number is twenty four against roughly fifty. Alice says the numbers vary from day to day because they get angered easily and kill one another but then Victoria makes more to offset the numbers. Our odds are still astronomically bad; two to one.

There were twelve more hours until the battle and everyone was taking this time to spend with their mates and hunting or eating. I've kept to myself when we had alone time, especially now. Tanya still has an infatuation with me (well any man especially the ones she can't have) and hasn't stopped trying for a one night stand promising it would be the best night of my existence. Even before I had met Be… her I would never accept her proposals. She is worse than Rose when it comes to her vanity. She believes men are possessions; toys you can keep and play with until you get bored of them then throw them away. Her sisters Irene and Kate used to be the same way until they found there mates.

There was a soft knock at my door and I let out a deep sigh knowing who was on the other side. "What do you want Tanya?"

She came into the room slowly with a slight smile, "I was just wondering if you wanted some company sweetheart?"

She stopped her entering the room when I growled at her, "I would prefer isolation to you Tanya."

Tanya's face turned offended, "you don't mean that Eddie?"

I could see in her mind all the ways she wanted to cheer me up and my only thought to her fantasies was to rip her to pieces. "TANYA why can't you get it thru your head I'm not interested in you. How can you not grasp the fact that every man doesn't just want a pretty package but what's underneath the skin. Your heartless and wouldn't know true love if it slapped you in the face. Can you not see how miserable I am right now and you and your family know why? My Bella is out there somewhere hurting and I have no idea how to find her; and you trying to seduce me feels like I'm betraying her. So stop calling me Eddie or sweetheart or any other endearing name because I don't want to hear it anymore. For that matter I don't want to see any other sick fantasies running thru your head about you and me either." I knew I was terrifying her by the horror look on her face.

"I'm… I'm… I'm so sorry Edward. I won't trying anything again." She quickly left my room threw the crowd that had gathered at my door way. I could see in her mind that she really was sorry but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I flopped down on the edge of my bed as Alice and Esme came into the room.

"Edward are you alright dear," Esme asked deeply worried about how I was feeling after my outburst.

"Fine, I just want some peace and quiet." They both gave me a quick hug and left without another word.

If I make it through this I wouldn't rest until I found her again. It seems this whole in my chest won't go away unless she is by my side again. I just couldn't get her out of my mind; what had happened to her? How had she gotten herself in that condition? There were just so many questions running through my mind I just feel so lost.

To bring my mind back to the present my cell vibrated in my pocket; I still had the same phone number from when I was with Bella. I always had it charged just in case she ever decided to call.

'_**There will be an additional two to your legion. Jonesy will arrive after you enter the battle field. If the newborn army has any gifts his particular gift will eliminate them within a two mile ratios. Sorry but your gift will be canceled out as well. Don't attack until the bird land in the tree or one of you will be in harm's way.'**_

I was flabbergasted. Who is this and how the hell did they know about the battle or the bird in Alice's vision.

'_**WHO IS THIS?'**_

'_**Be Safe'**_ is the only response I got.

'_**WHO IS THIS?' **_I asked again.

'_**Someone trying to keep you and your family from being killed. I have to go. I meant it when I said be safe.'**_

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked from the other side of my door.

I felt oddly calm, even without Jaspers influence. "Let's go to the living room and I will tell everyone at the same time."

When we were all gathered (apart from the wolves who were still sleeping) I told them about the text I had just received.

Emmett laughed, "Well this adventure keeps getting better and better. Our odds are looking better now don't you think?"

We just shook our heads at him, "I wonder who sent it to you? Did you try and call them?" Carlisle asked.

"It's an unavailable number. How could they know about the fight or about the bird in Alice's vision?" I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to think who else could know about this but my mind was coming up blank.

"You don't think it could be her do you?" Rose whispered.

All eyes turned to her silently questioning her. "Do you mean you think Bella is trying to help you?" Kate asked.

I shook my head violently, "no it can't be her you didn't see Alice's vision of her. She could barely move and she wasn't even in her right mind. It's not her… it can't be her…"

Esme sat beside me and pulled me against her in a hug and rubbed my back as if I were a small child. I wasn't in the mood to protest though she needed to feel as though she was soothing me just as much as I needed a mother in this moment.

Garrett stood up, "I think it's time we get ready to head out. It's only a couple of hours before battle. We want to make sure we got the high ground." There was really no high ground he just wanted to lessen the tension in the room.

When we arrived at the field the wolves had their orders to stay back in the trees in a half circle behind us to stay hidden. We wanted the element of surprise on our side with them; the newborns wouldn't know about the wolves.

It was almost time for the army to arrive when a blond man who looked no older than twenty came from the forest behind us wearing cowboy boots, jeans, and a plaid button up shirt. The wolves were already circling him not knowing what else to do. "Hac'h chi'i," he said in a southern accent. The wolves looked at each other not knowing how this vampire knew their native language. "I think it means hi or something in the wolves language not sure she just told me to say it when I got here so you knew I was a friendly." He was grinning from ear to ear with way to much enthusiasm. "The names John Field heard you might need an extra hand or gift." He seemed like he never had a care in the world.

"The one who sent me the text about you coming said your name was Jonesy?"

His face straightened up real quick, "Dang women knows I hate being called that. Can't really stop her from saying it but to tell others…" he muttered to himself. "Yeah yeah she's the only one who's aloud to call me that. It's John to everyone else ok?" He didn't sound angry per say just annoyed.

"Fine John who sent you here to help?" I questioned him.

He laughed openly at me, "Sorry comrade spoilers. If I told you SHE'D kill me. So how much longer till the fight?"

At that moment you could see the movement in the trees as they approached. "The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming," Garrett murmured then chuckled to himself. He was turned during the American Revolution and in another instance that would have been a funny statement.

They stopped at the edge of the forest; they were all huddled together waiting to strike. There could have been a thousand there instead of just fifty and my family and I wouldn't have noticed any of them but the red head in the front. We all growled loud enough to shake the edge of the forest.

Victoria had a sick menacing smile on her face. "Ahhh Cullen's, so you remember me do you?" Victoria child like voice mocked. "I've become tired of waiting for my revenge. You have a choice of either giving me the girl or be destroyed? What's it going to be?"

Her laughter was cut off by a screeching sound from the skies. We all looked up to see a snow white colored eagle holding two rats, one in each talon and a rolled up piece of paper hanging in its mouth by a string. It was the biggest eagle I had ever seen, by far the most beautiful, and terrifying. It closed its enormous wings as it dived towards the group of newborns. It was about fifty feet above them when the eagle leveled out and dropped the rats into the middle of the newborn army. There was a large explosion and there screams echoed around the clearing.

Victoria screamed, "You trained a damn bird?" The bird screeched loudly to get her attention. It cocked its head to the side studding her. The eagle jumped off the branch and spread its enormous wings shooting towards Victoria. The bird released the object it was holding in its mouth and Victoria caught it and glanced back at the bird who had now returned to the branch.

Victoria opened the note and read it quickly. Her eyes turned the size of saucers, her jaw locked, then she turned her head back to the bird. "YOU," She hissed just as the bird jumped back into the air toward her with its wings pointed straight ahead; but when it hit Victoria it turned into a gigantic white tiger. It was pure white with black strips. There was pure terror in Victoria's eyes just before the tiger ripped her head off.

After the initial shock of what just happened the John guy started cracking up laughing. "Holey mother fucking shit. NOWAY. Sorry Mam for the language." Everyone just starred for a second at him before he continued, "what's the matter you gentlemen going to make the lady do all the work?" before he completely finished he started towards the newborns, with the rest of us right on his trail.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23– the battle & uninvited guest Bella's POV**_

When the plane finally landed the glowing yellow elixir was finished and I felt incredible. No pains just this over abundance of energy. Before I got off the plane I changed into a pair of natural leather dark gray pants and a tank top vest made of the same material, and a pair of mid calf boots. My shirt didn't quiet reach my belly button so when I looked down I saw my hope tattoo was completely gone; well that sucks I usually stop the healing of that tattoo, guess I couldn't this time.

"You're going to freeze in a tank top, it's below freezing outside!" Meriwether said.

"I will have fur!" I stated. I grabbed my iPad11 and did a scan of the area to see what direction I needed to go. As soon as my program Mason was loaded a cluster of orange dots showed up on the screen in the opposite direction the newborn army was in. "Well fuck me," I muttered.

"What is it Isobel?"

"Mason run a thermal scan of the area." There were six orange dots but when the thermal view came on the screen there were a total of twenty eight hunters gathered in that one location.

Meriwether was looking over my shoulder now. "Oh no Isobel please tell me you won't go after them please," she begged.

I let out a deep breath, "I'm not planning on it right now I just wonder what there all doing together. I haven't seen that large of a number of hunters together like that in centuries."

"Just promise me you won't go after them it would be suicide." She was being a little to dramatic.

"Calm down drama queen, I just said I wasn't planning on it didn't I. I need to get to the truck and head out. I want you to stay here and out of the way, I don't want your help alright?"

She choked out a laugh, "of course you don't want help. The great and powerful Isobel wouldn't ask for help even if her life depended on it." I glared at her, "Fine I will stay here. I know this is like talking to deaf ears but be careful alright."

"I will see what I can do," I chuckled. I turned away from her and headed to my truck before I turned back to her, "Thank you Meriwether."

Her face lit up, "Anytime Isobel."

It took several hours driving threw the country to get to my destination; well it was as far as a car could travel I would have to travel the rest of the way by flight. I got out grabbed my belt with my glocks attached (I didn't think I would need them but better safe than sorry. The explosion from bullet impact would be hard for a vampire to put themselves back together.) and the two rat bombs. I also made a small note that I was hoping Victoria would get to read before I ripped her head off. It said '_**I hear your looking for me? You want to know how I killed your precious James, you're about to find out?" **_I stretched, rolled the note up and attached it to a piece of string so I wouldn't drop it then placed the sting in my mouth. I shifted into an eagle grabbed a rat in each talon and took off above the tree tops.

As I got the first view of the wolves they weren't spread out enough, I didn't want any of the newborns to get a chance to escape. _**'Spread out further and when the fighting starts you need to circle behind so no one escapes.' **_I ordered them in my mind; which I can do as long as I'm in an animal form. It's not something I have been able to do in so long I forget that I can do it; it's a shape shifter trait.

I could feel them complying reluctantly, _**'**__**who is this and who do you think you are to command my pack**__**?'**_ I heard the alpha bark at me.

I silently laughed at his spirit, _**'Jacob I am your alpha for this battle. I'm sorry to have to do this but I can't let anything go wrong. It would be easier on you and your pack to just comply and not fight my commands I need your heads in the fight not fighting me, understood.' **_

'_**Fine, but we will talk after this is over! And how do you know my name?'**_

'_**I figured we might, and I know a lot about you Jacob Black but now's not the time to explain.' **_

The clearing came into view and I saw the newborn arm and heard Victoria's child like voice mocking the Cullen's. I let out a battle cry; which sounded more like a thunderous screeching noise, but it did do the trick of drawing attention to myself and terrifying the newborns. I drew my wings close to me and dived to the newborn army and leveled out when I was about fifty feet above them then I released the c4 bombs. It was a good size explosion which took out at least twenty newborns. I had landed on a branch next to Victoria's army.

Victoria screamed, "You trained a damn bird?"

I was highly offended, like anyone could possible train me, so I yelled/screeched at her. I got her attention and jumped from the tree and darted towards her then let go of the paper in my mouth. I landed back on my branch before Victoria opened the note. Her face was priceless; she went from complete shocked to outrage in the blink of an eye. "YOU," she hissed at me. I jumped from the branch again with my wings straight out in front before allowing myself to shift into a tiger. When I landed on Victoria I quickly tore her head off with my teeth.

The newborn army was now in a state of shock and disorder. It was a free for all; I didn't have time to think of my next move I just kept biting, clawing, and tearing apart whatever was within reach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl no older then sixteen trying to hide in the trees clearly frightened and not wanting to be there. It was a split second decision but I jumped in the air landing on a few newborns backs before I jumped higher and shifted into an eagle again. I landed in front of her just starring for a second then I lowered my head to show her I wasn't going to hurt her. I took flight again just hovering above her before I took hold of her shoulders. She started to fight against me but I let out a call to make sure she understood to stay still and to her credit she did.

'_**Don't touch this girl unless she attacks you.' **_I told the pack.

'_**You think that's a good idea?' **_one of the pack members asked.

'_**Don't know, we'll see.' **_I released her behind the line where the wolves were. I gave her a stern look and pointed to the ground with my beak hoping to get the point across that I don't want her to run off.

"You want me to stay here?" she questioned in a whisper. I nodded, "ok."

I took off back towards the fight which everyone was now in. There was a fire started at the edge of the field where they were throwing parts of the newborns into. Carlisle was fighting back to back with Esme; Jasper back to back with Alice; Emmett with Rosalie; Eleazar with Carmen; Kate with Garrett; Irene with Laurent; Tanya and Edward. (I had seen pictures of the Denali's when I was with the Cullen's) I don't know what right I had to be mad but I was absolutely pissed. I shifted back into a tiger and roared as loud as I could. It shook the ground and caused the fight to pause. As I hit the army I just started ripping them apart taking arms, chunks of torso's, heads, whatever I could sink my teeth into I tore it off.

"AHHH…" I heard someone shout, the only voice I was even listening to in the crowd of vampires. I turned to see one of the newborns with his arms around Edward from behind him; he was crushing him and Tanya wasn't paying any attention she was too busy worried over the one she was fighting. I ignored the one I was fighting and went to him and tore the ones head off that was holding him. In the process the vampire I was fighting got a hold of my back right leg and snapped it. I roared out in pain before I turned back around to take the newborn out Edward had already removed his head. "Now were even," I nodded towards him in agreement then went back to work and helped finish the last of the newborns.

Everyone seemed to be in one piece when we threw the last of the newborns into the fire. There was a few with some missing pieces but they were easily put back together. They were all gathered together inspecting one another.

I turned my attention to the girl I spared and hobbled a bit over to her, she was in the same spot I left her in. A few of the pack members followed me over to her. One of the wolves stopped as soon as he got a good look at her; the girl turned towards him and stared right back. It was a weird thing to watch like you were watching some kind of intimate moment between two lovers. _**'Oh my god, did you do what I just think you did?'**_ I asked.

There was a round of laughter among the pack before Jacob spoke up, _**'yup our boy Seth just imprinted with a vampire. Didn't see that one coming, don't think that has ever happened before.'**_

I felt her before I saw her she was very close. She whispered in our native language, "Isobel there are four members of the Volturi guard on their way here right now. They should be here in five minutes. If I show myself do you think they will hurt me?" Meriwether asked sill cloaked under her invisibility spell.

The rest of the group was now looking at the faceless voice silently wondering what was going on. I had to think of what I was going to do now. I had spent time helping the Volturi in the early eighteen hundreds but I was a bright redhead from Scotland going by the name Ezza. There were a lot of newborn wars over land at the time. The Volturi still owed me for my help because I never did accept any sort of payment, just an agreement that when I asked for it they could not refuse me.

I hobbled up next to a tree and leaned on it while I shifted into Ezza. I was about five nine, very lean and curvy with wavy hair as red a fire down past my hips. I put a barrier around my heart, hardened my skin as hard as a vampire, and turned my eyes golden. Replying in our language "I thought I told you to stay by the plane? Why would the Volturi be coming here? They won't hurt you I won't allow it."

As she appeared I heard gasps from the group but neither of us paid them any attention, "they passed by the area where the plane was. I came to warn you when it was safe for me to do so. I think they were sent here to stop the newborns but held back to see what would happen. I overheard their names its Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix."

"Alright, thank you now go." She looked at me for another moment before vanishing again. It didn't take but a second before I didn't feel her again. I looked back at the group, "The Volturi are gunna be here wee less than five minutes, I didnae the reasoning is but suppose 'twas their job to take out the newborns. The wolves kneed ta leave, dinnae (do not) ken (know) what the Volturi will do if they ken they exist."

"Who are you and why did you come here to help us? And how do you know the Volturi are coming?" Alice asked rudely.

"Ye can call me Ezza, and I 'ave me reasons why I came. And I ken cause the women who was jist here told me. We'll tell the Volturi I've been staying with the Cullen's for the past sennight ye and yer kin (family) have been teachin' me ye's life style. After they leave weel talk more."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Emmett asked puffing up his chest.

"Oui, why the hell would I risk me own life ta save yer arses; Ask ye selves that? Isnae asking ye ta trust me jist go along with me till thee bastirts are gaun (gone), then ye may be on yer merry way."

"Fine," Edward said without emotion.

I turned towards the wolves, "Ye all kneed ta get way from here. Seth can ye take care of the girl?" He got a lop sided grin and turned back towards the girl and nodded yes. "Good, do ye feel safe wit him? He willnae (will not) let anythin happen ta ye."

She tried to give me a warm smile but was much too shy, "my name is Bree. Thank you for giving me a second chance and yes I feel strangely safe with him. He is a man isn't he?"

I laughed as did the pack, "Aye he is. He will explain later but now ye need to get going NOW." I commanded. "Jonesy didnae let 'em ken yer gift, they'll think 'tis me shield in everyone. They may try and recruit ye to their guard if they did."

He chuckled, "what ever you say darlin I'm here at your disposal and I'm quiet at my leisure sitting on the side lines for a bit." He winked at me.

"I'm gunna hang back ta see what their reasons fur nay comin sooner are." I hobbled back behind them to stay out of the Volturi's sight.

Carlisle stepped towards me, "why isn't your leg healing? I could take a look if you would let me."

I was going to protest but Jasper beat me to it, "Carlisle I think she will be fine. Just stay back here with the rest of us we don't know what she wants in return for helping us yet; she could be dangerous."

I couldn't hide the hurt from his words, they were afraid of me. I let out a dry laugh, "yer frightened of me? I didnae want shat from any of ye, if I wanted ta hurt ye I wouldnae have risked me own life to save yer's I wouldave let the newborns destroy ye." I all but spat at them.

Jonesy stepped in front of me and yelled, "You all need to back the hell off her. If it wasn't for her you would have all likely been destroyed today." I had honestly never seen him so angry before he just usually let everything roll off his back. He turned around to me and spoke in a much calmer voice, "B how could people who treat you like this mean anything to you?" He leaned closer and wiped a stray tear from my eye.

"How can you cry?" Carmen asked gently. She was the mother figure among the Denali's.

"A curse," I answered her not looking up from my hands in my lap. I whispered to Jonesy not really caring that some of the vampires could still hear me, "it was long ago it doesn't matter anymore."

Rosalie spoke up next, "we've never met…" she was cut off by sounds coming from the forest.

The four Volturi guards stepped into the clearing all wearing black robes with the inside lined in red. The two in the middle were young barely looked thirteen. The girl had light brown hair and was a little less than five feet tall, while the boy had darker brown hair and was about five foot. One of the men beside Jane was a bulbous man close to six foot seven inches tall; he was bigger than Emmett. Felix robe was a little lighter than the others letting you know he wasn't as high ranking as the others he also wore a playful smile. The man next to Alec was a little over six feet tall with shoulder length black hair. Demetri kept a straight face but you could see the signs of a smile starting to show. The men were generally more playful then the somber twins. All their eyes glowed a bright crimson color showing that they had recently eaten.

They all looked around the clearing, "It appears that you all have done our work for us." Jane said in a bored voice, "just out of curiosity how many were here? They've left quiet a wake of destruction around London."

Carlisle was at the head of the group, "close to fifty."

"Fifty…" Felix asked in an unsure voice. "And you all took care of them all by yourselves, how?"

"They were unskilled," Carlisle stated trying not to get into too much detail.

"That still doesn't explain how you took them all out by yourselves. Sixteen against fifty are impossible odds." Jane accused angrily and tried to use her power on Carlisle, I could feel the sting threw my shield I had already placed around us all.

"Oui, yer being a wee bit rude Jane dear." The rest of the group moved away from me at the moment so the guard could see me fully. Demetri and Felix got goofy grins on their faces while Jane looked like a stubborn child who just got there toy taken from them. "Carlisle is trying ta talk ta ye rationally, yet ye try and use yer gift on 'em. Tisk tisk someone needs ta put ye in time oot, id be verra happy ta do so." I grinned at her causing her to straighten up and stand a few paces back.

Demetri was trying to hold back a snicker and I winked at him, "well hello Ezza it's been too long. I take it you gave Carlisle a hand here?"

"Aye that me did, the Cullen's 'ave been teachin me there diet. Just curious as ta what took ye so long ta get here?" I questioned them.

"We didn't know they were coming here to start a war with the Cullen's. What may I ask was the reasoning for the disagreement? Or perhaps just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Nay ye ken me, like ta stretch me muscles a bit. Tends ta get me in a wee bit o'er me head from time ta time."

Both men started to snort with laughter, "That you do love that you do." Felix said.

I straightened my face and turned a bit stern, "didnae call me love." That caused Edward and a few of the Cullen's heads to turn in my direction.

Felix gave me a nod, "alright. So what are we going to do now?" he turned back to Demetri.

"We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's a shame we missed it, sounds like it would have been interesting to watch." Jane said trying to control her emotions. She doesn't like it when she can't use her gift or being put in her place; which I had done on numerous occasions.

"Demetri would ye mind passin on me message ta Aro?"

"Oh course my dear, what would you like to tell him?" Demetri bowed slightly.

I chuckled, "let 'em ken that the Cullen's and Denali's are under me protection indefinitely. Ye all owe me quite a bit and that's me demand payment for it all. Willnae ask for anythin else, do ye understand?"

Jane got a furious look on her face, "you cannot demand anything from the Volturi. You are given what we see fit to give you nothing more nothing less."

"Jane you need to calm down, she can demand payment for her services with us. You were not involved so you don't know the arrangement we had." Demetri turned back to me, "I will tell him. You all have nothing to fear from us we cannot harm you in any way from now on for anything. I think it's best we take our leave now. It was good to see you again Carlisle, Aro will be happy to know you are doing well."

"Thank you Demetri will you send him our regard please?" Carlisle asked

"It was more than a pleasure to see you again Ezza, you should visit sometime so we can spar again?" Felix said laughing a bit.

"Aye eejit, ye enjoy losin a wee bit too much." I chuckled along with him.

He flexed his muscles, "I'll get you one of these days."

"Nay, me doubt it. Tell Aro hello fur me and try and stay oot of trouble Felix and Demetri. Pleasure seeing you again Alec and Jane…" I busted out laughing, "who me kidding isnae e'er a pleasure seeing ye Jane."

She clenched her jaw as she turned around to leave, "Felix, Demetri I'm ready to go home." The boys both bowed at us then they were gone.

No one moved for five minutes we just sat there making sure it was all over. Rosalie turned back around to me, "so you seem to think we have met before. How is it none of us remember you?"

"Aye that we 'ave; 'twas a few decades or so ago though." I shrugged.

"We would have remembered you!" Alice snapped back.

"I'm easily forgotten," I stared back at Alice. I started to get up and hopple in the direction I came in from, there were things I could let my frustration out on.

Edward spoke next, "wait, you owe us some answers!"

"Me didnae owe ye nothing."

"I've never heard of a vampire with the ability to shift into different animals before?" Carlisle asked clearly interested in my gifts.

I chuckled at him, "neither 'ave I."

"You mean besides yourself. I can't get a read on your gifts like I can other vampires or humans." Eleazar asked. His gift was to spot what other gifts were; even if the vampire didn't know what their gift was themselves. If the gift was powerful enough he could tell what it was with humans as well.

I shook my head at him, "nay. And my shield protects me from all gifts, including yours."

"I don't understand what you mean; you're a vampire who can shift how can you not know yourself?" Eleazar said looking quiet confused.

"I'm naught a vampire; wasnae e'er (ever) human either," I shrugged again.

"We can see you are," Tanya said in a snide voice. "Your eyes are golden, your skin is pale and hard like ours, and you have the strength we do."

I growled a little and Edward stepped closer to her blocking her from me. In a voice that was laced with venom I said, "I didnae care what ye think ye see I'm tellin ye I'm nay a vampire." I let the barrier around my heart go and made my skin a little less pale.

I could hear their gasps when they realized they could now hear a heartbeat. "What are you?" Esme asked speaking for the first time.

"Doesnae matter anymore," I turned back around to leave I couldn't take being here anymore.

"You're not leaving until you give us some answers," Tanya snapped again.

I may not have to wait and find the group of hunters I may just take my frustration on the one causing them. When I turned around I knew my face was that of a predator by the way the group took a few steps back. "Me luv ta see ye try an keep me here against me will blonde; isnae e'er gunna happen." I turned my gaze towards Edward not bothering to straighten my face, "ye should take yer mates," I nodded towards Tanya, "an go home."

He looked confused at first then his face turned angered, "first this isn't my mate. Second, all were wanting is some answerers. Why does it matter to you who my mate is?" He growled at me.

I took a deep breath, "it matters naught ta me who ye mate it. Why should me give ye any answers when ye 'ave been nothin but rude and insufferable ta me since I got here? Were they this offensive ta ye when ye got here?" I turned towards Jonesy who got a disgusted look on his face as if he had just noticed what I was talking about; he shook his head no to me. A humorless laugh escaped me, "Aye so 'tis only me that causes yer hateful attitude perfect. Ye all want some answers fine but isnae gunna give ye any with oot getting some first. Why are ye an yer kin being so vile towards me when me been travlin fur two day ta get here an save yer arses withnae thought to me own life?" I asked a bit loudly.

The Cullen's all looked back and forth at one another before Carlisle spoke up, "I'm not positive on why my children are acting this way but I think I may know a little why they could be acting the way they are. A few of my children have gifts that could have helped in this situation and they are not able to use them which gets them a little annoyed but it's understandable in the situation. I think another reason is because you seem to know a lot about us and we don't seem to know anything about you besides your name." He gave his family a stern look; I think silently telling them to act better.

I silently laughter slightly and shook my head, "Aye me already told Edward sorry aboot it. Didnae ken me needed to apologize ta Alice an Jasper as weel." That earned me a dirty look from Alice. "And isnae my fault that ye didnae ken me verra weel. Ye wouldnae 'ave ta be askin what I was if ye had decided I wasnae a boring toy." I turned back around as I saw them trying to piece together what I had just said. I whispered to myself, "I need ta kill somthin else."

I started to walk away when Emmett yelled, "wait we need to know how we know you? You're just giving us more questions than any answers."

I just kept walking, I couldn't keep this up much longer. "Wait," she screamed from the right side of the forest. I growled 'I'm going to tear that damn pixies wings off' I thought to myself. She looked frantic and before I could even begin to yell at her she started in on me, "you promised you wouldn't go after them. Why are you doing this, its suicide; One against almost thirty? Please don't do this?" she begged not even bothering to talk in out native language.

I was tired of keeping up with the Scottish accent so I dropped it, "I told you to go already. Are you going to make me have to order you to do it Meriwether because I'm to a point I just might? And I never promised you anything and if I did then promises are meant to be broken." I started to go past her.

"I thought you were Scottish?" Jasper accused.

God dammit, I thought silently. I turned back around to them, "I can be whatever you want me to be," I ground out threw my teeth. "The Volturi know me as a Scottish woman so that's who I was. Who would you like me to be? Tell me please, just give me someone you would like me to look like who doesn't seem to offend you and your family so?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, not quite so hostile towards me.

"Well this body here doesn't seem to suit you and your family neither does me being a tiger nor an eagle, so please give me a preferred look you all would like?" I continued to yell; it felt oddly good to yell.

"B please just tell me what's going on?" Jonesy asked pushing his way thru the crowd who were about fifty feet in front of me.

"Why do you keep calling her B for? Her name is Ezza, shouldn't that start with an I or an E not a b?" Rosalie scoffed at him.

I started to laugh a little, "I suppose I should have added that face to the list of bodies your family seem to detest." They all looked to one another (expect Jonesy) and back at me as if I had gone mad; which in all honesty I might have. I turned to look at Meriwether who smiled slightly and nodded. I dropped my head and let myself shift to the girl I told myself died twenty years ago. "I just call her stupid girl, I'm sure you all have plenty of names you call her." I looked up to see seven traumatized looking vampires. I chuckled, "you want to know the depressing part of all this? Even after knowing how shitty you all have treated me I would have came, how pathetic is that?" I turned again to leave but to no avail again.

"How do we really know you're our sister and not someone who can just change to look like her?" Alice silently sobbed.

I started to shake slightly, "I'm not your sister. The only sibling I had died when I was six and I'm not looking for any others any longer; had that notion grind me into the dirt two decades ago. And I don't give a damn if you believe who I am Mary Alice." I bowed my head slightly, "I'm a shape shifter an original. That's what I was going to tell you the night I woke up from James attack. Now if you don't mind I have somewhere I need to be."

Jonesy tried to grab my arm but as he did I just shifted into white mist and rose higher into the sky before turning back into an eagle. If it wasn't for this new elixir there is no way I would be able to still shift after that fight. I could feel the bone in my shin come close to poking out thru the skin and I had a few bites from the newborns but I wasn't feeling much pain at the moment; at least not physical.

As I turned into mist I heard Jonesy yell for me to come back, Edward screaming my name as was several of the Cullen's and Meriwether screaming for me not to do this. I could also feel the Quileute trying to keep pace from the ground, _**'Is it really you Bells?'**_ Jake asked in my mind.

'_**Yes Jake it's me, you and your pack need to go back to where ever you're staying NOW. I don't need any help alright?' **_

'_**Don't do this Bells please, you don't know what losing you has done to Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.'**_ He started to show me picture in his head of what they have been doing; it was like a slid show. Some of it I couldn't believe (well most of it I couldn't); like the Cullen's and the Quileute playing football or baseball together; Teasing one another, the Cullen's being able to step onto Quileute land because the treaty was no more. I could see the painful look on Edwards's lifeless face, how pained he was when I was gone. All the Cullen's looked sadden by me leaving and they had all been looking for me all this time trying to get me back.

I couldn't believe it, '_**you have to be mistaken. Why would they go out looking for me they were the ones going to leave me?'**_

'_**You need to go back and let them explain Bella,' **_Jacob said.

I didn't know what to say, I was so lost in thought at what Jacob had just reviled that I didn't notice the hunter (a human hunter) below me point a bow and arrow at me.

'_**BELLA watch out,' **_Jacob screamed.

When I looked down and saw the arrow coming towards me the only thought I could had was 'eagle poaching is illegal.' That's when I felt the arrow go throw the side of my chest and left wing.


End file.
